D3 THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD
by max acorn
Summary: the digital warlord has return and now the tamers must face him without max and the others. to make matters worse, rika must choose, join the warlord or lost takato forever. rukato all the way
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples. I know I'm not done with the first one yet but after seeing digimon frontier, this just popped into my head. This one is guaranteed to have surprises and kick ass fights. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bubbling of the fluid tubes was one of the many odd sound that were heard through out the lab as a tall digimon in a lab coat walked among the tube; he had wild red hair, large metal arms with three fingers on each, but most striking was his eyes. One was human eye while the other was more robotic. Passing four tubes containing four figures, he came to a metal digimon working on a computer console, before a massive tube filled with a orange liquid with a teen floating inside.  
  
" Status?"  
  
" Sir, the four others have completed full restoration."  
  
" And our boy here?"  
  
" We have completed genetic reconstruction on the subject. His power is amazing! Unlike anything I have seen before."  
  
" Why do you think I chose him? What the special equipment I asked for?"  
  
" The energy siphon? It's been fully integrated with his biological systems."  
  
" And the collar?"  
  
" Fully functional."  
  
" Good. Wake him."  
  
" Are you sure? The collar can control a mega but he is far more powerful."  
  
" It will hold him, now wake him."  
  
The digimon hunched his shoulder as he typed in the key commands. The person in the tube blinked a little and soon was wide-awake. Suddenly, the tube cracked and then shattered by his power as the fluid spilled out onto the floor. The being fell on all fours as he gasped for air.  
  
" Where....."  
  
" You are in my lab."  
  
" Who.....are...."  
  
" My name is viral-datamon. You were defeated in battle many months ago but some of your data fell to our world."  
  
" Your world?"  
  
" Yes. This digital world is completely different from the one you know. Using the data from you, we were able to bring you back to life, along with some of your men."  
  
" What's this?" he asked, looking at a small red dot in his hand.  
  
" That is an energy siphon; it will allow you to absorb the energy from human and digimon alike. And you will need it, for you will serve me in my campaign to rule the human world! But I haven't welcomed right; welcome back, sam ichijoji! " He laughed madly. Suddenly, the person began to cackle insanely.  
  
" What are you laughing about?"  
  
" You actually think I will serve a weakling you? You're dreaming, my friend."  
  
" You will obey. You see that collar? It was added to you to assure your obedience. If you try to take it off, you'll die."  
  
" What collar?"  
With that, he raised his hands around his neck and, using his dark powers, he forced the collar off and vaporized it.  
  
" Oh you mean that collar."  
  
Angered, he fired a small missile from his arm at sam but he caught it and crushed it, letting the dust slip from his fingers.  
  
" Sorry. I do appreciate you bringing me back and with such great improvement but you must know this; I have a destiny, to rule and not be ruled! But I haven't had a chance to test out this siphon. Care to bench test this?"   
The look of fear on viral-datamon's face was justified as sam materialized in front of them and grabbed him with his siphon hand. The digimon screamed as sam began to absorb the energy from him.  
  
" Stop!" the metal digimon said, only getting a kick to the head for his trouble as he continued to take his power, until he exploded into data.  
  
" Well, it works. This will come in handy."  
He walked down the path of tubes until he came to the ones with his men in them.  
  
" Ride and shine boys." He said as his eyes glowed with an unearthly power, breaking the tubes in the process. The four digimon coughed and hacked out the liquid as they got their bearings.  
  
" Bountymon, casinomon, blademon, pattonmon, welcome back."  
  
" Master, you're alive." Said pattonmon.  
  
" And naked." Pointed out bountymon.  
  
" Never mind that. All that matters is we are back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside viral-datamon's lab, a large explosion ripped through the lab and out of it emerged the five-man group.  
  
" What a dump! This is a digital world?" said blademon.  
  
" I bet we won't even find a decent fight." Added bountymon.  
  
" Don't be so negative. I see as a new game board with new pieces." Said casinomon.  
  
" And new destined."  
  
All three turned to see sam, now wearing a lab coat, followed by pattonmon leaving the lab.  
  
" What do you mean boss?"  
  
" Think about it, if this world is anything like ours then there has a group of do-gooder human with pet digimon. I remember that bastard datamon saying that there were humans here once."  
  
" So what are our orders?" asked pattonmon.  
  
" Three things; one, we find out who is the most power digimon on this berg is and put this siphon of mine to work until I regain my full powers. Two, we find a way to the human world, find some decent clothes, and set up a base."  
  
" And three?"  
  
" We find the humans with digimon and destroy them. I may not be able have my revenge on max and his supped up relatives but I can take it out on them. And soon, very soon, this world, and the human world will once again know and fear the name of the DIGITAL WARLORD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an average day in shinjuku, well as average as it can be. It had been two months since the d-reaper incident and life has gone on; the tamers digimon, including leomon, came back, thanks to the sovereigns, kazu and kenta still play the card game but not as well, Jeri's folks allowed leomon to live with them, ryo went back to school, more a legend than every, Henry has gotten over what his father did to terriermon and is back on good terms, ai and mako are taking good care of impmon, rika has some what soften up, and guilmon now lives with takato while the goggled one spent most of his time in his room, writing something. Today, guilmon was busy playing on the bed with one of takato's rolled up socks while his tamer was at his desk writing in his note book when there came a knock at his door.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" It's me."  
  
" Come in."  
With that Henry walked in with terriermon riding his shoulder with a grin.  
  
" Hey. Your folks said to come right up."  
  
" That's ok. What are you doing here? The party isn't for another five hours." He asked referring to the get together for the tamers and their family and friends in the park later on.  
  
" It's just that.........wait. What's this?" he said picking up a sheet of paper on the floor.  
  
" Wait! Don't read that!"  
  
" 'Your eyes are like the infinite beauty of space, your hair is like the fires of passion that burns in my heart, how I long to be near you, to touch you, to love you?' takato, this is some pretty good poetry." He said finishing the words on the paper.  
  
" Yeah, jeri is gonna love it, Romeo."  
  
" Terriermon."   
  
" It's not for jeri." He said taking it from his friend.  
  
" Wait! I thought you and her......"  
  
" No. After the d-reaper, she told me that she liked me but just as a friend."  
  
" So who are the words for?"  
  
" Aww Henry! Have you learned nothing?" asked terriermon.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Well, who is the only other girl we know that takato knows very well?"  
  
" Rika?! You, takato matsuki, like rika?!" Henry said in shock.  
  
" Umm, yeah." He answered timidly.  
  
" Man, I thought you were just nice when you said she had a nice shirt but now, it makes senses."  
  
" My question is why? She rarely calls you by your real name, she's always mean to you and she almost deleted guilmon when you first met. Why do you like HER?" asked terriermon.  
  
" I don't know. I just do. Well, I guess it started when I dreamt about her."  
  
" Wait, when did you dream about her?"  
  
" This was before we met. I saw her and renamon fighting a digimon in the rain. I was in awe of how they handled themselves but I couldn't help but stare at rika. She looked so beautiful that I thought she was a dream until we met." he explained.  
  
" Man, takato you got it bad."   
  
" Terriermon! So will you tell her?"  
  
" Please! If she knows, she'd butcher me! Henry you gotta promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
" Alright! I won't!"  
  
" Terriermon?"  
  
" Come on! I can hook you up."  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" Alright, I promise."  
  
" Good. So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
" Yamaki called my dad last night to tell him something; someone broke into Hypnos and stole a block of files from the computer system. I was kinda odd because they had time to steal more but only stole that much."  
  
" What was on the block?" asked takato.  
  
" That's the bad thing: it contained detailed info on all the tamers and our digimon."  
  
" What? Couldn't it been a digimon?"  
  
" No they said they would've detected any digimon that came in the area."  
  
" If not them, then who would want files on us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If any one on the street had looked up at that moment, they would have seen blademon running on the rooftops of the city. His destination; a middle-sized warehouse south of town. Upon arriving, he opened a small hatch on the top and slide down into a large room where the warlord sat waiting for him.  
  
" Blademon, that was quick."  
  
" Thank you master."  
  
" What have you to report?"  
  
" The digimon were right; this Hypnos building had all the info we needed for our plans."  
  
" Excellent. Show me what you have."  
Blademon walked over to a computer monitor in front of his master and put in a small diskette in to a CPU drive.  
  
" From I found out, unlike out world, travel to the digital world for humans is very rare and when a digimon does travel, it's called bio-merging. As for our foes, the humans that are partnered with digimon are called tamers."  
  
" Weak name." Remarked bountymon.  
  
" How many are there?"  
  
" As far as the data goes, here is who I've found." he said, punching up the pictures of the tamers.  
  
" These two are ai and mako, the youngest. Not much info on them since they have not participated in any major battles. Their digimon is impmon; not much challenge to us but his digivolved form of beelzemon might give us some trouble."  
  
" Next is susie, a real dunce of a kid. Her digimon is Lopmon, an ex-deva who decide to partner with a human and defy the sovereign zhuchialmon. Her digivolved form is that of antylamon."  
  
" This one is call kazu, doesn't look like much does he? His digimon is guardromon who, as you know, is the champion form of andromon."  
  
" This is his friend kenta, who really isn't all that good. He has the only mega of the group, marineangemon."  
  
" This one is jeri, lives with her father and stepmother. She loses her digimon, leomon, in a battle with beelzemon and later on, was a pawn used by a mass called d-reaper. Leomon returned to her but I really don't think they will pose a threat."  
  
" Here is ryo, a stuck ass, in my opinion but his digimon, cyberdramon, is very powerful. He is one of four tamers capable of physically fusing with his digimon to the mega level. His is justimon."  
  
" This one is Henry, Susie's older brother. His father is credited for helping to create digimon. His partner is terriermon and you know his digivolutions. His mega level is megagargomon."  
  
" This is the leader, takato. He is the only one who actually created his digimon. Guilmon is the only virus type but don't let his childish acts fool you, he's very powerful for a rookie. Digivolutions are champion; growlmon, ultimate; wargrowlmon, and mega; gallantmon."  
  
Blademon then pulled up rika's picture causing the warlord's eyes to shoot open and a sick grin rolled on his face.  
  
" I knew you would like this one. Her name is rika and she is basically the hard case of the group. She is a master of the digimon card game. This is her digimon, renamon."  
  
" Hey now." Pattonmon said, looking at her photo.  
  
" She's very quick and powerful, the second most powerful next to guilmon. Her digivolutions; champion, kyubimon; ultimate, taomon; and mega, sakuyamon."  
  
" Interesting." He said still looking as her photo.  
  
" She is also called the digimon queen."  
  
" Really? Ha, rightfully so."  
  
" What are our orders?"  
  
" Ok, boys. I think it's time to introduce ourselves."  
  
  
  
Especially to you, rika.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was later that day as all the tamers, their families, and members of the monster makers gathered for a get together. For many, this was a getting to know you party as some of the parents of the tamers have never met each other. On this day, takato was sitting by the lake writing in his notepad while guilmon and calumon played in the water.  
  
" Whatcha you doing gogglehead?"  
  
Takato's heart skipped a beat and his blood chilled, as he knew who it was that spoke to him. He quickly pocketed his pad as he turned to meet the eyes of rika, with the same cold expression on her face.  
  
" N-nothing. It's nothing." He answered nervously.  
  
" Well if you wanted to tell, you'd say. Let it not be known that I don't know how to keep my nose out of other people's business." She said, sitting next to him, to his surprise.  
  
" So what are you doing here? I figured you might be hanging with some one more your speed."  
  
" More my speed?"  
  
" You know? Someone more out going, like ryo."  
  
" Ryo?! He's an ass! He thinks just because I gave him my energy in the d-reaper, he thinks I like him."  
  
" You-you mean you don't?"  
  
" Please gogglehead! I can't barely stomach ryo, let alone stand him!"  
  
" Good! I-I mean, if that's what you think." he remarked, getting a strange look from her.  
  
" Right. So why are you here? I thought you would want to be with jeri. After all, you were her knight in shining goggles right?"  
  
" Yeah but that didn't turn out so well."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" Well, she said she liked me but just as a friend so I have to respect that."  
  
" Don't worry gogglehead. You'll find that special someone."  
  
" Thanks rika."  
  
" You know I just realized something."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Next to renamon, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah, I mean out of everyone, you understand me the most and I know you the most."  
  
" Well thanks, rika. Well, I can I add something to that."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Rika, no matter what happens, I'll never leave your side."  
The red haired girl looked him right his brown eyes and could tell, as he grinned her, that he meant that. She knew the intensions of most of the other male tamers by looking them right in the eye; ryo had arrogance, kazu and kenta had out and out fear, Henry had respect but takato was different. She could always tell if he's lying or hiding something.   
  
" Really gogglehead?"  
  
" Yeah. We're friends."   
  
" Thanks gogglehead." She grinned as she punched him in the arm.  
  
" You're smiling, rika."  
  
" Well, don't let it got to your head, takato. This is only a rare occasion."  
Just then, rika notice something as she looked up; a boy, in his early teens, wearing black t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He seemed to be staring at her; with a smirk on his face but something about the way he was looking at her made the digimon queen's spine shiver.   
  
" What is it rika?"  
  
" It's that boy."  
  
" What boy?"  
Rika looked up again to see that the boy had vanished.  
  
" There was this kid staring at me, from right over there."  
  
" Maybe he was a fan from one of your tournaments or an admirer from the fight."  
  
" No. It's just, well, I didn't like the look he was giving me. Almost evil like." Takato looked at her as she talked. They faced the devas, the sovereign, and the d-reaper, but never had takato seen his friend so shaken up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Awww, man." kenta said as he lost to kazu for the fifth time while marineangemon tried to comfort him.  
  
" Ha! Take that!" cheered kazu.  
  
" Best 4 out of 7?"  
  
" Ok, but I'm getting tired of beat you."  
  
" Mind if I play?"  
The two tamers and there digimon looked up to see casinomon appear.  
  
" Who are you?" asked guardramon, taking a defensive stance in front of his tamer.  
  
" Casinomon is the name. Playing games is my game."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Me? I just want to play your little game. Look, I even brought my own cards."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ROYAL FLUSH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was that?" Henry asked as he and everyone else heard the explosion.  
  
" I don't know. Isn't kazu and kenta over there?" said ryo.  
  
" Man, I know those to liked to play the game but they are taking this way to far." Remarked terriermon.  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" What do you think leomon?" asked his tamer.  
  
" I sense something approaching."  
  
" You got that right, mate."   
Leomon was hit right in the jaw by the fist of bountymon as he jumped out of nowhere.  
  
" G'day, mates! Welcome to the party! I'm your host, bountymon." He announced, drawing his blasters from his coat.  
  
" And me as well, blademon!" he said, jumping next to him and drawing his swords.  
  
" Terriermon, get ready!"  
  
" Right! Let's go!" he said, jumping up to meet them.  
  
" You've gotta be kidding me! I fought wallabies tougher than this! Who else wants some?"  
  
" I do!" leomon said, walking up to the duo.  
  
" And me as well." Added cyberdramon as their tamers readied themselves for battle.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" After you my friend." said blademon.  
  
" Alright, let's get this party off with a bang!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOUNTY ASSAULT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The impact of the attack drew the attention of the remaining tamers and digimon.  
  
" What was that?" asked rika.  
  
" It's a battle." Said renamon as she appeared behind them.  
  
" Right. Guilmon?"  
  
" Let do it, takatomon."  
But just as they were about to join the battle, a metal hand shot up from the ground and grabbed renamon's ankle. Before she could react, it drug her across the ground and finally stopping, allowing the hand's owner, pattonmon, to burst from the ground, holding her upside down.  
  
" Hello, beautiful." He said, spinning her around in a circle and tossing her into a tree.  
  
  
  
  
PYROSPHERE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guilmon's attack hit his back full on but pattonmon didn't seemed to feel it. Guilmon ran right for him but met the iron grip of his hand as he began to choke out the dino digimon.  
  
" Let him go!" renamon said, leaping behind him.  
  
" Of course! All you had to do was ASK!" He exclaimed as he hurled him right into the fox digimon, sending both flying to the other side of the park. He grinned as he ran after them. Takato and rika had the same idea as they followed suit. After a while, the two tamers arrived at what once was the picnic grounds which was now a war zone; Lopmon and terriermon were on the run from bountymon, guns blazing, leomon and cyberdramon were both have a hard time with the swordsmanship of blademon, guardramon was running and shooting while casinomon ran after him, and guilmon and renamon, as hurt as they were, were holding their own against the power punches of pattonmon.  
  
" 'Bout time you two got here!" yelled Henry. He ran up to them, dodging a blast as he did.  
  
" Henry, what is going on?"  
  
" I don't know takato! These, for lack of a better term, digimon came out of nowhere and just starting attacking us!"  
  
" Did they bio-merge?" asked rika.  
  
" No digital field but these guys are different; there are four of them and we can't beat them! I've seen some aggressive digimon before but these guys are out right viscous!" he said as the fight ceased with the tamers digimon, wore out and hurt, on one side and the enemy digimon, smiling and not even winded, on the other.  
  
" Let's finished these pukes!" pattonmon order as the others readied their weapons.  
  
" STOP!"  
The voice echoed through out the park as the digimon hoisted their weapons. Suddenly, the sound of loud of footsteps drew their attention to a nearby alley. Emerging from the alley was the boy who rika saw earlier, dragging an unconscious trollmon behind him. The four digimon split at his path as he stepped to the front of them and threw the trollmon in front of them.  
  
" Who's he?" asked kazu.  
  
" I don't know. Never seen him before." Answered ryo.  
  
" Takato, it's him."  
  
" Who rika?"  
  
" That kid who was looking at me earlier."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" I can't forget that face, even if I wanted to."  
  
" Who are you? Why did your partners attack us?" demanded Henry, causing the boy to laugh evilly.  
  
" Don't assume we are equal, my friend. If anything, I am superior to you digidestined wannabes."   
Suddenly, the trollmon woke up from his sleep with a look of fear on his face.  
  
" Tamers! Stop him! You must destroy him!"  
  
" The digimon?" asked jeri.  
  
" No! Him! The human! You don't know what he's done! You must-ACKKKKK!" he gasped as the boy grabbed him by the neck.  
  
" You talk too much! Be silent!"  
With a twist of his hand, he snapped the digimon's neck with a sickening crack that sent a wave of shock and fear through everyone who heard it.  
  
" H-he killed that digimon! That's impossible!" said kenta.  
  
" Trollmon thought he could beat me. Alas, he was wrong. Ah well! Waste not want not." He said, placing his siphon on his body and began to absorb his energy. When he was done, his body exploded into data as he looked up at the tamers with a smile.  
  
" Very handy, don't you think?"  
  
" Just who are you?" asked takato.  
  
" Well, I'm just here to tell you that your way of life has come to an end. On the ruins of this city shall once again rise an empire that will span both worlds. And guaranteed, that before this week is done, all you, tamers and digimon, will die a horrible death. Because soon, you will know my name and fear it for I am the digital warlord!"  
He laughed darkly as his power flared up around, shattering window and cracking the ground.  
  
" Nice light show but you're just a human my friend." said terriermon.  
  
" Think what you want but this is just formality. When the time comes, you, my smart mouthed little friend, and everyone else will die. Goodbye, wannabes. Come on, boys." He said, turning around and walking away, while boys followed suit.  
When they were out of sight, renamon, leomon, cyberdramon, and guilmon let a gasped a sat down on the ground, out of breathe and sweating.  
  
" Leomon, what's wrong?" asked jeri.  
  
" That warlord! The human! He's not what he appears!"  
  
" What are you talking? He was just bragging to us." Spoke terriermon.  
  
" No! He's strong, really strong! I've never felt some one so overtly powerful in my life!" said renamon.  
  
" He's power is awesome! Even more so that all the sovereigns put together." Added guilmon.  
  
" Cyberdramon, is this true?"  
  
" Yes ryo. But there was something else."  
  
" What?"  
  
" He was evil. I felt nothing but pure evil coming from him." Said leomon.  
  
" We've faced evil before." Said kazu.  
  
" No. The devas and sovereigns were just misguided and d-reaper was just following a program. He was out and out the most evil being I have ever seen." Said renamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had only been a few hours since their encounter with the digital warlord and they were all shaken up by his promise to kill them all. Rika was back home with renamon because her mother figured that she might be safe from him.  
  
" I can't stand it! We should be out there looking for this jerk!"  
  
" I know rika but he's too strong to fight up front. We have to have a plan."   
  
" But what can we do 'til we can?"  
  
" You can sit and wait for the end to come."  
Rika and renamon looked up to see the warlord, standing on the roof with his arms crossed and smile on his face. He jumped down to the ground as rika got her card ready.  
  
" Renamon?" she said, causing her to jump forward.  
  
" Pattonmon?" he said, as the mentioned digimon smashed in front of him.  
  
" Hello again, beautiful."  
  
" Please, put your cards away and call off your digimon. I haven't come to fight."  
  
" Oh right! Why should I believe you?"  
  
" Because if I wanted you dead, this house and everyone in would be reduced to a smoking hole in the ground. Please, I just talk to you, alone. You send your digimon away and I will too."  
  
" You just want to talk? Fine. We'll talk inside."  
  
" Fine by me."   
  
" Renamon, you stay out here."  
  
" But rika..."  
  
" Renamon, just as I trusted you to talk with vajiramon alone, I want you to trust me to do this."  
  
" As you wish rika." she said as she stood down from here fighting stance.  
  
" Ok, let's talk." She said, walking into her room.  
  
" Pattonmon, watch her." He said, following her in.  
  
" With pleasure, master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nice room. Kinda reminds me of my old room." He complemented.  
  
" You wanted to talk so talk." She said before the came right in her face, looking over every inch of her.  
  
" Forceful, dominant, efficient, and utterly striking. A killer combo if I ever seen one."  
  
" Are you sick or something? What do you want?"  
  
" No, my dear rika, the question really is, what do you want?"  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Yes, you. I have an offer to make to you. You see, in you I see a vast amount of potential but you squander it with this tamer nonsense. Join me and I will give you what you've always wanted."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Power, real power. Think of it, if you join me, I give you not one but two worlds. Digimon would worship you as a goddess, humans will pay homage to your power, and even the all-powerful sovereigns will have no choice but to kneel at your feet. You would be not be a queen but a digimon empresses, ruler of all digimon."  
  
" Really? And what do you get out of this?"  
  
" Me? I merely wish to see you reach the status you deserve. Is that so wrong?"  
  
" Well, then why me? Why not one of the other tamers?"  
  
" HA! Those weaklings don't deserve the power I'm offering you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were destined for great things."  
  
" What about ta...I mean my friends and my family?"  
  
" They'll live as long as you want. So what do you say?"  
  
" It's a nice offer but I'd have to say......... HELL NO!!"  
  
" What?!"  
  
" You know a creep named ice devimon made the same offer a few months ago and I almost gave in until I realized I'd be giving up a lot to join him. The same thing you're offering me right now. Now I will tell you the same I said to him; no."  
The warlord looked amazingly calm despite the fact that she just rejected him. He grinned and turned towards her window, arms behind his back.  
  
" That's really too bad. I had hoped you would join me once I had stated my case but alas."  
  
" You're awfully calm about this."  
  
" Of course. It simply means I get to kill everyone you care about."   
  
" What?!"  
  
" I meant what I said and since you won't join me, you serve no other purpose."  
  
" But I told why!"  
  
" Have you?" he asked turning his head sharply, facing her. Rika jumped as his eyes began to glow with an unearthly glow.  
  
" There's another reason why you won't join me."  
  
" W-w-what are talking about?"  
  
" Oh please! You may be a good tamer but a piss poor liar. I'm not a duh-duh-upload-your-data-looking-for-some-catalyst digimon. I have a many powers and one of them is mental. Now what are you hiding?"  
Rika tried turn from his gaze but she felt him force himself into her mind.  
  
" You're afraid of hurting someone. But who? Is it your mother? No, it's not a family member. It's someone you care about. It's one of the tamers but which one? Ahh! I see. I should have seen it before."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It doesn't matter. Now, if you don't join me, I'll hunt down and kill all of them, starting with, oh what's that name? Ah yes! Gogglehead."  
Rika's blood chilled as the warlord spoke his name in relation to his threat.  
  
" I knew it! I should've seen it before. You're in love with him."  
  
" No, I'm......"  
  
" No, don't try do hide it. I know you."  
  
" Ohhhh! Ok! Fine! I love him! And if you hurt him, I'll......"  
  
" You'll what?! Sick renamon on me?! I wouldn't. With a word I can have pattonmon delete her in a instant." He warned with force.  
  
" But I think you haven't had time to fully think about my offer. I'll let the offer soak in for one day, 24 hours. If you accept, your precious gogglehead and everyone else lives. Reject me again and they all die, starting with takato." He said exiting the room to the outsider where pattonmon and renamon watched each other, waiting for one to make a move.   
  
" Pattonmon, let's go."  
  
" Right. Another time, beautiful." He laughed as he and his master left by flight.  
  
" What was her answer?"  
  
" She said no."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" No matter. By this time tomorrow, the tamers won't have the will to fight me and rika will be by my side."  
  
" And renamon?"  
  
" Yes, pattonmon. She will be yours, to do with as you want."  
  
" Thank you master. I have big plans for her."  
Meanwhile rika walked outside and watched with renamon as they left.  
  
" Rika what did he want?"  
  
" I don't want to talk about It." she said, visibly shaken up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh god, what do I do? To save takato's life, I'll have to turn my back on him and all my friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The nightmare brigade take on the tamers, rika gives him her answer, and the warlord makes a discovery that might change the whole scope of the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE ANSWER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I was originally gonna make it one long story but I prefer chapters. Gotta go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	2. rika's answer

MA: hey peoples. Damn! I got a lot of reviews! I need to write this more often. To answer one reviewer, as soon as I see more episodes of frontier, I will write one with them.  
Max: hey dude!  
MA: I thought you over at SSJ4T's fic.  
Max: yeah. I got into an eating contest with goku but buu called himself the winner.  
MA: sorry, man. What happened to goku?  
(Goku crashes through the roof.)  
Goku: max.  
Max: goku.  
(Theme from the good, the bad, and the ugly plays.)  
Goku: we meet again.  
Max: yes, we do.  
Goku: you know what this means?  
Max: yes. You want to......go?  
Goku: yes. Let us......go.  
(Max powers up to ascendant 3. goku powers up to super saiyan 3.)  
MA: aww, shit! My insurance can't cover this.  
(They charged at each other and began to play rock, paper, and scissors.)  
MA: oh you've got to be fucking me!   
Goku & max: 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3.  
MA: I don't own digimon or dragon ball style action. Now, you read this while I go shoot myself. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
RIKA'S ANSWER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika tossed and turned through out the night as her mind tried to make sense of the offer that the warlord gave her today.   
  
" Rika?"  
Rika looked up as renamon appeared in a corner.  
  
" Rika, is there anything wrong? You seem restless."  
  
" I'm fine. Go back to bed."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" I'm sure."  
  
" Very well." She said, vanishing once, leaving rika alone with her problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do I do? I don't want to join him and his goon squad but I can't have him kill everyone. I don't know what I would do if he hurt them, especially takato. Takato. Why did I fall for someone like him? He's so different from the other boys. Most boys admire me for my skills as a card player and other were just intimated by me. Henry is more a like a brother, kazu and kenta are more or less petrified of me, and ryo, no way, not in a million years! Takato is always there, supporting me, being my friend. Now that I look back on it, I know why did fall for him. But now, no matter what I choose, takato will end up hurt. I don't know what to do!   
  
  
" Damn you warlord. Damn you to hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man, this is weird." Said Henry. He, terriermon, takato and guilmon were all walking down the street to meet at the park.   
  
" I know. I mean, we've never faced some one like this warlord creep. I mean is human or what?" said takato.  
  
" I'm not to worried. He just some jerk and just wait until megagargomon takes it to him."  
  
" I don't know terriermon. He just smells powerful to me." Added guilmon.  
  
" Takato, what's wrong?" asked Henry, noticing takato's slightly depressed look on his face.  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" Come on takato. I know you too well. Now, fess up."  
  
" Well, ever since our meeting with you know who, I've tried to call rika but she won't talk to me. I went over but her grandmother said she was sick."  
  
" I tried talking with renamon but she doesn't know what's wrong." Said guilmon.  
  
" Wait a minute! When did you talk to renamon?" asked the floppy eared digimon.  
  
" Me and her talk all the time in the park."  
  
" Weird."  
  
" Well, anyway, takato, I'm sure rika will tell us what's wrong when she wants to."  
  
" I hope you're right, Henry."  
  
Unknown to the tamers and their digimon, the remaining members of the nightmare brigade watched them walk on.  
  
" It's the loud mouth and the baby." Said blademon.  
  
" I want the bunny. I'm gonna shut his mouth for good." Demanded bountymon.  
  
" Don't worry. He'll be yours soon enough." Said casinomon.  
  
" Just remember our orders; we fight until the tamer with the renamon appears." Said pattonmon.  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" Then the real fun begins."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika sighed as she tied her hair in her usual ponytail when renamon appeared in her room.  
  
" Rika, I sense something is bothering you."  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" Does it have something to do with what the warlord said yesterday?"  
  
" No. I mean yes. I mean, I'm stuck."  
  
" Well you have to tell someone. Guilmon says that takato is very worried."  
  
" I know that... wait a minute! When did you talk to guilmon?"  
  
" In the park. We always talk when we are not fighting or eating. He's actually quite intelligent."  
Rika grinned at the thought of renamon having an in-depth conversation with guilmon. The ringing of her cell phone broke her train of thought.  
  
" Hello!"  
  
" Rika! Thank god!"  
  
" Henry, I can barely hear you! What's going on?"  
  
" Me and takato got jumped by the warlord's men. Kazu, kenta, jeri, ryo, and their digimon are here but we're barely holding out! Come as soon as you can! We need all the help we can get!"  
  
" Right. Me and renamon are on our way!" she assured him before she hung up.  
  
" Renamon, let's go!"  
  
" Right!"  
  
  
  
  
Hold on takato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato and the others were barely holding as growlmon, gargomon, leomon, cyberdramon and guardramon battled the digimon. Gargomon was in an all out shoot out with bountymon as they traded shots from their respective firearms. Both were behind some cover as they rethink their strategies.  
  
" Gargomon, you ok?" asked his tamer.  
  
" I'll be better once I get a piece of the crocodile hunter over there."  
  
" You want some, bunny? What's stopping you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
SPEED ACTIVATE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gargomon jumped from behind his dumpster and dashed at bountymon, guns blazing.  
  
" Just what I want you to do! Here's a new trick for ya!"  
  
  
  
  
SCATTER MINES  
  
  
  
He reached into his coat and threw out a mine, which landed right in the path of the speed champion. Henry could do nothing but watch as his digimon stepped on the mine and blew him backwards. Bountymon threw another mine at the wall behind him, attaching itself to the wall. Gargomon hit the mine dead on, forcing him forward by the blast. Bountymon pulled out his guns and fired away as the motionless body of gargomon. When the smoke cleared, he had de-digivolved back to his rookie form as his opponent walked and picked him up by the ear.  
  
" That shut you up."  
Meanwhile, blademon took on both leomon and cyberdramon. The two digimon slashed and punched at him but he blocked everything they threw at him with his sword.  
  
" You two are pretty good but here's something you can't punch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SWORD TORNADO  
  
  
  
  
Blademon put one sword in front of him and one behind and began to spin around at a high rate of speed. His spinning form turned into a tornado right in front of them. Cyberdramon's claws glowed with power as he readied his attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DESOLATION CLAW  
  
  
  
  
He dove right into swirling wind but came back down with a massive amount of cuts over his body.  
  
" Just try something else. As long as I'm spinning, you can't hurt me and I can do this all day!"  
  
  
  
FIST OF THE BEAST KING  
  
  
  
  
  
Leomon's attack fizzled out as it hit the wind. The twister dashed at the lion digimon, and began to cut into his digital skin with a vengeance. Jeri averted her eyes as leomon lay on the ground, while blademon, who had stopped spinning, stood over him.  
  
Guardramon was dodging the cards of casinomon while firing his guardian barrage.  
  
" You don't like playing poker huh? Well, how 'bout a new game?"  
  
  
  
  
  
OLD MAID  
  
  
  
  
He fired out a deck of card that surrounded him. The cards connected and form a white ribbon that wrapped tightly around his iron frame. Casinomon grinned evilly, grabbing the ribbon and swung him over his head and to the ground. He whipped him around into the side of a building and then onto a car. The ribbon turned back into cards and returned to his hand. Growlmon seemed the only going toe-to-toe with pattonmon with his dragon slash meeting his Patton punch.  
  
  
PYRO-BLASTER  
  
  
  
Pattonmon, using his metal arm, swatted the attack away as growlmon seemed exhausted. Taking advantage of this, he jumped right on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PUNCH CRAZY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His fists moved super fast, hitting every part of the virus champion, ending with a straight punch to his gut, and causing him to drop to his knees and de-digivolved.  
  
" Time to end this."  
  
  
  
DIAMOND STORM  
  
  
Pattonmon felt the attack and jumped away from guilmon as renamon came to his side.  
  
" Guilmon are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah, but I don't want to go to school today mom." He said, obviously out of it.  
  
" Takato!"  
The tamers looked over to see rika running over to them, to the pleasure of pattonmon and his crew.  
  
" Alright boys! Remember the plan." He said as they all backed away.  
  
" You guys alright?" she asked looking at takato.  
  
" Yeah but our digimon are worse for wear." He answered.  
  
" Hey, how come they stopped?" asked ryo.  
  
" Yeah. Our digimon are on the ropes. Why don't they finish us?" wondered Henry.  
  
" Hey! Don't give'em ideas!" terriermon yelled from the ground.  
  
" Because I told them not to."  
Rika cringed as she recognized the voice that spoke. From the top of a roof, he leapt down and landed in front of his men and looked straight at rika with a smile.  
  
" Hello kiddies."  
  
" What do you want, jerkweed?" asked kazu.  
  
" Oh, ruling both worlds, have all living beings bow to me but one thing at a time." He answered.  
  
" Now, my men can easily beat you digimon in their current state but I'm felling generous. Seeing as how renamon is the only one not hurt, I propose a one on one fight, between her and my pattonmon, no card, and no help, to the finish. If she wins, me and my men leave your digimon alone to heal."  
  
" And if she loses?" asked Henry.  
  
" You'll see. So are you game?"  
  
" Renamon, you don't do this if you don't want to." Said rika.  
  
" Rika, I don't think I have choice. We are not in any position to do anything about."  
  
" If you must, good luck renamon."  
  
" Yeah, show him what a tamer digimon can do!" said jeri.  
  
" Show him what for, renamon." Said guilmon as everyone cheered her on. She walked toward the space where she and pattonmon would fight.  
  
" I've been waiting for this for a long time."  
  
" Remember, go easy on her."  
  
" Yes sir." He said walking to the middle of the street to meet renamon.  
  
" Now for some mind games."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika?  
  
  
  
" What did you say?" she asked Henry.  
  
" I didn't say anything."  
  
  
  
Rika, over here.  
  
  
  
Rika looked up, right into the eyes of the warlord, who had a sick, tooth filled smile on his face.  
  
  
No rika. This is not your imagination. I am speaking to you in your mind. One of my powers is the ability to project my thoughts into any ones mind so this little conversation is between us. I hope you have thought about my offer. Do you have an answer? No? Fine. Then, enjoy the show. I know I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pattonmon looked over renamon as they met, with an evil smile on his face.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" First I'm gonna dirty you up and then, I'm gonna smash you!"  
  
" Why you?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIAMOND STORM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pattonmon put up his arms and blocked the attack. Renamon came right at him and fiercely began to punch his face. The tamers and digimon cheered as renamon worked on his body. Pattonmon swiped at her, but she was too quick, jumping up and delivering a combo of kicks to his head and neck. With one big round house, she dropped the massive digimon to the ground and landed on the ground behind his falling body.  
  
" Alright!" kazu and kenta cheered.  
  
" Who's next?" she asked defiantly but her answer was only laughter of the other digimon.  
  
" You stupid bitch! Do you think you can beat pattonmon so easily?" said blademon. She turned in time to see pattonmon jump to his feet with little more that a bloody lip.  
  
" I got to admit. You got a mean right but it won't save you." he said wiping the fluid from his lip. He cracked his knuckles while renamon readied herself for battle. But before she could think, pattonmon shot forward and clothes lined her, hitting the ground hard. She jumped into the air to perform her special attack but he leapt up, grabbed her, and power bombed her into the street. She jumped back to her feet and dashed backward. Pattonmon materialized behind her and kicked her into a window shop. Hurt and cut up, renamon still got to her feet, only to have pattonmon sucker punch her out of the shop and into a truck. She dashed at him but he grabbed her by the neck and punched her into a wall.  
  
" What the hell? How'd he get so fast?" asked kazu, shocked as the rest of them were.  
  
" This was his plan." Spoke leomon.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked jeri.  
  
" He lured her in, made her think she could beat him but all along, he was playing with her. She should never have said yes."  
Rika could only watch as her digimon was being taken apart. Renamon lay on the street, severely beaten and motionless. If it wasn't for her hard breathing and occasional moan, she might be thought of as dead.  
  
" Pattonmon stop!"  
  
The large digimon stopped his attack as the warlord assumed eye contact with rika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, rika you see how useless it is to fight me. Now you can end this. Just say yes.  
  
  
  
Still nothing? Fine. Further pre moan, she might be thought of as dead.  
  
" Pattonmon stop!"  
  
The large digimon stopped his attack as the warlord assumed eye contact with rika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, rika you see how useless it is to fight me. Now you can end this. Just say yes.  
  
  
  
Still nothing? Fine. Further persuasion is needed.  
  
  
  
" Pattonmon, dirty her up."  
  
" With pleasure master." He said as he stood over renamon who was too hurt to move let alone fight back. She was completely at his mercy. Without warning, he kicked her off the ground, rammed his knee into her gut and slammed his elbow on to her neck. Next, he grabbed her head, swung her around in a big circle and threw her into a wall. Before her feet touched the ground, he ran over and punched her relentlessly, using the force of the blows to keep her on the wall.  
Rika could only watch as her partner was beaten to an inch of her life. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked next to her to see takato, looking at her with his chocolate eyes and at that moment, she felt a little better as she looked back at the scene. Pattonmon stopped his assault, with an axe hammer smash, knocking her to the ground. Smirking at his work her kicked her into the air and as she began to fall, he knocked her back up, treat her as a volleyball. He jumped up and, like volleyball, spiked her on to the ground. He reached down, placed renamon on his knee and started to pound her face in. rika, not being able to hold them in any long, let a few tears fall from her eyes while takato squeezed her hand in support.  
  
" That's enough." Said the warlord, allowing his man to drop her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come now rika. I know you don't want to see renamon hurt any further. Join me or I'll have to persuade you further.  
  
  
  
  
No? Very well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pattonmon, break her ankle."  
  
Pattonmon eagerly reached down and locked in an ankle lock. Renamon struggled to free herself but was too weak to even move. With a laugh, he jerked her ankle around and snapped it. At first renamon felt nothing but numbness but soon it came like a tidal wave.  
  
" YAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Jeri looked away with tears in her eyes as Henry held her, horrified as well. Kazu and kenta were petrified; ryo didn't know what to feel, while takato could only watch as rika cried at what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
You can make it end rika. Just say the word and I'll stop him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still silent, huh? It's just gonna get more painful for her.  
  
  
  
" Pattonmon, break her arm."  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" Surprise me."  
  
Pattonmon got down and put her right arm in an arm bar lock. Like the ankle, he snapped her arm in two but unlike her ankle, she felt it immediately. Rika could barely keep it together.  
  
  
  
Pity you won't answer me.  
  
  
  
  
" Pattonmon, end it!"  
  
" How?"  
  
" In the way that I like."  
  
Pattonmon reached down, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. Renamon gasped as he began to choke the life out of her.  
  
  
Rika, I admire your strength at watching this but think about this; every thing my monster has done to renamon, every blow, every break, every injury, I will have him do to your precocious gogglehead.  
  
  
  
  
No!  
  
  
  
Yes. And I won't stop him! Hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The tamers and digimon looked over at rika who had head face lowered with tears dropping on the ground.  
  
" Rika, do you have something to say?" asked the warlord, already knowing the answer.  
  
" Yes. I agree." She said simply.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" You agree to let renamon and everyone else live?"  
  
" I promise."  
  
" Then I will join you."  
  
" What?!" all the tamers and digimon seemed to say as the warlord's grinned got even wider.  
  
" Very good. I know you would. Pattonmon drop her."  
  
The digimon did as he was told, letting renamon fall limply to the ground.  
  
" Rika, what the hell was that?! Did you just agree to join him?!" asked Henry as they all gathered by her.  
  
" He came by my house yesterday. He said that if I didn't join him, then he would kill all of you."  
  
" But rika, why didn't you tell us?" asked ryo.  
  
" And what could we have done, fight?! Look at what that got renamon! She's barely alive! I can't stand by and watch as he does that to all of you! I'm sorry."  
  
" Well rika, I'm waiting." Yelled the warlord. Gritting her teeth, she started her walk when she finally noticed that takato was still holding her hand.  
  
" Gogglehead let go."  
  
" I can't do that rika. I can't just let you join him."  
  
" Please this is hard enough."  
  
" Rika, I made a promise and I always keep my promises."  
  
" I know but I-I can't stand to see something happen to you. Good bye takato." She said as she slowly pulled away from his grip and away from the tamers. As she needed the warlord, he offered his hand and she, reluctantly, took it.  
  
" Welcome, my empresses." He greeted, kissing her hand.  
  
" Now what's a empresses with out a lady in waiting? Pattonmon!"  
  
" Welcome to the dark side, baby." He said picking her up and threw her on to his shoulder.  
  
" Say goodbye to your old life and welcome to your new one."   
  
With that, the group turned away from the tamers and began to walk away. Takato looked at the ground, his body shaking with anger and gripping his d-power.  
  
" Come on takato. We have to fall back, re think our plans."  
  
" No."  
  
" Come on chumly! None of our digimon aren't in any condition to fight!"  
  
" No! It can't end like this! Not before I........." he said before breaking into a dead run after them.  
  
" No takato!" said guilmon, trying to move but failing. The goggled leader circle around the group and stopped in front of them.   
  
" Takato, what are you doing?" asked the warlord, obviously amused.  
  
" You're not taking them."  
  
" Takato, takato, takato. Your little pet dinosaur can barely walk, let alone fight. So what are you gonna do, pull a card."  
  
" I don't know, but I made promise, to stay by her side, to help her and support her, and I always keep my promises."  
  
" Nice little speech but alas, you must learn."  
Suddenly, the warlord had takato by the throat and in the air.  
  
" No! You promised!" said rika.  
  
" I said I would let him live. I don't say in what condition. Now get ready for.........what?! No! It can't be!"  
The warlord's eyes glowed as he looked over takato. In his vision, a strange glow outlined takato, causing him to drop him. Rika ran over to his side as he coughed.  
  
" Takato, you ok?"  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" Kill him!"  
The two tamers looked up the warlord; his face had changed from the amused look to an angry sneer.  
  
" But you said you would let him live."  
  
" Things change my dear. Kill him."  
  
" But why master?" asked bountymon.  
  
" Because of what I sense on him. He is an ascendant."  
  
The nightmare brigade looked at him in shock at what he said about takato.  
  
" I'm a what?"  
  
" Sir are you sure? Don't you have to be born in the digital world to be one?" asked blademon.  
  
" I don't know but I know what I felt. He has the same aura of that bastard! I don't how this wimp got such a rare power but it's dormant now! If we kill him now, he can't unlock it and use to against me! I want him dead NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: is it true? Has takato gained the ultimate power of good?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HISTORY LESSON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: like it so far? I hope so. Right now, max and goku are still at it.  
Max: ready to give up?  
Goku: no way! I'm haven't even used my full power.  
MA: aww crap. Some one kill me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	3. history lesson

MA: hey peoples. I can't believe that I got so many reviews for just this movie.  
Takato: All right!  
MA: what's up with you?  
Takato: I'm an ascendant! I can kick some major ass!  
Max: I don't thinks so kid.  
Takato: oh yeah! Let's go, sucka!  
Max: takato, sit down. You'll hurt yourself.  
Takato: what's the matter, you scared?  
Max: please.  
Takato: hey! It's an all you can eat buffet for 1.99!  
Max: where?  
(Max turns his head and takato sucker punches him. Max doesn't even fell it.)  
Max: where's the buffet?   
Takato: AAHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!  
Rika: takato you dumb ass!  
MA: takato, let me give you some info: YOU'RE NOT A ASCENTDANT YET!  
Takato: now you tell me!  
Rika: why do I even date you?  
Max: that's what you get for tricking me.  
MA: care to do the disclaimer?  
Takato: ma doesn't own, ow! Digimon or dbz, oww! The pain!  
Rika: come on gogglehead. Let's get some ice.  
MA: while he gets patched up, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
HISTORY LESSON  
  
  
  
  
  
" Kill him! Takato must die!"  
The order came to takato's fright as the four huge digimon under the warlord's control came at him. The other tamers race at them but they wouldn't get there in time. Suddenly, for some reason, everything stopped; the tamers, digimon, everything stopped in their track, as if time stopped.   
  
" So he is one?"  
Stepping among the frozen figures was a weird man; he had large pointy ears with gold earrings hanging from them, blue skin and a blue a red outfit.  
  
" Yes, he is master."  
Behind was an older man with gray hair and a brown robe. Beside him was a taller man wore a black mask that covered his whole head except his eyes, a trench coat and black boots.  
  
" He doesn't look like much."  
  
" Trust me, master shinmon he is." said the masked man.  
  
" What do you think we should do?"  
  
" He hasn't unlocked his power but with proper guidance, he can." Said the old man.  
  
" Fine. Simms, you will do this but you are not to tell him more than he needs to know."  
  
" Yes master."  
  
" And you shall only advise but don't reveal yourself to him until he unlocks his power."  
  
" I understand. But what about now? He wouldn't survive this situation."  
  
" Very well. I will add him this time but the next time, he will live or die on what he does or doesn't do."  
  
" Very well."  
  
" Now to work. Relocate." He spoke while waving his hand over the warlord and his goons, causing them to dissolve and vanished.  
  
" Well, it's time for me to go. Good luck."   
With that, the being known as shinmon vanished, leaving the two alone with the frozen tamers.  
  
" You wanna know something?"  
  
" What, Simms?"  
  
" You look just like that guy from G gundam."  
  
" Shut up and restart time."  
  
" Fine. Unfreeze."  
  
All the tamers and their digimon fell to the ground as time began again. Takato and rika both blinked as Simms came into their view.  
  
" Hello there."  
  
" What the? Where's the warlord?" asked rika.  
  
" Oh, I just sent him away."  
  
" For good?" asked takato.  
  
" You wish! Life's not that easy. No, they'll be back so we don't have much time. Is there any where that they don't know about?"  
  
" Well, seeing as how they have all the info on us, I think I know a place but just who are you?" said Henry as the tamers aided their digimon.  
  
" I'll tell but now we have to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Huh?" thought the nightmare brigade as they and their master found themselves back at their warehouse base, completely clueless to what just happened.  
  
" How did we get back here?" asked casinomon.  
  
" I thought we were taking out that little kid." Said bountymon.  
  
" Master, did you bring us here?" asked pattonmon.  
  
" No I didn't."  
  
" Then what happened?"  
  
" It seems that those wannabes have some allies, very powerful allies."  
  
" So what do we do?" asked blademon.  
  
" Fan out! Find them. Bring rika to me, the others mean nothing to me so do what you want and above all, takato must die."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tamers were regrouping in the Hypnos building where they fought the d-reaper, and the old man was now healing the digimon, now on guilmon.  
  
" Ok, guilmon. You're ok."  
  
" Wow. I feel better." He said as he stood up. He then moved over to the extremely injured and put his hands over her. His palms started to glow as waves of energy radiated off them and into the digimon.  
  
" Will she be ok?" asked jeri.  
  
" She's hurt pretty bad and it will take longer than the others but she will be fine."  
  
" Ok, now can you tell who you are and how you can do that?" demanded Henry.  
  
" Always with the questions, huh Henry? My name is Ezekiel Simms and I'm here to give you kids some help."   
  
" You're gonna help us with that warlord creep?" asked kazu.  
  
" Yes. He is a creep, isn't he?"  
The glow from his hand died down as all of renamon's battle wounds healed and was now awake. She looked around, wondering where she was.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" You're ok now."   
  
" It's..." she was about to say but Simms slightly shook his head.  
  
" Nothing. Thanks." She spoke, understanding what he meant.  
  
" So spill who is he?" asked rika.  
  
" Well, where do I start?" he said walking around while everyone took a seat.  
  
" How about at the beginning?" said ryo.  
  
" Man you're more impatient than davis."  
  
" Why bring him up?" asked kenta.  
  
" Oh, because I've met him." He answered simply, to the surprise of the tamers.  
  
" Wait just a minute! You're saying you've met Davis from the digimon TV?"  
  
" Yep, and the rest of the digidestined too, if you're wondering."  
The tamers all looked at him with disbelief and utter shock.  
  
" Perhaps I should explain."  
  
" Yeah, you should." Said Henry.  
  
" Ok, how should I explain this? Well you see, just as this world is a single planet in a infinite universe, the digital world your digimon are from is also one world in a universe of digimon, some more powerful than any of you can imagine. For each digital world that exists, it parallels a different earth, each with it's own peoples. And in one of these worlds, the digidestined aren't characters in a cartoon, they are real people."  
  
" Cool. I would give anything to meet the real digidestined." Said kazu.  
  
" That would be nice. But this is also connected to the situation now because the warlord is from the world of the digidestined."  
  
" Really?" said jeri.  
  
" Yes. He was once like all of you, an ordinary boy until he found his digivice. Instead of taking him to the digital world, it took him to the dark ocean. He became corrupt and evil, thanks to the forces of darkness. He shed his old identity and became the villain you face today, the digital warlord."  
  
" Well, he can't be that strong, can he?" asked terriermon.  
  
" No, he's far stronger that you think. I'm afraid not even the digidestined could beat him and you won't either. His power far surpasses those of a mega."  
  
" So how was he beaten?"  
  
" Well, one day, brave and powerful young man challenged his power. In massive battle that spanned both worlds, he fought the warlord with everything he had. In the end, he defeated the evil villain."  
  
" Wow. So what happened to this hero?" asked guardramon.  
  
" He gave up his life so that many more after him would live."   
  
" I'm sorry." Said jeri, seeing the sorrow in his eyes.  
  
" That's all well and all but how do we beat this guy? According to you, even if we bio-merge, we wouldn't stand a chance." Asked ryo.  
  
" Before I would say no way but now that has all changed." He said as he looked at takato.  
  
" What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
" I'm looking at you like that because you, my friend, are the only hope to defeat this bastard once and for all."  
  
" Wait! What's so special about chumly?" pondered kazu.  
  
" 'chumly', as you like to call him, is an ascendant."  
  
" The warlord called him that before you sent him away. What is that and why did he want takato dead all of sudden?" demanded rika.  
  
" Because he's afraid of him." He answered.  
  
" He's afraid of me?"  
  
" You see takato, the person who beat him the first time wasn't an ordinary human and he had no digimon partner. He defeated him using his bare hands. He had a rare power within him, a power that stemmed from the force of life itself. It was the power of the ascendant. When he fully unlocked this energy, he was granted unbelievable battle skills; speed, strength, and raw power. When he was in this form, no one could rival his power and even the warlord was no match for him."  
  
" And I have this power?"  
  
" Yes but it lies dormant now. He has to kill you before you can bring up the power. From that moment on, you became real threat to him and he will not stop until you die unless you can unlock it yourself."  
  
" But how?"  
  
" It is activated from extreme emotion, like love, sorrow or in most cases, rage."  
  
" Rage?" said takato.   
  
" Yes."  
  
" Th-there has to be another way."  
  
" Rage is the easiest way."  
  
" No! I-I don't want to get angry! Not again!" he said as he walked towards the window with guilmon by his side. Rika looked at him, almost worried.  
  
" I think takato still hasn't gotten over what happened in the digital world." explained Henry.  
  
" Yes. I know all about the megaidramon incident."  
  
  
  
  
Takato, you must fight your demons or you won't survive the battle ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been over an hour since Simms little history lesson. Most of the tamers and digimon was taking this time to contact their families and take a rest. Takato was still staring out the window as guilmon watch him from the side.  
  
" Takato."  
  
He turned to see rika walking in to the room with two sodas.  
  
" Rika. Where is everybody?"  
  
" Down stair, raiding the snack machines. Here." She said handed him a soda.  
  
" So what are you thinking about?"  
  
" What Simms said. What I have to do? I don't want to get mad like that again."  
  
" Well sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do."  
  
" But what I turn into a monster, like megaidramon?"  
  
" You won't, takato. You're not like that that was just a one time thing." She said put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Thanks rika. I wish was as sure as you are." He replied, putting his hand on hers and returning to the view outside the window.   
  
" Huh?"  
  
" What, takato?"  
  
" It's nothing I thought I saw someone standing on the roof of that building over there."  
  
" You're going crazy gogglehead."  
  
" Rika." spoke renamon as she appeared behind her.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing I..." she said just before she grabbed the two tamers and pushed guilmon as pattonmon smashed through the window in all his gigantic glory.  
  
" Well. Looky at what I found." he spoke as his comrades jumped in as well.  
  
" Pattonmon."  
  
" Hello to you too, beautiful. Normally, I would like to have some more fun with you but now it's all business. The others mean nothing! The boy must die!" he ordered as they advanced upon them when the floor exploded behind them.  
  
" Hello boy! Ready for a rematch?" said rapidmon, jump through the hole and in front of them.  
  
" Hey guys!" Henry yelled.  
  
" Henry! What's up, or should I say, what's down?"  
  
" Very funny takato! We saw those ass clowns jump in up stairs so terriermon thought he should have a rematch with them, as rapidmon!"  
  
" I think Einstein has the right idea."  
  
" Right. Let's give it to him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
  
  
GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO ----- WARGROWLMON  
RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO ----- TAOMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You beat up my friend! Now you're mine!" roared wargrowlmon.  
  
" You want it dino breath? Come and get it!" taunted pattonmon. The ultimate charged right into him, smashing both into the wall and into the next room.  
  
" I'll back you up mate!" bountymon yelled, drawing his guns.  
  
" I don't think so!"  
  
  
  
  
RAPID FIRE  
  
  
  
  
  
The two missiles hit the ground in front of him, knocking him out the window while he followed.  
  
" You're dead, bitch!" said blademon jumping at rika and takato.  
  
  
  
  
THOUSAND SPELL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scrolls impacted on his skin, dropping him to the floor.  
  
" That's right bitch!" said taomon.  
  
" Don't forget me!"  
  
  
  
LIGHTNING BLADE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The attack hit the only member unhurt.  
  
" This is going to hurt!" casinomon said as he was knocked outside by the oncoming attack. The tamers looked at the hole to see andromon climbing up and out.  
  
" Andromon!" said takato in surprise.  
  
" Hey guys! Didn't think he could digivolve again, did you?" yelled kazu.  
  
" Enough chit chat! We've got a fight on our hands!"   
In the next room, wargrowlmon and pattonmon were involved in an all out brawl. Pattonmon punched him in the face while he retaliated with a slash from his arm blade. Wargrowlmon rammed him to the wall, and began to pound away on him. Pattonmon came back with a kick and a punch to his mouth. The digimon growled as they locked up in a test of strength, as their feet dug into the floor.  
  
" Forget about dino breath! You can't beat me! I'm pattonmon, the warlord's most powerful solder!"  
  
" Oh yeah! Well, I'm wargrowlmon and I'm takato's best friend and you will not kill him!"  
  
" Really? And what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
" This!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ATOMIC BLASTER  
  
  
  
  
With his arms held up by his opponent's, pattonmon was unguarded from the attack.  
  
" Damn you!" were his final words as he was deleted and his data scatted to the winds.  
  
" I would upload your data but you're not worth it."  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the digimon had spilled out on the street, in front of the building. Bountymon was have a hard time with rapidmon as the digimon was moving too fast to hit with his bounty assault.  
  
" Stop jumping around and fight fair!"  
  
" And who are you talk about fair! Eat this!" he yelled, firing more rockets down on him. Bountymon took out a long chain, swung it around and threw. It wrapped around his leg, stopping his movements.  
  
" Now I've got you!"  
  
" Now sucka! I've got you!"  
  
  
  
  
TRI BEAM  
  
  
  
  
" Crickey!" he screamed before he was deleted into oblivion.   
  
" Take that."  
  
Blademon was also having his hands full with taomon as she dodge every cut, and slash he tried with her.   
  
" Time to end this!" he said.  
  
" I agree!"  
  
  
  
  
TALISMAN OF LIGHT  
  
  
  
Using her giant paintbrush, she drew a symbol in the air and threw it at the attack, deleting him in a flash of light. Now, only casinomon was left and he knew he out numbered so he began to back out of the battle.  
  
" Where do you think you're going?"  
  
He turned around to see leomon, cyberdramon, and andromon standing behind him, all ready to fight.  
  
" Uh, card game anyone?"  
  
  
  
DESOLATION CLAW  
  
FIST OF THE BEAST KING  
  
GATTLING BARRAGE  
  
  
The combination of digimon attacks hit him point blank, leaving only his playing cards behind.  
  
" Game over." Growled cyberdramon.  
  
" Alright! You beat those creeps!" cheered kenta as the tamers emerged from the building.   
  
" Is everyone all right?" asked leomon.  
  
" Just about. You guys ok?" said Henry.  
  
" I could go another ten rounds." Joked rapidmon.  
  
" Where's wargrowlmon?" asked taomon. Her answer came as wargrowlmon blasted out of the building and landed on the ground.  
  
" Sorry. I got held up."  
  
" Well, with those digimon out of the way, maybe things will get easier." Said jeri. Just then, the sound of clapping could be heard. Emerging from the alley and with a large smile on his face was the warlord.  
  
" Congratulations are in order. You beat my men and easily, I must say. I hope you are all feeling pretty good about yourselves because now, you must face me and I won't be so easy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: it's the tamers vs. the warlord. Also the moment you've been waiting for.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE WRATH OF THE WARLORD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: sorry the battles were so short but I'm saving all my big fights for the warlord vs. takato.  
Max: ass! You're not supposed to reveal that!  
MA: opps! My bad!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	4. wrath of the warlord

MA: hey peoples! Well, as all of you know the new season of digimon premiered on UPN a few weeks ago and so far it has promise. So without further adieu, the goggle boy of this season, here's takuya!  
Takuya: hey guys!  
Max: enough chitchat. Have a seat kid. We got things to talk about.  
Takuya: what kind of things?  
Tai: you see kid, when digimon started, people expected certain people to get to together and thank to the big wigs, this has not been happening. For example, sora and me were meant to be together, but they put her with matt.  
Max: do you know how horrible it is to see you mom reject you dad for your uncle?  
Takuya: pretty bad.  
Tai: and take takato here. He and rika made the perfect couple, but thanks to a mistake, he had to pay.  
Takato: they had every anime character in the world to whoop my ass for a full week.  
Takuya: I guess it could be worse.  
Takato: could be worse?! I had my d-power stuck up my ass! I had to wait five days for that damn thing to shift into just the right position so they could remove it!  
Takuya: ouch!  
Tai: so since Zoe is the only girl there, you will try to get her! Do we want JP to get her?  
Max: no.  
Tai: do we want Tommy to get here?  
Max: no.  
Tai: and do we want kouji to get her?  
Max: no.  
Tai: you will try or bad things will happen.  
Takuya: l-l-like what?  
Takato: like the beating of you by us. And I've been waiting for this for a long time.  
MA: now that that's out of the way, care to do the disclaimer?  
Takuya: ok. Ma doesn't own digimon so don't sue him.  
MA: ok. Now take a seat and watch. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
THE WRATH OF THE WARLORD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ai and mako laughed loudly as they ran around the yard, playing hide and go seek.  
  
" Impmon, where are you?" ai asked playfully but unknown to both of them, the rookie was standing on the roof of the house, watching the sky as it darkened around a part of downtown.  
  
" Something's up and I bet dollars to donuts that pineapple head and his friend are in it."  
Impmon leapt down in front of his two tamers.  
  
" Gotcha, impmon." Exclaimed mako.  
  
" Sorry guys. I can't play with you anymore."  
  
" You have to fight again, don't you?" asked ai.  
  
" Yep, 'fraid so."  
  
" Well we can't stop you so be careful."  
  
" Yeah and kick some butt!"   
  
" I will. See ya later!" he said jumping out of the yard and running down the street.  
  
" What have you guys gotten yourselves into now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the clouds swirled around him, he laughed madly while his power rose rapidly. The digimon, who de-digivolved, and tamers could barely stand as the round quaked and cracked under them. Renamon's fur stood straight up while Guilmon's had gone viral.  
  
" What's going on?" yelled jeri over the rumbling.  
  
" He's increasing his power! I don't know how but his power is growing rapidly!" answered leomon.  
  
" Renamon, are you ok?" asked rika.  
  
" I knew his power was great but I had now idea!"  
  
As suddenly as his power up began, his aura vanished, signaling that he was through. Around him was a large crater, created by his power and arcs of power shot around him. He jumped out of the hole and on to the un-cracked part of the ground with a grin pasted on his face.  
  
" Well that feels a lot better! You have no idea how difficult and boring it is to how back your power!" he said stretching out his arms.  
  
" So leomon, what are our chances?" asked a very frighten kenta, squeezing the life out of marine Angemon.  
  
" As most of you human have been know to say, about a snowball's chance in hell. And that's before he powered up."  
  
" Well now that I'm up and ready, who's first?" he asked as they all took a step back.  
  
" No takers? Fine. Why don't all you mega level digimon fight and the rest take off? Look, I'll even give you time to get to your mega levels."  
  
" And how do know you attack us while we do?" asked Henry.  
  
" You don't. I just want you all to know that, even at your best, you were no match for me!"  
  
" Jeri, kazu, kenta, you guys go." Ryo ordered.  
  
" What?! No way ryo, man!" said kazu.  
  
" Yeah, we can fight." Said jeri.  
  
" Don't you guys get it? This guy wants to fight the megas and last time I checked, guardromon and leomon aren't card carrying members of that club!" explained rika.  
  
" But marine Angemon is mega!"   
  
" No offense kenta but even Susie could be beat him." Said terriermon.  
  
" I agree with them." leomon spoke.  
  
" What are you talking about?" asked his tamer.  
  
" I'm afraid that we are no match for the warlord right now. They are the only ones who have even a small chance of winning so it's best if we just watch and stay out of the way."  
  
" I have to agree with my furry comrade: we have to stay out of this." Added guardromon.  
  
" Alright. You win. But if you're in trouble, we're jumping in!" agreed kazu as he and the other ran back to a safe distance.   
  
" Safe distance isn't going help them as much as becoming megas will help you."  
  
" Just shut up and fight!" exclaimed cyberdramon.  
  
" Eager isn't he? Just like the sovereigns were."  
  
" What do you mean 'were'?" asked renamon.  
  
" Did I forget to mention that I beat the sovereigns? I must have. I must thank them for giving so much power, if they wake up that is."  
  
" This guy beat the sovereigns?! No way!" said ryo.  
  
" Nonetheless, we have to fight and win!" exclaimed takato.  
  
" Oh you will fight and lose! Now hurry up and bring it! I haven't got all day!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
  
  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIO MERGE TO----JUSTIMON  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO----MEGA GARGOMON  
RENAMON BIO MERGE TO----SAKUYAMON  
GUILMON BIO MERGE TO----GALLANTMON   
  
  
  
" Now that was impressive!" he mocked as he clapped at their efforts.   
  
" So now, who will be first? Will it be the arrogant boy and his gung ho digimon?" he said eying justimon.  
  
" The genius and his loud mouth rabbit?" he spoke, referring to mega gargomon.  
  
" The little gogglehead and his baby dino?" he glared at gallantmon as he said it.  
  
" Or the queen and her fox in waiting?" he ranted looking dead at sakuyamon.  
  
" Choices. Hard to choose. Now I think that it will be YOU!"  
  
Before they could think of putting a defense, he zoomed passed them and drove his elbow into the mid-section of justimon. Inside his sphere, ryo felt nothing but unbearable pain as he sunk to the ground.  
  
" Sakuyamon, did you catch that?" asked rika.  
  
" No. I've never seen some one move that fast!"  
  
" And he dropped justimon with one hit!" said Henry from his sphere.  
  
" That's one down and three to go." He remarked, letting his scarf fall of his head. He then turned and faced the three remaining megas.   
  
" We may go down but not before we kick your ass!"  
Mega gargomon soared into the sky and powered up for his attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MEGA BARRAGE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, if you can't beat him......" said gallantmon.  
  
" And I thought I was the crazy one." said sakuyamon.  
  
  
  
SPRIT STRIKE   
  
SHIELD OF THE JUST  
  
  
  
  
  
The three-pronged attack howled at the warlord but he made no visible effect to move or block the onslaught. The resulting explosion rocked the area for blocks around.  
  
" Alright! I knew he wasn't that tough!" said mega gargomon.  
  
" Think again bugs!"  
Out of the smoke of the blast, stood the warlord, smile and all, and unharmed by their assault.  
  
" That was pretty good. I think you popped my ears with that one." he remarked, digging in his ear.  
  
" Oh yeah! Well I'll do more than pop your ears!" mega gargomon yelled, diving right at him with a punch. The warlord merely tilted his head to the side to avoid the punch. Gallantmon charged with his lance but he stepped to side to let his past. Sakuyamon got her chance and, with staff in hand, attack. He saw her coming and bent his back, allowing the staff to miss him by inches. Mega gargomon tried a sneak attack but hit nothing but air.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. Were you trying to attack me?" he asked, leaning against the side of a building. Angered, he punched again, destroying the wall but not his target.  
  
" Come on! You're suppose to be the fast one!" he taunted from the roof. Growling, he opened all of his missile ports and fired. The warlord took to the sky, easily avoiding the exploding missiles with a grin. Mega gargomon jump up and punched at him but he vanished before his punch got close.  
  
" Man! He's moving too fast! How do fight something we can't catch?" asked Henry.  
  
" What's the matter? I'm not every using all my speed." Said voice of the warlord, from behind him. He swung, wildly, behind him but found nothing.  
  
" This has been fun, bunny boy, but from the looks on your friend's face, they want some too, so time to finish this! Ready?" he said appearing in front of him.  
  
" One, two, three, and...... Go!"  
Without warning, he flew straight at mega gargomon. The mega held up his arms in defense, waiting for the attack to come but when he put them down, he was nowhere to be found.   
  
" Yoo-hoo."  
He slowly turned his head to see the warlord over his and before he could think, he landed a deep kick to the back of his neck, sending him screaming to the ground, impacting a building and collapsing on him. The other tamers and digimon could only look on as one of their friends became buried under a pile of steel beams, glass, and concrete.  
  
" That ought to shut his mouth. Momentai that, bitch!"  
  
  
SPIRIT STRIKE  
  
  
  
A huge blast erupted from his position as sakuyamon floated behind him.  
  
" Fight first, gloat later."  
Before she could do anything, the warlord materialized behind her, grabbed her arm, twisted it around her back and put her in chokehold with his free hand.  
  
" Naughty girl. Thinking that you could attack me from behind and get away with it. Too bad I heard you at the last second."  
  
" Just end it!"  
  
" Oh no. I want to savor this. Even as a digimon, you're still beautiful! For t Even as a digimon, you're still beautiful! For this reason, I pitch my offer to you again. Interested?"  
  
" Like I am of a boil in the crack of my ass!"  
  
" Fine. Be that way."   
In one swift motion, he released her and punched her multiple times. He watched with great attention as her body fell and slammed in to pavement below. Before she could get up, he drove from the sky and drove his knee into her abdomen, causing her to spew out some blood.  
  
" I think now you wish you had taken my offer. Oh, well. Because you are so dear to me, I'll do you first!" he said as his hand began to glow with a dark blue aura, ready to end her life in one big blast.  
  
" Let her go."  
  
His attention was now diverted to the form of gallantmon standing down the street of him.  
  
" Well, well. Rika, look it's your knight in shining armor. How romantic."  
  
" Takato......no." rika barely said as she watched gallantmon.  
  
" You have hurt and killed many innocents in your mad quest for power. Now you must pay for your sins."  
  
" Sorry, I left my wallet back at the house. Besides, who's gonna make me, you? Are you serious?"  
  
" I've never been more serious about anything in my life."  
  
" Very well. If you want her, come and get her."   
Not waiting for another invitation, the holy knight digimon dashed at the warlord with his lance held up and ready. The warlord dodged his charge and punched him in his face. Although in pain, he went back on the attack with his lance slashing, swiping and lunging away but he dodged them with relative ease. With dodging one of his attacks, the warlord fired off an energy blast. Putting up his shield, he blocked the blast but it exploded on contact, throwing him back into a building.   
  
" Pity. He had potential."  
Gallantmon angrily jumped out of the rubble and ran at the evil one but he caught him by his lance.  
  
" You're a tough piece of leather. Persistence; I like that in my men. I hate in my heroes!"   
He let go of the lance and drove his knee into him, followed by a punched to the face, finally downing the mega.  
  
" My, my. That was interesting. Out of all of these wannabes, you lasted the longest. I wonder why that is? Must be the fact that you're an ascendant. A shame that you couldn't access the power or you've gave me a run for my money." He gloated over the fallen gallantmon.  
  
" Watch closely rika. You could've saved him but now, he dies."   
He picked up his head and prepared drive his hand into his skull. Sakuyamon could only watch as her friend was now at his mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
CORONA BLASTER  
  
  
  
  
He yelled in surprise as the attack hit him from behind and sent him skidding across the ground.   
  
" Hey pineapple head! There was a party and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt, really I am."  
Gallantmon weakly looked up to see a grinning beelzemon in blast mode.  
  
" Beelzemon?"  
  
" I knew there was something interesting happening here so I decided to check it out. Though for the life of me, I can't figure how a four megas can get beat by one lone human."  
  
" He's not human. He's too strong to fight and too evil. Beelzemon please go with you can!" pleaded sakuyamon.  
  
" Don't worry fox face. I can handle him." He said confidently.  
  
" So you're beelzemon?"   
The dark mega faced the villain; although a little dirty and his shirt torn in spots, he was, for the most part, unhurt.  
  
" Yep. Who wants to know?"  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself; digital warlord, world conquer, tyrant, and over all badass."  
  
" Badass! You wish! Around here, I'm big evil!"  
  
" Really? Good. Seeing as how these punks took out my men, why don't you join me? I can grant you more power than you already have."  
  
" Sorry. Maybe another time or another place, I would say yes, but now, I don't think so."  
  
" Not you too. Oh well. Seeing as how you tore up my shirt, I must make you suffer."  
  
" Well, I'm right here. So come on! Don't be scared! Come get yourself some!"  
  
" Yummy!"  
  
The two warriors took to the air, not taking their eyes off each other. The warlord fired off a few shots, but beelzemon's speed was much higher than the other digimon had, allowing him to dodge the balls as they exploded around him. He cocks his blaster and let's loose his own salvo on the villain but he swatted them all away with on hand. The biker digimon flew at him and, with his free hand glowing, began to swipe at him, furiously. He backed handed him while beelzemon came back with a kick to his face. He began to rapidly kick at his body, but unfortunately he was too busy to notice that his attacks were doing nothing to hurt him. Meanwhile, gallantmon crawled over to sakuyamon who was barely making it to her feet.  
  
" Hey rika, you ok?" asked takato.  
  
" I've been better."  
  
" Can you fight?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I have a idea."  
  
" Well, spill gogglehead!"  
  
" Well, we can't beat him in an out right fight but we can concentrate all of our power into our weapons, and catch him off guard, we can get him."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" No, not really. At worst, we could just piss him off; at best, we could hurt him bad enough for the others to take advantage. Most likely, we'll de-digivolve back to normal afterwards."  
  
" Look, goggle head, if you're trying to impress me......"  
  
" What?"  
  
" It worked."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Can talk about this later? Beelzemon's barely hold on." exclaimed sakuyamon.  
  
" Right! On your word takato." said gallantmon.  
  
" We have to time this just right."  
  
Meanwhile in the sky, beelzemon floated in the sky, beaten and exhausted, while the warlord was barely winded.  
  
" Well this has been but now to end it."  
  
Quickly vanishing, he reappeared behind beelzemon and ripped out his wing. The mega screamed in agony while he held him by the neck. With a might swing, he launched him to the ground at a high velocity and impacted the street. As the dust settled, revealing impmon in a huge crater, unconscious and hurt badly.  
  
" NOW!"  
Both megas jumped up with their weapons forward. The warlord didn't see that attackers until they were right under. As quick as he could, he grabbed their weapons, inches from his stomach.  
  
" Well, it's seems that you two had some fight in you but it's nothing!"  
  
" Oh we're not done yet!"  
  
  
  
SPIRIT...  
  
LIGHTENING...  
  
  
  
Suddenly, sakuyamon's staff and gallantmon's lance began to glow, and the warlord was now finding it hard to hold them back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STRIKE!!!!  
  
JOUST!!!!  
  
  
  
  
No longer able to hold them back, he screamed in pain as the attacks hit him dead on. The beaten digimon woke up in time to see a bright light surround all three of them and in one big burst of light; they streaked across the sky toward the outskirts of town. Mega gargomon de-digivolved back to terriermon and Henry, both cut up and bleeding while Henry looked to see where they had went.  
  
" Takato......rika......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball of light that was gallantmon, sakuyamon, and the warlord blasted across a wooded area and towards a warehouse. Suddenly, two beams of light landed in the woods, which turned out to be renamon and guilmon who were out cold on the ground while the main ball crashed though the roof of the warehouse. Unknown to any of them, the masked man walked past the unconscious rookies.  
  
" Good. It's almost time."  
Inside rika struggled to her feet, pushing off debris that came from the roof; her hair was out of her ponytail, her clothes were torn, and some blood came out her mouth.   
  
" Takato?" she yelled, holding her arm as she looked for him. She heard a groin in the middle of the floor and on instinct; she ran to the source of the sound, find an unconscious takato.  
  
" Come on gogglehead. We got to get out of here."  
She suddenly heard crunch behind her and quickly turn in time to receive a hard slap from the warlord; his shirt was ripped in half, he was bleeding from many places and limped as walked over to rika, who was nurse her cheek.  
  
" That was a nice attack but if it's goal was to piss me off then MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" He yelled, lifted her up by the neck.  
  
" I offered you everything; power, wealth, even aid for your family! But you threw back in face! Now, his fate is yours!" he said raising his hand with the siphon while rika had a look of absolute terror in her eyes.  
  
" Don't worry about your gogglehead! He and everyone else you care about will join you soon! Goodbye, my empress!"  
With that, he gripped her neck with the siphon and began to drain her energy. Rika struggle and punched to free herself but her strength was leaving her. Meanwhile takato slowly woke to the scene before him as he got to his feet. Soon, the young girl stopped moving all together as the warlord removed his siphon and threw at takato's feet.  
  
" Rika! No! Rika!" he yelled as he held on to her head.  
  
" Takato, I......" was all she could get out as she closed her eyes, forever. Takato cried hard as his tears hit her face.  
  
" Rika no. Please don't go."  
  
" Don't worry gogglehead, you'll see her soon enough."  
Takato sorrow turned into white-hot rage as he looked at the gloating warlord.  
  
" YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT NAME AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RIGHT TO CALL THAT! JUST BECAUSE SHE SAID NO, YOU KILLED HER! I'LL MAKE YOU HURT FOR THIS!" takato roared as his hair began to stand on ends  
  
" And what can you do about it? Even in my weaken state, I can beat all of you. Face it you lost, gogglehead."  
  
" I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Suddenly, takato felt a strange twinge within him and more fury he felt the more the twinge grew.   
  
  
  
  
That's it, takato. Do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His hair began to stick up as sparks of power shot off around. His eyes began to slowly turn green as his rage grew.  
  
" RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he erupted in a massive burst of golden light, causing the cover his eyes. As he opened them, his fears came true as takato stood up with rika in arms; his hair was now spiky and golden and his eyes were a full green. Some how, rika opened her eyes a little and looked up at the new takato.  
  
" Takato." She said weakly.  
  
" The bastard unlocked his power!" said the warlord.  
  
" I'm taking rika home. Don't try to stop me." He declared as he turned and began to walk out.  
  
" I decide when you go!"  
The warlord ran right for him but takato was ready; merely turning around, he kicked him in the face, causing to hit the ceiling and then the floor while pieces of the roof buried him. Takato kicked the wall down and stepped out side into the now night air, the only source of light coming from him.  
  
  
  
  
Now it begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: takato is an ascendant but has no idea how to control it. Enter the mysterious masked man known as X.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TRAINING DAYS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato: wow! I can feel it! I can feel the power! Yes! Yes!  
Max: welcome to the club, kid.  
Takato: bout time.  
Takuya: can I join?  
MA: we'll see. So I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	5. training days

MA: hey peoples. Damn! You folks really do like ascendants, don't ya?  
(Takato flying around the sky as an ascendant.)  
Takato: YIPPPPEEEEEEE!  
Max: he's been like that since the last episode. Come on down kid.  
Takato: man! What a rush! This is great!  
MA: of course. Last night I had a brainstorm; currently I am thinking of working on a digimon version of resident evil. It will be just like the game but with some digimon characters in it. And I have some favors to ask of my fans. First, maybe it's just me or has everyone seen digimon movie with the tamers but me. Can some tell me where they have seen and where I can too? Second, I hope to create a d3 website but I find some where to make it. I tried geocities but they sucked. If anyone knows of somewhere, let me know.  
Tai: is that it?  
MA: well, yeah.  
Towelie: don't forget to bring a towel.  
MA: towelie? But we don't need a towel.  
Towelie: oh I know. I just needed an excuse to come here.  
Takato: why?  
Towelie: wanna get high?  
(They all look at each other.)  
MA: sure.  
Tai: what the hell!  
Max: let's do it.  
Takato: let's light up that J!  
Towelie: all right!  
MA: before I lose all sense of reality, I don't own digimon so don't sue me!  
The others: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!  
(Takato takes a long drag from the joint, holds his breathe, and exhaled.)  
Tai: well?  
Takato: it's the Bombay dog!  
MA: on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
TRAINING DAYS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renamon and guilmon lay in the woods, the fox hanging from a branch and the dino on the ground. Both were barely aware of the night sky or the chirping of the crickets but were now very aware of a bright golden light. Walking down the path was takato with rika in his arms. His entire body was surround by a golden aura; his normally brown replace by gold and his brown eyes were now green. As he pass the digimon, part of takato's aura shot over to them, turning them that color for a short time. When it died, both opened their eyes and stood up.  
  
" Renamon?"  
  
" Guilmon? How do you feel?"  
  
" Great, like peanut butter. Takato?" he said as he and renamon finally caught a good look at takato.  
  
" Rika! is she ok?"  
  
" Yes renamon. She's fine." He said, unbelievably calm with little to no emotion on his face.  
  
" Renamon, I'm taking her home. Meet me there."  
Before she could do anything, takato floated off the ground and into the sky to Guilmon's awe. Rika inched her eyes open, looking up at takato as they flew.  
  
" Takato, is that you?" she asked weakly.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Where are we going?"  
  
" Shhh! Just rest. I'm taking you home."  
  
" What...about...the warlord?"   
  
" Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you anymore."   
Rika smiled a little before passing out as they flew over the skyline. Meanwhile, in his room, Henry, with a bandage around his head, was on the phone with takato's parent, in hopes to finding him, since he and rika disappeared after the battle.  
  
" Ok, if I hear something, I'll call, sir. Ok. Thank you."   
  
" Well?" asked terriermon, sporting his own Band-Aids.  
  
" They haven't heard a word from him and the same goes with rika. I hope they are ok."  
  
" Well, Henry, maybe they are spending some time together, if you get my drift."  
  
" Terriermon!"  
The rabbit digimon laughed his head when he glances out the window.  
  
" Henry! Come quick!"  
  
" What is it now? You better not be watching the neighbors doing it again."  
  
" No, some thing better."  
The tamer looked out his window to see an awesome sight; a strange gold streak of light flying over the roofs of the city.  
  
" Is it a digimon?"  
  
" No but it has some strange power. Unlike anything I've ever felt."  
Henry stared at the phenomenon and could barely make out some shapes in it. His eyes shot open wide as he recognized a familiar face.  
  
  
Takato?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh rika, where are you?" wondered rika's very worried mother. It had been hours since she last heard from her daughter. It didn't help the fact that her friend, Henry, called asking if she was there.  
  
" Rumiko, calm down." Spoke her mother, rika's grandmother.  
  
" Calm down?! Mom, I could barely handle that d-reaper mess but now this! I don't know if I can handle this again!"   
  
" Don't worry. Rika's is getting older. She can handle whatever comes her way. Besides, she has renamon, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her."  
  
" I hope you're right, mom."  
Just then, rika's grandmother caught a glimpse of a strange glow out side the window.  
  
" Rumiko? Did you leave any lights on out side?"  
  
" No mom. Why?"  
Unknown to both of them, takato landed out side in the yard. As he walk down the short stone path, flowers that would usually open in the day, did so as the youngster passed. Checking on a hunch, rika's grandmother went outside in time to see him walk up to rika's room. Gasping in awe and surprise at the sight of the illuminated boy, whom she recognized as one of her grand daughters' tamers friends.   
  
" Takato?" she said, remembering his name. He turned towards, staring at her with his emerald eyes, allowing her a view of her half dead granddaughter.  
  
" Rika! Is she...."  
  
" No. She just weak. Is this her room?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Thank you." he committed as he slide open the door. Rumiko ran out, just in time to see the golden goggle boy take her daughter into her room.  
  
" Mom?"  
  
" Don't ask."  
  
Takato looked around her dark room, his power being the only source of light. He realized that this was his first time inside his crushes room but he paid no mind to this. He found rika's little patch of a bed and laid her down on it and covered her with her blanket. He looked down at her sleeping face and stroked it lightly.  
  
" I won't let him hurt you again."  
Wave dizziness over took him as the golden light escaped him. As he returned to normal, he passed out beside rika. Just then, the mysterious masked man appeared in the room and look over the duo.  
  
" Sleep well, takato. For tomorrow, we train."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato's eyes burned as the morning sun hit his eyes. He groaned as he rose from his sleep and look around. At first he wondered where he was but the other day's events flooded back into his head and he panicky looked over at rika who was still sleep.  
  
" She's fine."  
  
His attention was now caught as he looked over to the door; leaning against the frame, sipping some tea, was the masked man.  
  
" What?"  
  
" She's fine. You saved her life."  
  
" Really? I just took her home."  
  
" You don't understand. When the warlord drained her power, she was dead but when you transformed, you kept her alive. You should be proud."  
  
" Wait a minute. Just who are you and what do you want?"  
  
" Who am I? I'm a friend of Simms."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes. Call me X. and what I want is you, takato."  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Takato, inside you rest a power that you don't fully understand, a power that could be your greatest weapon or the means for you destruction."  
  
" I don't have to worry. I took out the warlord. He's dead and buried under a pile of debris."  
  
" No, it takes more that a single kick to take him down. Trust me."  
  
" So what do we do?"  
  
" It's not what we can do but you can do. I've here to train you to master the power within you. Once done, no one, digimon or other wise, will be able to surpass you."  
  
" What about the warlord?"  
  
" Even though you didn't kill him, he's pretty hurt after your fight. It will be a while before he can do anything so you must take this time to train as much as you can."  
  
" And rika?" he asked turning to the sleeping girl.  
  
" Like I told you before, she gonna be fine. It will take some time before her body can natural replenish the energy she lost so she'll be out for a while."  
  
" Well, if you say so. Let's do it."  
Takato stood up and walk over to the door, passing X to the outside. On the way out, rika's grandmother walked out to greet them.  
  
" Oh, takato. Glad to you are awake. Is rika up?"  
  
" No ma'am. She's still asleep."  
  
" Mr. X, I hoped you enjoyed the tea."  
  
" Yes, it was delicious." He said handed the small cup to her.  
  
" Ma'am, if you don't mind, I would like to ask some favors of you."  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" First, could please inform any one that takato is here?"  
  
" What? But my folks will be worried if they don't know where I'm at!" exclaimed takato.  
  
" No! If your friends or family were here they would only provide distractions and I need your full attention."  
  
" Fine. If you think that's best."  
  
" Good. My second favor is that if it's not much trouble, I would like takato to stay here, not just for training but for your grand daughter's sake."  
  
" Of course he can. After all he's done for my granddaughter, it's no trouble."  
  
" Thank you. And lastly, I want you to get started on a 16-course meal. If you feel you can't make that much, here." He said, removing a large stack of bills from his trench coal and giving it to her.  
  
" Are we having a party?"  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" You seem like a nice man, Mr. X. you know, my daughter is single."  
  
" Umm, I'm flattered but I'm not in any position for any longer term relations." He explained uneasily.  
  
" Oh well. Say did any one tell you that you look like that guy from G-gundam?"  
  
X's eye twitched while takato laughed a little. Both of them walked out into the yard where, finally, guilmon and Renamon had made it to the house.  
  
" Guilmon!"  
  
" Takato!"  
  
Tamer and digimon embraced each other in joy while for some reason, renamon, instead of checking on her tamer, locked eyes with X. the two stared at each other, almost checking each out.  
  
" Takato, what's the man from g-gundam doing here?" asked guilmon.  
  
" Why does everyone keep saying that?!"  
  
" Well, you do look like him. Oh, guilmon, renamon, this is X. he's gonna help me master this power in me."  
  
" Like last night?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" What about rika?" asked renamon.  
  
" She's fine but she'll be out of it for a few days."  
  
" Now that's out of the way, we have training to do."  
  
" Right. I'm ready."  
  
Renamon sat on her tree while guilmon plopped on the ground as takato's training began.  
  
" Alright, takato. First, you must understand that the power of the ascendant draws its power from life. No villain, no matter how strong can not destroy life."  
  
" Does that mean rika has to almost die for me to become an ascendant?"  
  
" Now that you have unlocked the power, you can access it more easily now but it feeds off your emotions so keep that in mind."  
  
" Well, how come when I got angry in the digital world, it turned guilmon into a monster?"  
  
" Because of the base."  
  
" Base?"  
  
" Anger and other strong emotions are key to unlocking the power but they must have a positive base. Your anger had a negative base, hate, thanks to beelzemon and thus, had a negative reaction. You then channel that negative power into guilmon turning him into megaidramon. Last night, what made you angry?"  
  
" Well, when I day what happened to rika, I couldn't take it. He just killed her and I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
" And why didn't you want rika to die?"  
  
" Because I care about her."  
  
" But you care about all your friends. Would you be anger like that if Henry were killed or jeri?"  
  
" Yeah but with rika, it was all out rage."  
  
" But why is rika different?"  
  
" I don't know. She's just unlike any of my friends."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" There is just something about her that I needed to be around."  
  
" So you care about her differently than the others."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" More than a friend?"  
  
" Yes. I love her."  
Takato looked at what he just said and hoped to take it back but X merely looked at him with the same expression in his eyes.  
  
" Can you forget what I just said?"  
  
" It's ok. Being an ascendant is more than anger and rage. It's also about love. Now that you're not hiding it, it will help your training. Now you are ready."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" To became ascendant."  
X stood back a few feet, giving takato some room to groove.  
  
" Alright now. Takato, feel out your emotions and force them into your stomach. Once there, you should feel and warm feeling in the pit of your gut. Force it up and out. Make it into a fire, let consume you."  
  
" Ok. I can do this."  
Takato spread his legs apart and readied to attempt the transformation. Closing his eyes, he focused all his feels into himself. He felt strange warmth in him but it felt pleasant. Like a stoker feeding a fire, he let the warmth increase from a small ember to a raging fire. Around him, bits of earth began to rise into the air. Takato hair started to wave into the air as sparks of energy jumped off his feet and up his body.  
  
" That's it! Keep pushing it takato!"  
  
Guilmon watched in awe as his hair changed from brown to gold for second. In one big blast, he changed into an ascendant.  
  
" Wow! This is great!" he said opening his now green eyes.  
  
" Don't lose focus! Keep it together!" ordered X as takato's aura decreased in size a little. Takato reestablished his control but beads of sweat covered his face, signaling his strain. In one big breathe; he went to back to his normal state while going to one knee.   
  
" You have done well, takato." X praised as he walked over to the kneeling boy.  
  
" Thanks. Man that was hard!" he panted out.  
  
" I know. Just holding the form is trying enough but with further training you will be able to hold it much longer, for days at a time."  
  
" Wow. Let's get back to work." he said until he the growling of his stomach told him other wise.  
  
" Judging the smell and your gut, I think it's time to break. Go on in."   
  
" I smell bread!" guilmon spoke as he dashed to the door, followed by an equally hungry takato. Renamon leapt down off the tree, behind X.  
  
" So you know?" he asked, still with his back to her.  
  
" Of course. How could I not?"  
  
" I guest so."  
  
" I though you were dead."  
  
" I am. This is my new job. Not as exciting as my last one but I have to do it."  
  
" I know. You're not as strong as you were when we last met."  
  
" Does guilmon know?"  
  
" With his nose? I don't doubt it. Never the less I'll talk to him later on."  
  
" I noticed that you and him are a lot closer now. Do I smell romance?"  
  
" Please. Guilmon is a good friend but only two people have ever held my heart; you and your brother. How is he?"  
  
" He's around. He asked me to give you a message."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Later. We have bigger things to worry about."  
  
" Do you think takato can beat the warlord?"  
  
" Maybe, if he sticks to his training and if rika wakes up."  
  
" What does she have to do with his training?"   
  
" Because my friend, an ascendant fights better when someone they love is behind him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato and guilmon were in awe at what was before them; on the dining room table was a large assortment of food like soup, rice, pizza, bread, steak, and the list went on and on.  
  
" I made some of it but to fill your order, I had to order out mostly." Explained rika's grandmother.  
  
" That's fine." Said X.  
  
" Takato, this bread smells like yours." Guilmon claimed, sniffing a loaf.  
  
" Ma'am, did you order this from my parent's bakery?" asked takato.  
  
" Yes, but I said nothing about you being here."  
  
" Thank you but I don't think I can eat all this. You eating too X?"  
  
" No. That's all for you."  
  
" But I can only eat a bowl of rice and a few slices of bread before I get full."  
  
" Trust me on this."  
  
" Oh well. Dig in boy!"  
The tamer and digimon began to eat into the large buffet of food. After eating some rice and a loaf of bread, takato stopped with a strange look on his face.  
  
" Takato what's wrong?" asked guilmon, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
" Usual after that, I'm full but I'm still hungry."  
Without warning or another word, takato began to viscously grab, slurp, and gulped any food that he could get his hands on. Guilmon and rika's grandmother watch in shock and disgust as the boy made it half way through all the food on the table while X just shook his head and grinned under his mask. After ten minutes of non-stop and messing eating, takato finished off the last morsel of food, patting his stomach in ease.  
  
" AHH! That was great! I sure was hungry!"  
  
" He ate more than me!" said a shocked guilmon.  
  
" How can he eat that much? He's just a boy." The old women asked.  
  
" Simple; using the power of the ascendant burns up a lot of energy and speed up the metabolism, thus increasing his appetite." Explained X.  
  
" You mean, every time I turn, I'll be super hungry?"  
  
" To a point, yeah."  
  
" Oh man! I'm gonna put my folks in the poor house!"  
  
" Get some rest. We continue tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stay focus!" commanded X. takato was in his ascendant in the yard while renamon used her super speed to zip around takato. The goggle boy tried to keep up but he could barely catch her shadow.  
  
" Slow down! X, what's the point of renamon jumping around me?"  
  
" Takato, this exercise to develop your sense."  
  
" Like my sight?"  
  
" No, your sense. In a battle with the warlord, he will move fast than your eyes can follow so you have to find him using all your senses as one. By combining all of your senses, you can create a new sense."  
  
" But why is that important?"  
  
" Using your new sense, you can do many things, like detecting energy signals, much like renamon can."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" And that's only the beginning; you can also, identify persons by their signal, tell if they are good or evil and how far away they are. You'll also be able to tell how strong they are, even if they are hiding some of their power."  
  
" So how do I do this thing?"  
  
" Do you want to keep track of renamon?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Then don't just see renamon. Smell her, taste her, feel her, and hear her. Use all of your senses to find her."  
  
" I'll try."  
  
" Don't try. Do."  
  
Takato then closed his eyes and began to tune out all the noise and scents around him. Suddenly, he felt a small gust of wind on his left side he smelt a faint smell of sweat in his noise. He heard small footfalls around him. He opened his mouth and tasted small bits of fur. He finally opened his eyes and began to use all the info he got from his other senses. Just then, he caught a glimpse of renamon's profile to his left and then to his right. Concentrating a little more, he saw more and more of her form and now was finding it easier to keep track her of her. As quick as he could, he jumped forward and grabbed her arm to her surprise.   
  
" I did it." he simply said.  
  
" Good work. You're learning a lot fast than most other people."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PYRO SPHERE   
  
  
  
Guilmon launched a simply attack, destroying a rock near them.  
  
" Takato, have you ever wondered how a digimon can perform an attack like that?"  
  
" No. Not really. How can they?"  
  
" Digimon, unlike humans, have a better understanding and better control over their internal energy. Every living being has this energy within them but can go their whole lives without using it. Digimon have been using this power for a very long time and a few humans as well."  
  
" Do you're saying I can do this too?"  
  
" With the right training."  
  
" So how do I start?"  
  
" Feel your aura and power. Draw it out and use it!"  
Takato extended hand another rock and began to focus his inner power. Just then his palm began to glow and a small energy ball started form in his hand.   
  
" Good. Now focus on where you want it to go."  
  
" I'll try."  
  
" Don't try. Do."  
  
Takato concentrated on the stone in front of him and with a gasp, let the ball fly out of his palm but it curved and blasted a hole in the wall.  
  
" Well at least it destroyed something, huh?" said takato sheepishly.  
  
" Your aim was a little off, gogglehead."  
Takato's heart stopped when he hear his nickname and knew only one person who called him that. He turned to the porch to see rika standing there; she wore a small housecoat with some sandals and her hair was draping over her shoulders. Takato noticed that that she wasn't well enough to do anything. Her usual cold and tough Demeter was replace by a weak and tired one. She was barely able to stand as he watched her pants and gasp for air. Renamon suddenly appeared next to her, allowing rika to lean on her for support.  
  
" Rika you need to rest."  
  
" No. I want to watch him train."  
  
" She's right, rika. You can't waste what little enough you have." Said X.  
  
" No. I want be here!" she said forcefully but weakly.  
  
" Rika please! I can't stand to see you so hurt. Do this as a favor to me. Rest." Pleaded takato.  
  
" Well, since you asked nicely......" she squeaked out before passing out. Renamon picked her up in her arms and carried her back inside.  
  
" It's hard isn't it?"  
  
" She seemed so weak and helpless."   
  
" She won't be after some needed rest and right now, we needed to get back to training."  
  
" Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" He's around here somewhere."   
  
Two recently bio-merged gazimon wandered around the old warehouse where takato first became an ascendant.  
  
" Are you sure about this? I mean, he did beat the sovereigns."  
  
" Don't worry. When I found him he was dead to the world."  
  
" But what are we doing here?"  
  
" If we upload his data, we will be more powerful than any digimon before us."  
  
The digimon made their way into the building, finding a massive pile of rubble in its center. The lead one edged forward and onto the pile seeing the motionless body of the warlord. He breathed a sigh of relief, replaced by a smile as he turned to his partner.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" He's dead. Come on-AHHHHHHHHH!"   
Before he could finish, he sunk beneath the junk, screaming for his like. His friend was to frozen with fear as his buddy's howls became silent while some data floated up. The warlord then erupted from the mess, dusty and cut up, but fine. He cracked his neck and turned to the terrified gazimon.   
  
" That was delicious but now it's time for seconds."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man that was rough!" takato sighed as a he gulped down a 32 oz. Bottle of root beer after finishing another large meal. He sat on the porch and looked up at the night sky and then his hands.  
  
I can't believe this; I have so much power in me but I have so little understanding of it.  
  
" If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, get some napkins first."  
He turned to see rika standing behind him.  
  
" Rika......"  
  
" Don't give me that bull. I've been asleep all day and I need to move around. Move over, gogglehead."  
Even in her weaken condition; he knew not to deny her anything, so he did as she commanded.   
  
" I heard that you've been a human garbage disposal."  
  
" Yeah. It's the training."  
  
" Do you think it's doing anything for you?"  
  
" I think so. I can sense things now that I never have before like I know I how strong renamon compared to me, where Henry is right now, and that fact that I could tell you were coming moment before you spoke."  
  
" Pretty good." She said putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Takato, I want you to do me a favor."  
  
" Sure."   
  
" Don't fight the warlord."  
  
" Why?"   
  
" I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
" I won't get hurt."  
  
" But he almost killed me."  
  
" Don't you think I know that? I-I had to hold you in my arms and you were so lifeless. I felt sorrow on a level I don't want to feel again."  
  
" Takato......"  
  
" Rika, the last time some one hurt you was icedevimon and I saw what it did to you. I made a promise to myself; I'd never let something like that hurt you again. That bastard hurt you and he won't do it again."  
  
" Takato I......" she said before she passed out. Takato smiled as he picked her up and head to her room, unknown to him that the warlord was standing on the roof of a near by house, watching scene in delight.  
  
" Well, isn't that a nice scene; the loyal and brave knight caring for his beloved queen. Makes wanna puke!" he remarked while his hand began to power up.  
  
" A shame I have to end it all. Good bye love birds."  
  
" I don't think so."  
Turning around in amusement, he found the person who spoke to him, in the form of X.  
  
" Well, well, if it's isn't Mr. Mask from g-gundam. Care to tell me who you are?"  
  
" Who I am is not important. What you are about to do is. Everyone in that house is under my protection. You will not attack."  
  
" Fool! You are in no position to order me! He may have accessed his power but not enough of it to stop this attack!"  
  
" I can't allow that."  
  
" Oh yeah? And who are you to stop me?"  
Without another word, X, for the first time, removed his mask, revealing his face and identity. The warlord stepped back in fear and horror, recognizing as if on instinct.  
  
" This is who I am. Happy?"  
  
" NOT YOU! NOT HERE! ANYONE BUT YOU!"  
  
" Yep and you know what I can do to you so you'll leave them and let me finish his training."  
  
" Why don't you just finish it now? You have the power!"  
  
" I can but I won't."  
  
" What?"  
  
" This is not my world. It's his and it's his job to defend it. So your will come, not by my hands but his."  
  
" Fine. I will leave them be but the moment he leave that yard, he's mine, and when he and rika are both beneath my heel, begging for their lives, I just wanted you to know that you could've ended it, right here and spared them so much pain and torture. See you later old friend." he grinned while he flew off the roof and into the night, while X looked over the side to the house.  
  
" I hope you can do it kid, because I can't help this time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: takato's training is over and now must put his new powers to test as the warlord confronts him at school but does the evil one have a plan for our gogglehead?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TRIAL BY FIRE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke: hey everyone. The girls and me are doing this part since ma and the others are too high.  
Tai: yeah, what ever she said.  
Takato: wait. What's going on again?  
Max: I don't know. Who am I again?  
Rika: idiots.  
Sora: hey someone has to care for them.  
Takuya: damn. They smoked it all.  
Zoe: don't worry. You're already a knucklehead without it.  
Takuya: shut up, bitch.  
Zoe: bastard.  
Takuya: slut.  
Zoe: homo.  
Takuya: horse fucker.  
Zoe: turd burglar.  
(The two look at each other with hate in their eyes. Suddenly, Zoe jumps on takuya and starts making out.)  
Zoe: shit eater.  
Takuya: crack whore. (Starts making out again.)  
Max: what the hell was that?  
Keke, sora, and rika: foreplay.  
MA: that was awesome!  
Max: wait a minute! What's going on again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER UM-UM. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY AGAIN? 


	6. trial by fire

MA: hey peoples. Well takuya and Zoe are still doing that thing from last chapter.  
(Both still insulting each other and making out.)  
Takuya: no good bitch.  
Zoe: cock sucking asshole.  
Rika: I've seen a lot of weird stuff but they scare me.  
Tai: well, they are the new kids so cut them some slack.   
Sora: so, Zoe, do we have to have the same discussion the boys had with takuya with you?  
Zoe: no.  
Rika: good. Very good.  
MA: well, as you know, this season is the first season where there is only one girl in the entire group. So Zoe, what do you think about everyone else?  
Zoe: well, Tommy's too young, kouji an ass, and JP is just stupid.   
MA: wait a minute. Takuya is stupid too.  
Zoe: JP's is just the regular kind of stupid. Takuya is that special sweet kinda stupid that a girl can't resist. You know what I mean?  
Keke, sora, rika: (dreamily) yeah.  
Takato: oh, yeah. It's the goggles.  
Tai: speak for yourself, kid.  
Takato: what is it for you?  
Max: it's the hair. Chicks dig the hair.  
MA: well, Zoe, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Zoe: gladly. Ma doesn't own digimon. And if I don't end up with takuya, I will make those bastards disappear. And remember, I spent a while in Italy. I know some very bad people.  
Takuya: I would've done the disclaimer but this bitch is on me.  
Zoe: bitch! Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?  
Takuya: Whom do you think?  
(Takuya and Zoe flip each other the bird. Then begin to make out again while everyone looks on in disbelief.)  
Keke: creepy.  
Max: understatement, babe.  
MA: well, umm, you know the deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
TRIAL BY FIRE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't I shouldn't write this down but I want who ever reads this to understand what I doing. It's been two weeks since I first transformed. X has been training me in everything he knows and he's a great teacher. I've never felt so strong in my life. Right now, I'm stronger than gallantmon but I still don't know how I match up to the warlord. Meanwhile, rika is getting stronger everyday but she still is weak. We talk in-between training and eating. Ryo came by but rika's grandmother told him nothing he needed to know. I know the warlord is watching me. I feel his darkness around me but for some reason, he won't attack.   
  
  
  
  
" Takato come on."  
The youngster looked up from his note pad to his new teacher. Realizing that his break must be over, he folded the pad up and put it in his pocket. Takato walked into the yard while on the porch rika sat, watching him ready himself for training.  
  
" So what's up for today?" asked takato.  
  
" Takato, you have master the fighting side of the power which is good but now you must master the other side."  
  
" Other side?"  
  
" The power of the ascendant is more that just a power enabling you to fight better. Remember, your energy comes from the essence of life, thus you must become one with life. You make yourself at peace before entering war."  
  
" And what will this gain?"  
  
" If you don't do this, then you would be no more than those you fight."  
  
" I don't wanna be like that asshole. Let's do it."  
  
" First, make your body limp. Not enough to cause you to fall out, but just don't move with conscious thought."  
  
" Ok, I'll try. Yeah, I know. Don't try, do."  
  
" Then do it."  
  
Takato still as a pole as he slowly breathed in and out.  
  
" Let your body become as water; pure, clear, shapeless. Don't think of moving but let the world around you guide your movements. Listen to the world around you, really listen.  
  
Takato's arms began to move around, as if he were doing taichi. His eyes closed as some bird landed on the roof and trees. Takato moved across the yard with grace and fluidity as the digimon and rika looked on in awe. Just then, takato's body began to glow, slightly at first but soon got increasing brighter.  
  
" What happening to him?" asked rika.  
  
" He's doing it." answered X.  
  
Finally, put his fist in his palm, takato finished his exercise; his whole body was bathe in a heavenly glow.   
  
" How do you feel?" asked X.  
  
" I feel great." He answered as he opened his eyes; reveal a dully-colored set of golden eyes.   
  
" Takato, what's wrong?" asked guilmon.  
  
" Nothing, boy. For the first time in my life, I feel great." He answered as he looked around the yard in awe.  
  
" What's it like?" asked rika.  
  
" It's indescribable. It's like I've been blind all my life and now, I can see. I wish you could see what I see." He said before catching a look at rika. Almost mesmerized, he walks over to rika with a far-gone look in his eyes as they locked eyes.  
  
" What's wrong gogglehead?"   
  
" You look so beautiful right now."  
The young girl blushed heavily at his comment.   
  
" Whatever gogglehead." She said trying to play it off. The glow around him vanished as he snapped back to normal.  
  
" Whoa! I hope I didn't say anything to offend anyone."   
  
" But takatomon, you said that rika...MMMPPPPPPPH!"   
Before he could say it, renamon clamped her hand over his mouth while he struggled.  
  
" Nothing you need to worry about rika now." Said X.  
  
" Well, how did I do?"  
  
" Very good. You are progressing well."  
  
" Damn."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm so hungry."  
  
" Again, gogglehead? We'll be poor by the time your training's over." Snapped rika.  
  
" Sorry, rika. You know all this training is making hungry."  
  
" That's ok. We can make it up. Excuse me." She said, walking to her room.  
  
" Oh, and takato?"  
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Thank you." she replied with a slight smile as she entered her room while takato grinned highly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And I thought my manners were bad." Mention X as he watched takato tear into his meal and, somehow, found a way to eat while holding a pair of chopsticks with his toes.  
  
" What?" he asked hold the pair of chopsticks in his mouth from his feet.  
  
" Nothing. Just keep eating."  
  
" So, X, aside from the super powers, is there any other side effect or benefits I should know?"  
  
" Well...uhhh...I don't think you're ready for this." He answered, visually nervous.  
  
" Sure I am! Come on! Tell me!"  
  
" Well, it's added endurance."  
  
" That all?" the tamer's leader asked disappointedly.  
  
" Trust me kid. You and rika will thank me for this in a few years."  
  
" Really? Why not now?"  
  
" Takato, if you have to ask, then you're not ready."  
  
" What ever you say. So what's the next lesson?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" I have taught you everything you need to know. Everything else; your skill, power, technique, all of that you must develop on own."  
  
" Well, what about the warlord?"  
  
" I know that you're feeling a dark presence around the house. That's the warlord, watching you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Yep. He wants to destroy you but I talked him out of it. He will not attack as long as you are here but once you leave, you are fair game."  
  
" So you're saying you don't want me to leave?"  
  
" In my view, you have two choices; you can stay here and train to increase you powers but the warlord will try to draw you out by attacking your friends and family, or you can leave now and face him head on but you will have a 50-50 chance of winning at your currant level. But the choice is yours to make. Excuse me."  
With that, X left the dining, leaving takato, his eating pace slowed to ponder what he said. A part of him wanted to go and test his strength against the warlord and another part didn't want to leave rika alone. That night, the goggle headed kid thought long and hard about what his choices were. Around 5:00am, he made his decision.  
  
  
  
  
I have to do this.  
  
  
  
  
" Guilmon?" he questioned, shoving his digimon slight to see if he was awake.  
  
" No, Mr. Doughboy. Guilomon doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to play with you, by the big oven." He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
" Guilmon?"  
  
" What? Huh? Takato. Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily.  
  
" Not quite."  
  
" Why are we awake?"  
  
" We have to go." He stated putting on his shoes and goggles.  
  
" Where?"   
  
" To meet my destiny."  
In a short time, both tamer and digimon were outside of the house. The skies still quite dark as the early sounds of the day began fill the air.  
  
" Guilmon, go on ahead and I'll meet you at the gate."  
  
" Well, ok takato."   
Guilmon loyally did as he asked while takato made his way to rika's room. Inside, he found rika sleeping peacefully and unaware of his presence as knelt down next to her.  
  
" Rika, I don't know if you can hear me but I have to go. He's waiting for me I can feel him, his evil, his intensions. As much as I want to stay here with you, I have to face him. Heh, if I told you that we would be here like this, would you believe me? I don't know how you feel but I do. I thought I felt something for jeri but that was nothing for what I feel for you. Even if I never told you before, I actually like it when you call me gogglehead. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will not let him hurt you again."  
After saying that, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" Good bye rika, my queen."  
Rika's face scrunched a little as takato got up and walked out. To his surprise, he found X leaning against a tree.  
  
" So you're going?" he asked coolly.  
  
" The way I see it, it would come to this sooner or later. I prefer sooner. I'm sorry X but I have to go." He stated as he walked pass him but was stopped by X's arm.  
  
" I know I can't stopped but I can wish you luck." He said holding out his hand to him. In turn, the youngster took his hand in a firm handshake that, for takato, seemed very familiar to him but he shook it off.  
  
" One more thing; can you..."  
  
" Don't worry. I'll watch her."  
  
" Thanks. Thanks for everything, X."  
  
" Don't mention it. Just give him a couple for me."  
  
" Sure thing."   
And with that, tamer and digimon opened the gate and hit the street as renamon jumped down behind the masked man.  
  
" Do you think this is right?"  
  
" No but he must do it. He is a warrior now and the heart of a warrior can not stay away from battle."  
  
" What do you think he's thinking?"  
  
" I know what he's thinking; leaving the one you love behind, to fight in a battle you're not sure you're walk away from, to face a foe you're not sure you can beat."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" I've been in his shoes a lot of times."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon as takato guilmon walked along the streets, all the while, takato could feel the dark energy of the warlord around him. He paid no mind to the odd looks of the people around because his mind was focused on the coming fight.  
  
" Takatomon?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Are you scared?"  
  
" No. I don't know what I'm feeling."  
  
" What is it like?"  
  
" Well, it's kinda like I'm excited. I know who I have to face and I know that I might not live but I can't help feeling that I'm looking forward to this fight."  
  
" Maybe some bread will help you."  
  
" I don't want any bread."  
  
" But it will help me."  
Takato laughed at his digimon's hunger jokes as they rounded the corner near his families' bread shop. Takato could smell the bread baking in the oven while he neared the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, the bell above chimed as he did.  
  
" Be there in a minute." A deep male voice said from the back.  
  
" Dad?" takato called out.  
  
" I'll be there in a minute."  
  
" Dad, it's me."  
  
" Alright fine. Here I come."  
Moments later, takato's father walked out of the back, wearing his bakery clothes and wiping the flour from his hands.  
  
" Ok, how can I help......takato?"  
  
" Hi dad. Sorry I'm late." He said shyly as his father slowly over to him and hugged him.  
  
" Takato! My god! Honey! Takato's home!"  
Takato's mom came running out and, with a look of shock on her face, ran to her son and joined in the hug.  
  
" Hey. Come on guys. I'm fine."   
  
" Takato! My little boy! We were so worried about you! Where have you been?! We didn't know if you were hurt or worse!"  
  
" For once I would like to know too, son."  
  
" I really can't say where I've been."  
  
" YOU DISAPPEAR FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU CAN'T TELL US?!" Yelled his mother.  
  
" Sorry. Well, I have to go now."  
  
" Takato! Where are you going? You just got back!"  
  
" I really can't explain what I have to do or where I'm going. I just came by to tell you that...I love you both very much. Good-bye. Come on guilmon."  
After say that, takato and guilmon rushed out the shop and down the street.  
  
" Oh no you don't, takato." His mother said to herself as she and her husband rushed outside to stop him but all they found was a few joggers running up the street.  
  
" Where is he? He could've run that fast." Wondered his father.  
  
" What worries me is what he said. The way he said good bye, it was like he was never coming back."  
If the matsukis had looked up at that time, you would have seen takato standing on the roof with guilmon on his back.  
  
" Why are we hiding from them, takato?"  
  
" I don't want to but I don't think my mom would the idea of me fighting an evil, super powered tyrant."  
  
" I think I understand. Where to next?"  
  
" School. It should be letting in right about now and I don't want the other tamers getting involved in my fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato was right for at that moment, his school was about to let in. ms asagi was welcome all the students in, while nursing her usual headache. Henry, with terriermon, walked on to the grounds when kazu, kenta, and jeri met up with him.  
  
" Well?" asked jeri.  
  
" Nothing. My dad asked yamaki but he or any of his agents don't have any idea where he or guilmon is."  
  
" Man, it's been two weeks. Where could takato be?" asked kenta.  
  
" And rika knows nothing? Last time I checked, sakuyamon was with him when they took on the warlord." Kazu spoke.  
  
" I didn't actually talk to rika. Her grandmother said she wasn't talking to anyone."  
  
" You don't think takato's dead." Wondered jeri.  
  
" Listen jeri, takato survived the deva, he survived beelzemon, he survived the d-reaper, heck, he survived that hell cat rika. So I think chumly can live through that asshole."  
  
" Thanks, kazu. But I don't think rika would like you calling her a hell cat."  
The four tamers and digimon turned around to see takato and guilmon standing under a tree, with a slight grin on his face. His friends ran up to him as with some of the student body.  
  
" Chumly man! It's good to see you!"   
  
" I'm so glad you're not dead!"  
  
" Takato, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you and guilmon!"  
  
" Sorry to worry you guys but I've been busy."  
  
" If you were any busier, we would have launched an APB."  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" I can't tell you what I've been up to but I can't stay long."  
  
" And why not?" asked ms asagi, coming over to the boy.  
  
" You don't wanna to know."  
  
" Oh whatever! You have to make up so much work, so get to class."  
  
" Sorry but I can't go to class right now."  
  
" And why not?"  
Just then, Guilmon's innocent eyes turned viral.  
  
" Takato!"  
  
" Yeah boy. I feel him too."  
  
" Who?" asked Henry.  
  
" Something tells me you're about find out."  
  
With out warning, an explosion rocks the area as a truck blew up near by. The tamers took up a defensive stance as a dark figure emerged from the flames. The children and teacher shuttered with fear as the warlord walked up to the grounds.  
  
  
Here we go.  
  
  
  
  
" Takato, takato, takato. It feels like years since we last met."  
  
" It's only been two weeks."  
  
" Oh really. Oh well. I can tell you've changed much over two weeks. X must be a very good trainer."  
  
" You know him?"  
  
" That is what he goes by now? I knew in another life. Let's just say last time we met, he left me in a bad state."  
  
" I know why you're here."  
  
" Yes, to finish our business."  
  
" I don't think so! Terriermon!"  
  
" Ready Henry!" the digimon said, jumping to ground, ready to battle.  
  
" No!" said Henry.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I don't want you to fight him. That goes for all of you!" takato ordered.  
  
" But why?" asked kazu.  
  
" It's already seen that you don't stand a chance against him."  
  
" But if that's true, gallantmon doesn't either." Said Henry.  
  
" Who said I was gonna fight as gallantmon?"   
  
" Chumly, I don't know what you've been smoking, but you're just a boy. He'll butcher you!" exclaimed kazu.  
  
" Don't worry about me. I've learned a few things that might help me." He said before removing his goggles.  
  
" Henry."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" If anything should happen, give these to rika."  
  
" Right. I hope you know what you're doing." He said, taking the goggles from him.  
  
" Guilmon, I need you to back out of this too."  
  
" Ok, I trust you takatomon."  
  
" Thanks. Wish me luck guys." He said as he began to walk off the school ground and on to the street while his friends and classmates looked on.  
  
" Do you think he can win?" asked jeri.  
  
" I don't know. Something about takato has changed." Terriermon answered.  
  
" Yeah. He's gone crazy."   
  
" Yes come to me takato. Finally, an foe worthy of me."  
  
" You'll find that I'm more than worthy enough to beat you." takato said as he faced the warlord.  
  
" So have you mastered the power?"  
  
" Well enough."  
  
" Well then, why don't you cut the crap and transform right now?"  
  
" Now?"  
  
" I just want see if you can do it."  
  
Meanwhile high above, on the rooftops, Simms looks down on the scene below.  
  
" 'Bout time you got." He said as X appeared behind.  
  
" Shouldn't you be watching rika?"  
  
" Renamon's doing that for me."  
  
" So come to watch the show?"  
  
" Yes. You know what my brother use to say."  
  
" Yeah. 'The eyes of a true warrior can not stray from the spectacle of battle.' I know."  
  
" So has it started?" he asked looking over the side.  
  
" The bastard asked for your boy to transform. This should be good."  
  
" We'll see."  
Suddenly, as a show of power, takato slammed his foot in the ground, creating a very large pothole in the street, to the surprise of his friend.  
  
" No way! Takato just broke the ground with his foot!" said kenta.  
  
" So you want it raw? Well, here it comes!"  
With that, takato began his transformation to ascendant. Arcs of power sparked around his body as bits concrete floated around him.  
  
" What's takato doing?" asked jeri.  
  
" He's transforming." Answered guilmon.  
  
" Into what?" asked terriermon.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
Takato strained and gritted his teeth as his power skyrocketed. His began to slowly turned from his natural little brown to emerald green to the glee of the warlord. Finally in one big flash, he roared with power as a blinding flash of light cover the scene. As the light died, the once lone goggle head was now in his golden ascendant form.  
  
" Whoa! What happened to him?" asked an astonished kazu.  
  
" Check out the hair!" added kenta.  
  
" This was what Mr. Simms was talking about." Said Henry.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked jeri.  
  
" He said takato was special. That he had some kind of special power that would allow him to go up against the warlord. This must be it: the power of the ascendant. Unbelievable!"  
  
" Well, is this what you wanted?" asked takato.  
  
" More than I wanted. So shall we dance?" he said with a grin. Takato didn't need a second invitation as he dashed right at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's all going as planned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" TAKATO!" rika shouted as she woke from her sleep.  
  
" Rika!" said renamon appearing by her side.  
  
" I have to go to him!"  
  
" But rika..."  
  
" No! He's in danger! I can feel it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: takato goes fist to fist with the warlord. But what does he have to gain by making him angrier? The answer will change the scope of the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE DIGITAL GOD'S REVIAL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: damn! I love a good cliffhanger! Are those two still at it?  
Max: yep  
Zoe: uncle fucker!  
Takuya: big fat stupid bitch!  
Tai: now that is some weird shit!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	7. the digital god's revial

MA: hey peoples! Finally, takuya and Zoe have broken that little love/hate feast they had going.  
Zoe: sorry about that.  
Takuya: we get a little carried away.  
MA: I see. Well we're all going swimming soon so enjoy the fic.  
(Everyone comes out in bathing suits.)  
Takato: uh-huh! Check me out!   
Rika: please gogglehead. Calumon got more muscle than you.  
Tai: take a look kid. Learn from the master!  
Sora: Tai, you're no better.  
Takuya: say, why are you where your clothes?  
Tai: yeah, show us what you got!  
Max: I don't think you want that.  
Takato: come on! How bad came you be? You got a beer belly or something?  
Max: well, I warned you.  
(Max removes his shirt, revealing his well developed upper body. As he flexes his muscle, all the girls look at him with lust.)  
Takuya: Zoe? Hello?  
Zoe: MOLTO BONO!  
Rika: damn! Now that's a body!  
Takato: what about me?  
Tai: sora, what are you looking at?! He's your son!  
Sora: not yet. That's a good boy.  
Max: if you think that's something, take a look at this!  
(He ripped off his pants, leaving nothing but his underwear and his, umm, package.)  
Sora, rika, and Zoe: AHHHHHHHHH! (Faints)  
Mimi: hey guys! It's time to-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Faints)  
Kari: what's taking you so-AHHHHHHHHHHH! (You know what happens.)  
Renamon: I heard there was-AHHHHHHHHH!  
(Girls from all the digimon seasons, pokemon, gundam, dbz, and just about every other anime around, come in, see him and pass out. In walks in BW.)  
BW: he showed off didn't he?  
MA: yep. Hey, keke, why aren't you jealous?  
Keke: I don't mind. Besides they can look but he's mine.  
MA: fine. Hey, Mr. Universe, do the disclaimer.  
Max: great. Ma doesn't own digimon or the many anime girls unconscious on the floor.  
MA: good. Now while I get some smelling salts, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
THE DIGITAL GOD'S REVIAL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But rika, you can't go!" urged renamon. Rika was out of bed and getting dress in her usually attire, though she was clearly very weak, so weak she couldn't tie up her ponytail.  
  
" I have to go! Takato needs me! I know he's in trouble." She said.  
  
" Rika, you have to conserve your strength."  
  
" No. We have to go! At least to let me know that he's alright."   
Rika looked into her digimon's eyes with a pleading need that renamon have never seen from her.   
  
" I shouldn't even be doing this but we shall go but only to watch. Rika, you're still too weak to do any kind of battling. Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO---- KYUBIMON  
  
  
" Rika, get on."  
  
" Thanks renamon." She smiled as she hopped onto the furry back of kyubimon and together, they jumped over the gate. Rika's grandmother came out just in time to see her and her digimon sprint down the street but instead of being angry, a smile appeared her face.  
  
" Go on, rika. Follow your heart."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato matsuki seemed like a normal kid until he became a tamer and went into a separate league than his friends. When guilmon went ultimate, he again separated himself form his fellow tamers. When he and guilmon bio merged to gallantmon, he went into a new level that the others barely able to achieve this. Now, the young goggled headed leader of the tamers has now achieved the honored level of the ascendant, the power of the ultimate human warrior. He must use this power to now face off with the most evil being to existence, next to the devil himself. For the first time in his life, takato must fight this battle alone, with his friends, with fellow tamers, and with his digimon. And for the first time in his life, he knows whom he fights for.  
  
  
  
  
The evil one cackled as takato flew right at him with an arm pulled back. The warlord threw a punch but he ducked under it. Taking him by surprise, takato gave him a well-deserved upper cut to his chin, sending him air born. The warlord stopped himself and looked around for the youngster. Takato materialized behind him just as he turned around, just time for a kick to the head. Takato began to punch him at high speed to the awe of everyone watching. Just then, a car appeared on the grounds as the battle raged on. From the car emerged takato's parent, both, clearly, upset.  
  
" Henry! Henry! Have you seen takato?" his mother asked franticly while shaking him.  
  
" Yes, I have."  
  
" Well, where is he?"  
Her answer came as a loud crash interrupted her integration. She gasped while her husband's eye's shot out of her sockets as takato flipped up from the ground as the warlord came down with a fist, destroying the street where takato was. He skipped back a few stepped while the warlord punched wildly at him, missing him each time. Takato hit him with an open palm to the gut, sending him sliding across the ground. The two were now lock in a steely staring contest as his parent got a good look at him.  
  
" What's happened to him? What wrong's with takato?" asked his frantic mother.  
  
" We really don't know but some how, takato has become some kind of super fighter and right now, he's the only one who can beat that warlord guy." Explained Henry.  
  
" But I don't want him to fight! Takato! You come here right now!"  
  
" Honey calm down."   
  
" Calm down?! That's your son out there too!"  
  
" I know but like I told you before, he's going up and I think he must do this on his own."  
His wife, like him, could only watch as her son stare down the ultimate evil.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good, now to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So takato, who's the old couple? They look like they're worried about you."  
  
" Keep them out of this!"  
  
" Now I remember. They are you folks. Well, this is a really family affair."  
  
" Leave them alone!"  
  
" Don't worry. I won't mess with them. I just want to see the looks on their face you scream for mercy as I kill you."  
  
The insult struck a nerve with him as his aura got a little larger, responding to his anger. The warlord smirked as his mystery plan was coming to fruition. Meanwhile, another familiar face appeared on the scene as justimon jumped from rooftop to rooftop and finally on the group of people watching the battle.  
  
" Hey guys! Why aren't we fighting him?" justimon said, seemingly ready to battle.  
  
" I never thought I say this but ryo, we don't know you." said kazu.  
  
" What?" he said as he dedigivolved back to ryo and monodramon.  
  
" Takato got him on the ropes right now." Kenta simply said. Intrigued, ryo turned tot eh battle, watching in awe as takato attacked the warlord with fist and kicks flying, all connecting with his body.  
  
  
  
Well, well! Takato's really laying it into him. How did he get such power?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato shot into the air as the warlord resorted to firing off ki blasts at him. The goggle warrior easily dodged or knocked them away and fired his own in response. The warlord joined him in the sky as the both of them began to fight fast, so fast that the spectators on the ground couldn't even keep up. The two slammed into the side of a building without even slowing down. The impact of their fist created shock wave that shattered windows around the area. Just then, the fox digimon know as kyubimon jump off a roof and on to the scene.  
  
" Renamon?" guilmon said as she appeared.  
  
" You shouldn't be here. Where's rika?"  
  
" I'm sorry but she wanted to be here."  
Almost as if on cue, the tamer in question jumped off her back but overestimated her strength as she barely stayed on her feet. Kyubimon dedigivolved back to renamon and loyally held up rika.  
  
" Man rika, you don't look so good." Stated ryo.  
  
" You don't look so hot yourself." She spat, gasping for air. X, just then, materialized in front of rika, somewhat cross at her.  
  
" Rika, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I had to see takato. I wanted to make sure he was okay." She coughed out.  
  
" Ryo was right. Rika what's wrong? And who are you?" asked Henry.  
  
" It's her energy. You know that energy siphon on his hands? After the battle, he wanted to make rika pay for refusing his offer so he used it on her. She was very close to dying that day."  
  
" Man, I don't know. How did she live?" wanted kenta as they all listened to his story.  
  
" True, rika was dead for moment but takato saved her. Her death pushed him over the edge with rage and in that moment of righteous anger, takato transformed in the form you see now."  
  
" Whoa. I knew never to chumly mad but man!"  
  
" That's right. The reason he was gone for so long is because he was training with me."  
  
" And you are?" asked takato's mother.  
  
" Call me X. I was send by the same people that sent Simms. Takato has a rare gift; the power of the ascendant. In this form, he is the most powerful being on the face of the earth. For the past two weeks, takato has been training under me, learning how control his powers, and preparing for this fight right here."  
  
" And what about rika?" asked jeri.  
  
" Takato's powers brought her back but she has to rest so her body can recover the energy she lost. Which is why you should be back at home rest."  
  
" Hey. That bastard almost killed me and I didn't spent two weeks watching him train just be told how he beat him!"  
  
" Wait a minute! If you were so weak, how did you watch him train?" asked ryo.  
  
" He trained over at my house."  
  
" You mean takato was over at your house all this time and you didn't tell us?! I was over there five times! Why did you tell me?"  
  
" You didn't need to know, ass."  
  
" It was my fault. I know you were worried about him but I need his full attention. You all would prove a distraction. I'm sorry."  
As he finished what he said, the fighters in the sky finished their fist-to-fist showdown and were now facing each other with hate in their eyes.   
  
" Pretty good kid. I must say, you're proving to be the best fighter I've faced since I got here."  
  
" You're not such a bad fighter yourself."  
  
" Thanks. You need to look good because a very special guest just arrived." He grinned as takato looked behind him. On the ground, rika looked up at him while takato's expression never left him.  
  
  
  
  
Rika, what are you doing here?  
  
Takato? Is that you?  
  
No, it the voices that drive people to kill. Of course it's me.  
  
But how?  
  
X taught me how to project my thoughts.  
  
Neat trick gogglehead.  
  
Thanks. But what are you doing here?  
  
I felt that you were in danger. I had to see you.  
  
I don't want you fighting.  
  
Right now, I don't feel like fighting old age. I'll stay back and watch.  
  
Good.  
  
Just don't get killed out there or I'll beat you to death. Got me, gogglehead?  
  
Since you put it that way, I will rika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato turned back to the warlord with a grin on his face while rika sported the same.   
  
" What with the smile?"  
  
" No reason. Let's just do it."  
  
" Fine!"  
  
He fired a dark ki blast right at takato; watch the young man swat it away with his hand. Still smirking, he fired a massive barrage of energy blasts at takato. Takato batted away as many as he could, until one caught him in the face and the others followed suit, colliding with his body and cover him in smoke. As the smoke faded, takato floated out, virtually unharmed.   
  
" Well, that was impressive!" he laughed clapping his hands at the show.  
  
" I don't see why you're so happy. I've been winning this fight."  
  
" For now you are."  
  
Saying this, he extended his arm and began creating a large energy ball in his hands but takato didn't seem too threatened by it.  
  
" It's useless. You can't beat me with that. I'm still stronger."  
  
" True but you have learn a lesson son; sometime it's the smartest who wins, not the strongest."  
  
Takato didn't have time to ponder this statement, as the eyes of the warlord fell to the group of people below him. Before he could stop him, he threw the ball straight at his friend and family.   
  
" NO!!!" Takato screamed as he used all his super speed and flew down at it. The group scattered out of the way but unfortunately, renamon was slowed because rika was too weak to move fast. Takato appeared in front of the ball, just feet from her. Takato struggled against the dark ball as rika watched him fight it. In a big roar, he shoved the ball back into sky. On instinct, he covered rika as the ball exploded in the sky, blowing wind all over the city, causing every to grab hold something to keep from blowing away. When it was safe, takato uncovered rika with a look of murderous rage on his face, as the warlord landed with a smile.  
  
" Very good. A second later and this city would be a big smoking hole in the ground."  
  
" I TOLD YOU THIS IS BETWEEN US!"  
  
" Oh really? I must have missed that memo."  
  
Takato's anger was boiling over as he began to emit a low growl.   
  
" Takato." Rika said before takato roared with anger that sent a chill up even ryo's spine. His aura grew in size as well as all his muscles and his green eyes faded out, leaving only his whites show.  
  
" YOU ARE EVIL BEYOND EVIL! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" he yelled, throwing himself at the warlord and furious punching him in the head.  
  
" Man! I thought I'd seen takato mad before but this is crazy!" said terriermon.  
  
" Oh no! Takato too mad!" said X.  
  
" But why is that wrong? He's winning." Asked kenta.  
  
" His anger is clouding his thinking and he is now prone to any mistakes."  
  
Takato continuing to battle in a blind rage, punching him relentlessly as the warlord seemed helpless to defend himself. Takato locked his hands together and gave him an axe hammer blow to the warlord, smashing him into the concrete with a loud boom. Takato looked down at his fallen and beaten foe and grabbed his shirt prepare to deliver the finishing blow.  
  
" Takato no!"  
  
He looked back to see rika, looking right at him with her tired eyes.  
  
" Don't do it."  
  
Slowly, takato's overwhelming anger died down as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
" You're right rika. He ain't worth it." he said dropping the warlord on the ground and turning back to her. But just as he did, the warlord opened his eyes and began to laugh. Before takato knew it, the warlord wrapped his legs around his arms and his arm around his neck.  
  
" Two more lessons dill weed; never turn your back on your opponent and never show mercy."  
  
" This is pathetic. How long do you think you can hold me?"  
  
" Long enough to do this!"  
  
The warlord then slapped on his energy siphon on to his chest and began to absorb his power.  
  
" What the?!" was all takato could get as his power was getting lower.  
  
" I played you like a ukulele! I purposely pushed your anger levels just to get your power up!"  
  
" But w-why?"  
  
" You see, I could absorb the energy of a thousand digimon and still not get the energy I need. But that's when I saw you transform. I had an idea; to let you train and master you power so I would have enough. You see, out of all the powers I've seen, nothing was like the power of you ascendants so all I had to do was make you angry and wait for your power to rise enough for me to do this!"  
  
" Do what?!"  
  
" To return to my true power! My status! To reclaim my godhood!"  
  
Suddenly, as takato's glow began to fade, the warlord's body began to illuminate and his eyes are shot open wide. A strange green aura surround him as the ground began to crack, and the sky began to darken.  
  
" What's going on?" yelled Henry.  
  
" The worst possible thing that can happen! Take cover!!!!" X shouted as he and everyone took cover while renamon protected rika from the updraft of wind. In a loud boom, the entire sequence, the tamers looked on the warlord god form; he was now much taller then he was before, his skin was now a green armor-like hide, with two insect-like wings. His face seemed human but a crown like appendage that rose up and split up the middle. In his hand was the now normal and limp body of takato.  
  
" Ahhhh! It's good to be back!" he said in a much deeper voice.  
  
" Thank you, X, for training such a strong fighter. Pity I no longer need him. You can have him." He said casually throwing takato's body towards them. Takato parents ran to their son's body while the warlord crossed him arms and smiled.  
  
" Takato! My sweet little boy! What has he done to you?" his mother cried but takato's lifeless eyes silently answered her. The other tamers ran up to his body but there was nothing they could. Henry knelt down and felt for a pulse.   
  
" I'm sorry. There's no pulse."   
The tears in the tamer's and digimon's eyes were enough to show the sorrow.  
  
" No! Takato! Wake up please!" guilmon said nuzzling his tamer's head in futile attempt to wake him.  
  
" He's not dead."  
Rika walked up to his lifeless body and knelt down. Without warning, she slapped him across the face.  
  
" Wake up gogglehead!"  
  
" Rika, he's gone." Spoke ryo.  
  
" No! He's tougher than that! Come on gogglehead. Get up. Get up or I'll bust you up, I swear to god! Wake up. You promised you'd also be by my side. You promised. You promised."   
She finally lost controlled and cried right on his chest, and for the first time, not really caring if everyone thought she was weak or not.  
  
" Well that was over dramatic." The warlord said, chuckling at the scene. Henry and ryo faced the villain with their digimon, all teary eyed.  
  
" How can you laugh at something like this?!" yelled ryo.  
  
" How can I? Like this!" he said before laughing evilly, causing the named tamers to grow with rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
  
  
  
  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO---MEGAGARGOMON  
  
MONODRAMON BIO MERGE TO---JUSTIMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You think this is funny?! Think again!" mega gargomon screamed, rocketing towards him with his fist pulled back. His punch connects but the warlord didn't seem to register blow, not even losing his smile. Justimon swerved behind him and delivered a kick to his back. This also seemed not to have any kind of effect on his person. The digital god slowly began to slowly rise into the sky as the two megas punched and kicked all over him, hoping to find a weak spot but to no avail. As the rising battle in the sky raged on, rika didn't move from her spot on takato chest, her tears staining his sweatshirt. Suddenly, X, having watched the scene unfold before, walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Rika, I know you're hurting but I need you to move."  
  
" I'm not moving until takato wakes up."  
  
" But if you don't, I can't bring him back."  
The remaining people, including rika, looked at him as he said this.  
  
" If you're joke Mr. X, it not at all funny." Said Mr. Matsuki.  
  
" No, I'm not. You see, the power of the ascendant can keep a person alive beyond what we perceive as death. His body may be dead but his spirit is in limbo. I hope I can contact him before he chooses."  
  
" Chooses what?" asked jeri.  
  
" While his spirit is in limbo, he will be offered a choice; go back to his body or go on to a realm where he will know no pain or suffer. It's go thing that your friend are fighting the warlord. If I tried to do this in front of him, he would have surely destroyed his body."  
  
" Do it. Bring him back." Said his mother.  
  
" I'll try."  
  
" Don't try, do."  
  
X then placed his hand on takato's chest and as he did, both began to glow a slight gold color, as X seemed to zone out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where am I?"  
Takato floated aimlessly in a void of white, not coming or going. His mind in a euphoric state, drift between conscious thought and mindlessness.   
  
" Is this heaven? Where are the angels?"  
His question was answered as a small voice began to echo through out the void.  
  
" Takato?"  
  
" God? Is that you?"  
  
" Takato!"  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
Just then, X appeared over him, floating parallel to him.  
  
" Takato! I finally found you! Come on. We have to go back."  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
" To beat the warlord."  
  
" No. I can't beat him. What's the point?" he said turning his back on him.  
  
" What's the point? The destruction of the known world! That's the point!"  
  
" But I'm dead. It doesn't matter to me any more."  
  
" But I can bring you back."  
  
" I don't want to go back. I'm tired of fighting. I just want to rest."  
  
" You are an ascendant. You have a responsibility to the world!"  
  
" But I can beat him! He's too strong."  
  
" Takato! Look at this!"  
Takato turned as X called up the images of the d3s fighting in many battle.  
  
" Who are they?"  
  
" They are your predecessors. They are the ones that came before you. They were in many battles that many thought were hopeless. You are their legacy and you want to give up? You can't give up. You're scared. That's ok. But don't forsake everyone you care about because of it."  
  
" But why should I fight?"  
  
" Do it for the city, for your friends, for your family, for guilmon, for rika?"  
  
" Rika?"  
  
" Yes. Rika is the only on who thinks that you are still alive while everyone thinks you're dead. She still believes that you'll keep your promise, to never leave her, that you'll be behind her always. Don't make me go back say you lied about it. So what are you going to do?"  
X waited for what seemed for an eternity, wondering his answer. He looked down and saw his fist ball up slowly and tightly as he turned to him with a different look in his eyes.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The loud crash of justimon's form impacting the ground shook the ground. Both megas put up a good fight but compared to the new warlord they didn't stand a chance.  
  
" Now that they are out of the way, now for the rest of you."  
  
" Aww man! This is it!" said kazu when the glow around X faded and he stood up.  
  
" Well?" asked takato's mother.  
  
" Give him room."  
  
They all did as he requested but didn't understand what he was doing.  
  
" Takato, open your eyes."  
Takato's eyes blink as the color returned to him.  
  
" Now get up."  
Takato got to he feet, feeling no ill effects of the draining.  
  
" Now go kick some ass."  
  
As if on cue, he screamed to the top of his lungs as the golden power of the ascendant returned to him with a vengeance, much to the dismay of the warlord. As the ground crack under him and his screaming fit ended, his hair was now sticking straight up, save a small lick of hair in front of him.   
  
" Takato are you all right?" asked his worried mother.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm fine." He said calmly.  
  
" Rika, I'm still keeping my promise."  
  
Rika smiled as the leader of the tamers, now a surpassed ascendant, floated up into the sky, leveling off near the warlord.  
  
" I'll say this about you ascendants, you don't know when to stay dead. Ready for round 2?"  
  
" Let's rock."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: its takato vs. the warlord round 2 but when loses the fight, takato does something unbelievable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENTER GUILKATOMON   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: cliffhangers, gotta love'em. Well, all these girls are still out of it after look at max's package.  
Max: sorry.  
MA: well see you later.  
Tai: wait a minute! We just found out that Saturday is your birthday.  
MA: so?  
Takato: birthday licks.  
MA: oh no! Come on! Guys, let's take about this!  
Takuya: sorry. It's the rule.  
Max: and we're not the only ones.  
(Enter DC, ant, Anthony, ssjt3, buu, and black terriermon.)  
MA: what are you guys doing here?  
DC: we heard it was your birthday, and since we are your friends...  
BT: we're gonna beat you up!  
DC: black terriermon!  
BT: sorry.  
Anthony: just hold still. It'll only hurt for a second.  
Ant: hey! He's trying to get away!  
MA: this is bullshit! Ssjt3, did you have to bring buu?  
Ssjt3: I couldn't leave him at home.  
Buu: buu turn you into cake!  
(Turn ma into a cake.)  
Ssjt3: why did you do that?  
Buu: this am birthday party. We need cake.  
Ssjt3: well, turn him back.  
BT: wait just a second. (Tastes a bit of the icing.) Hey, he's pretty good.  
Anthony: he's right. He is tasty. Come on guys dig in.  
MA: hey! Knock it off! Stop eating me! What happen to the birthday licks?  
DC: oh well all have a different kind of licks in mind for you. Hey max, get a knife and some plates.  
Ant: I want the first piece.  
MA: hey! Lay off! Damn you all to hell!  
Tai: yeah, yeah! Let's eat!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! If I'm still here. 


	8. enter guilkatomon

MA: hey peoples. Well I'm back even though these assholes ate most of me.  
Max: come on man. It wasn't that bad. Buu did turn you back.  
MA: yeah after there was only a crumb left.  
Takato: sorry. You were just so damn tasty.   
MA: I will remember this. You will pay.  
Takato: well, enough of this! Get to the fight!  
MA: fine. You do the disclaimer.  
Takato: hey, we've done this about a million times so I think they get the idea by now so on with the fic.  
MA: hey! That's my line!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
ENTER GUILKATOMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thus the battle was now joined; on one side was the digital warlord, the supreme master of evil. On the other, takato matsuki, leader of the tamers and newly reborn ascendant. On the line, the freedom and lives of both digimon and humans. The two fighters raced at each other and with a loud boom, their fist collided with each other. Both traded blows with each other at super speed, the occasional sonic boom sounding out through out the city. News choppers and reporter were already on the scene and began to report on the ever-raging battle.  
  
" We here live in downtown shinjuku as yet once, a battle for life and death is raging. From eyewitness reports, the entity in the green is called the digital warlord. Apparently he was responsible for a multi car accident earlier in the morning. The person he is battling right now has been identified as takato matsuki. As many of you remember, he is a member of a group of children call digimon tamers who aided in the destruction of the rouge program call d-reaper. We'll bring you more as this- HOLY SHIT! HIT THE DECK!" the reporter exclaimed as the warlord crashed into one of the news trucks. Takato came down to his crash site and continued to punch at his face, until he block one and came out with his own. He landed a kick to his stomach, sliding back across the street. He jumped up and went on the offensive with his own barrage of fists. Takato grabbed one of his fists and elbowed him in the chin, causing him to fly sky ward. Stopping high above the city, he looked down to see an enrage takato, heading right for him. He head butted the would be tyrant and followed by punch to his gut. Shaking off the blow, he looked back up at takato and once again, engaged him in trading blows.  
  
" Man, give it to him takato!" yelled kenta as he and everyone else watched.  
  
" What up's his hair?" asked terriermon whom with Henry, ryo, and monodramon had rejoined the group.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Henry.  
  
" All of hair is sticking up. All of it wasn't before."  
  
" That's because he achieved the next level." Explained X.  
  
" Huh?" went everyone.  
  
" Much like digimon, achieving the power of the ascendant is like a human digivolving to the next level. The one you have all seen was merely the first level. The one he is on right now is known as a surpassed ascendant or simply ascendant 2."  
  
" So can he win?" asked Henry.  
  
" We'll see."  
  
The two brawlers torn into each other as they slammed on to the train track. As they broke, neither saw the train coming right for both of them. The conductor didn't have time to stop so he drove from engine as it barreled towards them. The warlord looked behind in time to see the train heading right from him. Sensing no one aboard the train, takato rammed the warlord and both collided with the front of the train, derailing it, as the warriors flew through the cars. When the derailed train came to a stop, takato emerged from one of the rear cars, with some minor scratches on him. Just as he got his bearings, a cars rose off the ground, via the warlord.  
  
" Here, catch!"  
With that, he threw the cars at takato, full force. Takato produced an energy bubble around him, protecting from the impact but still pushed him back along the tracks. When he came to a stop, the warlord jumped over, ran along the car, and land some kicks on him without touching the ground. Takato grabbed one of his legs, spun him around and chunked him skyward. Once again he stopped himself and takato charged up and punched him back down into an office building, splitting the building into two ruined halves. Takato landed in the dust filled building and looked around for his enemy. His search ended with an oncoming punch to the cheek. Takato came back with a spinning backhand to the warlord, got a punch to the stomach, and returned the favor with a super kick to the head. They soon fell in to the routine of trading punches. They soon shot out of the building and faced off in the air.  
  
" Pretty good kid. You fought well but now it's over."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" You see, takato, all this time, I've been, how should I put this? Playing with you!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" True, this form of you is powerful and would have defeated me once upon a time ago, but now, thanks to this handy device, I am now more powerful than ever."  
  
" So what?"  
  
" That means that not only am I stronger, but I am faster. Wanna see?"  
  
Before he could think, the warlord vanished. Remembering his training, takato tried to find him but to his horror, the warlord seemed to be moving to fast for him to find. Just then, the warlord reappeared and punched him the face. Takato swung but hit only air as he de-materialized before it landed. Takato resumed his search but still couldn't find him. He felt a fierce kick to the back as the warlord looked on with a smile.  
  
" Come on takato. I'm not even moving fast."  
Takato growled at his arrogance and advanced on with fists flying but he merely moved his head to avoid them. He then switched to kicks but the warlord was dodging them as if they were nothing.  
  
" I was afraid of this." Stated X.  
  
" Of what? Why is gogglehead losing?" asked rika.  
  
" The warlord likes to do this; play around with his foes, give them a false sense of hope, just before he crushes them."  
  
" You mean all this time, he was playing with takato? Aww man! This is bad!" exclaimed kazu.  
  
" I think bad is an understatement." Added ryo.  
Takato was soon out of breath, having connected no blows on the imposing form of the warlord.  
  
" Tired already? Too bad, I was looking forward to crushing you. Well it looks like it's time for me to break a sweat. Don't worry, you won't even see me coming."  
With that statement, he vanished once again, leaving takato wondering when and where he would strike. Before he could think about defending himself, he felt a hard punch to his face but saw nothing. He then felt another punch to his gut but again saw neither hide nor hair of his assailant. He then realized that now the warlord was now using all of his speed and was now moving so fast, that he could attack him without worrying about takato counterattacking. As his thought finished, he was now being pleated with punches, kicks, and other blows all over his body and he was defenseless to do anything. His folks wrenched as they watched their son being torn apart. The blows suddenly stopped as the warlord appeared some distance away from the bruised takato.  
  
" Why did you stop?"  
  
" I decided to show a little something I picked up from my last bout with an ascendant."  
  
" And what's that?"  
  
" A little you might like. Hey X! I hope you're watching!" he yelled down before he cupped his hands to the side. X immediately recognized what he was going to do.  
  
" OH-NO! TAKATO, LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
  
  
It was too late for takato to move as the aqua blue beam of energy raced for him. Thinking he can stop it, he fired his own ki beam but it was no match for the supper attack so takato did the only thing he could do and put up his arms in defense. The beam swallowed him and passed him in the process the tamers could only watch as the attack hit.  
  
  
  
  
Of all in the attacks in the universe, why did he have to use that one? Come takato, survive.  
  
  
  
As the attack ended, takato's body was intact but not in the best condition. His body was smoking and his clothes were in shreds. He slowly lowered his arms to see the warlord has once again disappeared. He felt a powerful smash over his head, sending down to the street. He landed on all fours, all to look up and get kicked by the warlord. He grabbed him by the neck and drug him down and through the street. He stopped, stomped him a few times and then kicked him away. The youngster weakly got to his feet, just as he was being uppercutted back into the air. The warlord flew after him and grabbed his legs with his head between his legs.  
  
" Time to eat it my friend! DIE!"  
He then stopped and drove down with takato in a power bomb position. The boy could do nothing as the ground rapidly came up. The warlord slammed him on the ground, shaking the ground with the impact. The warlord flew back up into the air while takato was buried from the waist up with his feet sticking up out of the ground.  
  
" I really planted him on that one." he laughed. Just then, takato moved his legs and removed his body out of the ground. His hair was now back to normal as he was now too beat and exhausted to keep up his power.  
  
" Man that sucked!"  
  
" Takato! Are you ok?" kenta yelled.  
  
" He just got power bombed into the ground! Of course he's not all right!" rika answered for him.  
  
" Well takato, this has been fun but it's time to end this game." He said, powering a ki blast in his palm.  
  
" Any person can dodge this but I doubt you will be able to move an inch so good bye takato." He said as he launched his attack. Takato knew he was right; he could move let alone fight so he figured this was the end. Just before it hit, guilmon dashed toward takato and pushed him and himself out of the path of the attack.   
  
" Guilmon?"  
  
" Takato, you can't give up. You're the only one who can stop him."  
  
" Thanks for the faith boy but my body is mess up. I don't have the energy to move, let alone fight."  
  
" Then us mine."  
  
" Are you sure about this?" he asked know full well what he wanted to do.  
  
" I mean it, takato. Win or lose, we do it together."  
  
" Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BIO MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
  
  
GUILMON BIO MERGE TO---- GALLANTMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ha! Do you really think that can beat me? You could barely handle me before! What makes think you can win now!?"  
  
" He's right guilmon. My body may be healed but how can we win like this?"  
  
" Just like X said, trust your power. Now power up."  
  
" But it might be too much for you to handle. I might destroy you."  
  
" Either way we lose so let's go out with a bang."  
  
" Right. It's been great fighting with you guilmon."  
  
" Me too takato."  
  
" I'm sorry rika. Here we go!"  
With that, takato powered up to his ascendant level and beyond to the next level while inside the sphere.   
  
  
I have to go all out. I have to give it my all.  
  
  
  
While as an ascendant 2, takato began to growl, then yell, then all out screamed as he powered up. Outside, gallantmon began to yell as well in the dual voices of tamer and digimon.  
  
" Now are you thinking?" said the warlord when suddenly the lance on his arm exploded as we as his shield. A high gust of wind picked up around the mega digimon as a strange golden aura appeared around him.  
  
" What's going on?" asked jeri.  
  
" I don't know but his energy level! It's rising! Fast!" answered renamon, as they watched his fit. Just then, the ground began to shake violently as they all tried to stay on their feet. The warlord looked on the situation unfolding on the ground below.  
  
  
  
What is he doing? His power is rising! How can he do that?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Else where, yamaki staggered into the Hypnos room, thanks to the quake.  
  
" Riley, what the hell is happening?"  
  
" I don't know sir but we are picking up a massive surge of digital energy, coming from the battle site." She answered, furiously trying to keep track of it.  
  
" Can you identify it?"  
  
" Sir, we are barely able to keep the system from overloading! Plus we're getting reports from our other posts! It seems it's not just shinjuku! The entire world is shaking from this power!"  
  
" It's too late!" her partner said as she and riley dove off their chairs just as the screen exploded.  
  
" What is going on out there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the digital world was not safe from the power it shook violently.  
  
" Do you feel that?" asked zhuchialmon to the other recovering sovereigns.  
  
" Yes. It's the one with the guilmon! His power is growing!" answered azulogmon.  
  
" I can't believe one human is omitting so much power!" added bioumon.  
  
" Well, good luck, Mr. Super mcpower." Stated ebonwomon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the center of the digital universe.  
  
  
" Master, do you feel that?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Do you think it's him again?"  
  
" No. It's impossible for him now. It must be the other one."  
  
" So he was right."  
  
" Yes he was."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on earth, gallantmon continued to power up, shattering glass and ripping up the ground as he did. Inside the sphere, takato lost some control as the image of guilmon began to over lay over the image of takato. Outside, his armor began to glow at the seams, almost as if something was inside trying to get out. Then in one big roar, his body erupted in bright burst of golden light, blinding all watching and destroying every piece of electronic equipment in the city. When it went away, a sphere of golden light remained where gallantmon once stood. As the orb vanished, everyone, even the warlord, were completely stunned at the being that remained; he look like a 20 something man with long golden hair, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sigh on the back, black pants, black shirt under the jacket, red and black sneakers, and black finger less gloves. He slowly opened his eyes to revealed brown eyes with golden trim.  
  
" Well, that was impressive but I'm afraid it won't help you. So who are you? Biker gallantmon? Doesn't matter. You die now!" he said, firing a ki blast at him. The being made no attempt to move but instead batted it away as if it were a fly.  
  
" What-what are you? Guilmon or takato?"  
  
He looked up and smiled with a small fang sticking out of his mouth.  
  
" Sorry this took so long but I wanted to make an intro." He said in a deep mature voice that sounded like nether guilmon or takato.  
  
" It looks like the balance has shift cause as of right now, you have lost this fight. Get ready for oblivion. Oh by the way, guilmon and takato left for the day. I'm their replacement; call me guilkatomon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: who is guilkatomon? What happened to guilmon and takato? And can he beat the warlord? Find out in the senses shattering conclusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE WARLORD'S LAST BREATH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well what did you think?  
Max: now that was kick ass. How strong is he?  
MA: like everyone else, you'll find out next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	9. the warlord's last breath

MA: hey peoples. Well all the women are up and about.  
Tai: yeah what happen there?  
Sora: I don't know. It's just that there is something about max.  
Max: wait a minute! What do you mean 'something about me'? Now I know I look good but I'm not that better looking than the next guy.  
Keke: I don't know. It's just that, well, there's something about that's charming about you.  
Max: hold on! Me! Charming? I'm a roughhouse street fighter who likes nothing more than to fight and sleep! What's charming about it?  
Keke: I don't know. It's just is. Girls, don't you agree?  
Sora: yep.  
Mimi: yes.  
Kari: that's right.  
Rika: I gotta admit, he's kinda attractive.  
Rena: it's what drew me to him.  
Zoe: he is really cute.  
Max: I AM NOT HEARING THIS!  
Takato: I can't believe this. Tai, you helped to create a chick magnet.  
Tai: tell me about it.  
Takuya: why doesn't max want to be called charming?  
MA: max has an image to maintain as the strongest fighter in the digiverse.   
Max: look! I'm eating with my mouth open!  
Keke: you look like a cute baby.  
Girls: awww!  
Max: damn it! Look! I'm scratching my ass!  
Rika: nice butt!  
Girls: yeah!  
Max: damn it!  
MA: wanna do the disclaimer?  
Tai: right. Ma doesn't own digimon but he does own guilkatomon and the warlord.  
Max: look! I'm peeing with the door open!  
Zoe: nice view.  
Max: DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!  
MA: on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
THE WARLORD'S LAST BREATHE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The onlookers and the warlord stood on in awe at the new being that stood in the place of gallantmon, that seemed to be both guilmon and takato but at the same time was nether. Suddenly, Henry's d-vice went off and was now receiving data.  
  
  
DA: guilkatomon; a fusion level digimon, the combined form of guilmon and takato. Attacks; hazard wave and spark explosion.  
  
  
" What's up with that?" asked kenta.  
  
" Yeah, what happen to the both of them?" also wondered jeri.  
  
" It can't be! He did it! He really did it!" said a completely stunned X.  
  
" You know what's happened?" asked ryo.  
  
" I have an idea; while inside gallantmon, takato powered up to max and some how used Guilmon's energy to piggy back his power. The ascendant power must have fused them together."  
  
" Like gallantmon?" asked rika.  
  
" No. This is fusion; their minds, feelings, personalities, thoughts are melded together into a whole new person. He was right, he's both yet nether of them but that's not all."  
  
" What else is there?"  
  
" Notice his hair?"  
  
" Yeah. He's gonna need a heck of lot of hair stray!"   
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" I've seen it before but I can't remember where." Whispered renamon to X.  
  
" Yes. You have." He whispered back.  
  
" As I told before, there are many levels to the power of the ascendant; the one takato achieved two weeks ago was the basic level. The one he got to after he 'died' was ascendant 2. This one right now is one of the most powerful forms called ascendant 3."  
  
" Ascendant 3?" asked kenta.  
  
" It's something like a digimon going to ultimate. It's a very hard level to reach and only two people have ever gotten to this stage of power."  
  
" Wow! So guilkatomon can win!" cheered jeri.  
  
" I hope so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guilkatomon? Can you hear me?  
  
Of course I can, X. I am part takato.  
  
Right. But do you have any idea of the power you've got?  
  
All I know is that I'm stronger than that ass up there.  
  
True, your power is great but you have at least 30 minutes before you power back down. I don't know how long your fusion will last but your power is something I do know about.  
  
Fine. 30 minutes is gonna be all the time I need.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What? No laughs? No jokes? I thought you'd be happy to get a decent." The fused fighter said as he floated into the sky, level to the warlord.  
  
" I know what you're thinking; am I more guilmon or more takato? Well, let's just say, I'm the best of both worlds."  
The warlord was too stunned to speak. He had faced many enemies but never had fought against a perfect fusion of digimon and human into one body.  
  
" H-h-how?"  
  
" Speak up. I can't hear you."  
  
" How did you do this?"  
  
" Oh I don't know. Maybe it was a freak accident, or takato and guilmon wanted to fight more closely. But does it matter? Not to me it doesn't, for you see, you're chances of ruling this world have not only gone out the window, but ran down the street to it's best friends' house and is hiding in the closet. So if you're ready, come get some."  
  
" Oh I will."  
The warlord vanished once again, now using his super speed but guilkatomon didn't seem worried at all. He casually put his forearm up, just a blow impacted it. He raised his knee and another blow hit it. He then punched wildly, getting a groan of something. After a few second, the pained face of the warlord reappeared into view, with guilkatomon's fist planted square in his cheek. The warlord flew back, rubbing his face to relieve the pain.  
  
" Come on! That was so slow, even a kid could see you. Wanna see some speed?"  
Before he could blink, another fist found his face again, leaving a bruise on him.  
  
" Now that was speed!"   
The warlord was in complete disbelief; in his last form, he could barely put up a fight but now, his speed and strength have increased at an unbelievable rate. Suddenly, the sick grin of his crept onto his face along with a low chuckle.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Well, whoever you are, true, your power has increased greatly but it is still no match for my power."  
  
" Oh really? So you're saying that you've been playing with me? Funny, didn't seem like it."  
  
" Joke all you want because, now I unleash all my powers!"  
  
" Whatever floats your boat. Listen, can you hurry this up? I'm getting hungry and I would like to tear into some bread."  
  
" He defiantly part guilmon." Remarked terriermon.  
  
" This world dies now!" he roared as a white aura surrounded him, signaling the beginning of his power up. As he screamed, lightening filled the sky, some striking him while high winds blew around them.  
  
" Aww crap! This is it man! We're done for!" screamed kazu as he and the others battled to stay on their feet.  
  
" I don't think so." Said rika.  
  
" Why do you say that?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
" I can't explain it but I feel something about takato. I don't think he's worried about this, and he isn't worried then we shouldn't be as well."  
  
" Wait rika. How can you be so..." ryo started to say until rika shot a look to him that could kill cancer, causing all the boys to put up their hands in defeat.  
  
" You're right rika. Of course he'll win."   
  
" I don't know who's worse, the warlord or rika." said Henry.  
But what she said was right because as the warlord's power began to rise, the smile on the fused fighter's face never left him. It was as if he wasn't afraid of the warlord's power. Just then, his muscle began to bulge out to double the size they once were but guilkatomon didn't seem to mind. His muscles weren't the only things that changed; his face was more demonic and beastly in appearance.   
  
" Now you will see my power!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just bring it."  
  
In a flash, he advanced on him with a punch to his face and followed up with a couple of quick jabs to his gut. He kicked across the sky and knocked on to the ground, impacting the ground with cloud of dust around. The warlord created a ki ball in his hand and launched right into the ground. The resulting explosion was felt all over town. The warlord powered back down as he looked over his work.  
  
" Took longer than I thought. I guess he was all talk."  
As the dust settled, the figure of guilkatomon was visible, standing up and unhurt. The digimon/human hybrid looked up at the now surprised warlord as he cracked his neck.  
  
" Sorry about that. This is a new body so I kinda needed some time to get used to it. But good job my friend. You are almost as strong as I am."  
With out warning, he shot up like a bullet into the sky and fiercely punched the warlord in the jaw.  
  
" Almost."   
Angered, the warlord powered back up to his buffed form and engaged guilkatomon in fist-to-fist attacks. Meanwhile jeri and kazu's partners finally arrived on the scene.  
  
" Leomon, what are you doing here?" asked his tamers.  
  
" We could sense the battle raging so we decide to lend a hand."  
  
" Speak for yourself. I had to watch it on TV. So what's been happening?" spoke guardromon.  
  
" Well, in a nutshell, takato reappeared with super powers, rika's came back half dead, the warlord killed takato, the dude from g-gundam brought him back, takato got beat and he and guilmon fused into some kind of super powered being." Kazu explained as he attempted to catch his breathe.   
  
" Now that is something." The metal digimon said as the group's attention returned to the battle going high in the sky. Both of the combatants trade punch for punch, kick for kick, block for block.  
  
" Unbelievable! After all that, they both equally matched." Said renamon.  
  
" Renamon, you're not paying attention. Look again."  
  
Renamon looked at every detail of the fight and finally saw what X was talking about; the warlord was only able to dodge or block about half of the hit while he was unable to land even one hit.  
  
" I see now. Guilkatomon is in complete control."  
  
" Yes but he playing around too much."  
  
  
Guilkatomon easily pounded on the fully powered warlord, ending his assault with a double kick to his chest. The warlord stopped himself but found that his face was bruised and he was missing a few teeth.   
  
" That was a nice warm up but let's stop playing and get down to business."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" What? You mean that this is it? This is the limit of your power? That's pathetic! That's worse than pathetic! That makes pathetic look good!" guilkatomon laughed at the revelation while the warlord seethed with rage. Outraged, he cupped his hands to his side, preparing to launch his attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
  
  
  
The huge wave approached him; he didn't seem worried or made any dodging moves. He put his hands forward, grabbing the beam. Struggling a little, he pushed the wave back in to the sky, exploding in the air as it got too high.  
  
" That was nice but let me show you something."  
  
Mimicking his pose, guilkatomon cupped his hands to his side but instead of blue, the energy in his palms was golden. A yellow light enveloped his entire body while the hazard sigh began to flash on his jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAZARD WAVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The insanely huge wave of golden energy erupted out of his hands and right to the warlord. Think he could hold it, he put his hands up to stop it but he found himself swallowed by its energy. He pulled back, casing the beam to shoot into the sky with its unwilling passenger and with one last tug; it blew up with a mass of golden light.  
  
" Did he do it?" wondered ryo.  
  
" No. He's hurt and pissed but he's still alive." Answered X. guilkatomon searched the skies for his foe. Soon he felt a strange rise in power.   
  
  
Oh no! That bastard!  
  
  
  
" Guilkatomon! Stop him! He's gonna blow us all up!" X yelled to the fighter.  
  
" Not on my watch!" he roared, flying straight up with a golden trail of light following him. As he reached the upper atmosphere, he found the warlord; both of his wings were gone, his armor was chipped and cracked, and one of his top half points were gone. But this wasn't what guilkatomon cared about as above him, he was creating a large mass of black energy.  
  
" I can't lose! Not to you! Not again! If I can't rule this world then no one can!"  
  
" You know I can't let that happen."  
  
" I know you won't but you can't stop me now!"  
  
" Fine. If I die, I'm taking you with me!"  
The hazard sign once again start to glow as arks of energy flowed from the symbol, down his arms and on to his hands. He formed a fist with one hand and opened his palm with the other, both sporting the hazard symbol.  
  
" All right. We settle things right now!" he said, his hands glowing with power.  
  
" Fine! Then you will be the first to die!"  
  
" Just throw the damn thing!"  
  
" You know it's funny. I really did care about rika and I would have made her a true queen of digimon but she had to care about a stupid weakling like takato. Too bad that bitch must die with the rest of them."  
  
" I am part of takato and he's knows that if you really cared about her, you wouldn't have almost killed her. So do your worst. Oh and one more thing?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Rika is not a BITCH!"  
  
" WELL THEN, YOU TAKE IT BITCH!"  
  
With that, the warlord threw the massive ball of dark energy at the fused fighter. It was slow but still powerful enough to wipe the earth and make guilkatomon its first victim. In response, he swung his arms back and ready to use his most powerful technique.  
  
  
  
  
  
SPARK EXPLOSION  
  
  
  
  
With that, he smashed his fist and palm together, creating an explosion of light that collided with dark ball. Both energy forces fought with each other for control with the warlord laughing like the madman he was. In the blast zone, guilkatomon knew of only one way to save the earth.  
  
  
Mom, dad, kazu, kenta, jeri, Henry, I do this for you all. Especially you, rika.  
  
  
  
  
Focusing all his energy, he unleashed a sudden rush of power to boost his attack. The blast swallowed the Black Death sphere and expanded out in all directions and at the warlord.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!!"  
And with those last words, the warlord was finally disintegrated and defeated at last. The explosion lit up the skies all over the world, tidal waves shot up on all the costal cities and gale force winds blew. When ordeal ended, the group of tamers, takato parents, and X watched the sky.  
  
" Is it over?" asked kenta.  
  
" Yes. I don't sense him any more." Answered X.  
  
" What about guilkatomon?" asked Henry.  
  
" I-I doesn't know."  
This was not an answer that they wanted to hear since many of them were on the verge of tears. Rika still really couldn't accept the pain of what happened. Ryo attempted to comfort her but then, X saw something in the air.  
  
" Everyone, look!"  
  
Up in the sky, everyone saw two bright streaking objects falling down and towards the park. Without a word, rika looked at renamon and the digimon know what she wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO----KYUBIMON  
  
  
  
  
Rika climbed on the champion digimon and the both of them took off towards the park.  
  
" Where is she going?" asked Mr. Matsuki.  
  
" She is going to meet him." X said as he jumped up and vanished.  
  
Meanwhile rika and kyubimon raced to the impact site, hoping that they were both ok. When they arrived, they found two massive craters in the ground. Rika, still weakened, climbed down of the digimon and ran to the first crater. Inside, half buried was guilmon, covered in wounds and blood.  
  
" I've got him. Go check on takato." Renamon said, after returning back to rookie. Rika nodded and ran to the second hole. Takato lay inside the hole, his clothes ripped to sheds, and covered his wounds. Rika slid down the incline and check on him. She drug his injured body up the incline and on to the grass. She put his head in her lap and moved a few strains of hair out of his face. Takato slowly opened his left eye and smiled weakly at the sight before him; rika smiling and with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Sorry for worrying you like that."  
  
" Do it again and I'll beat you up."  
  
" I don't know. That would feel really good right about now."  
  
" Takato."  
  
" I have something to tell you."  
  
" Well, I'm not going any where so go."  
  
" Listen, I know we haven't exactly started off on the right foot but right now, I don't think I can imagine my life without you. You were the first to reach to me, the first to care about me. When you tried get with jeri, I have to admit that I was jealous. She would have been lucky to get such a brave, caring, and handsome boy as a boy friend. When the warlord made his offer, the only reason I took because he said that he would kill you first and I could stand that because...............I love you, takato."  
  
" I love you too, my queen."  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Well what?"  
  
" I think this is the part where you suppose to kiss me."  
  
" Well I have two problems; one, you might deck me if I do."  
  
" You don't have to worry about that. And two?"  
  
" And two, aside from my eye and my mouth, I can't move. I'm very numb, all over my body."  
  
" Really? You can't feel a thing?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
With that, rika bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips for a few seconds.  
  
" Did you feel that?"  
  
" I don't know. I think you may have to try again."  
  
" Stupid gogglehead." Rika laughed as she and takato engaged in a deeper and longer kiss than before. Renamon, after helping guilmon out of the crater, looked over at the couple and smiled just when X appeared.  
  
" Do you think we should stop them?" asked the fox.  
  
" Give them a few minutes. When they come up for air."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: life returns to normal for the tamers except for takato being an ascendant and dating rika. Plus, two old friends return to their loved ones and the identity and mission of X is revealed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LIFE WITH AN ASCENDANT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max: look! I just finished cutting the grass! I'm all stinking!  
Mimi: look! His muscles are covered with sweat!  
Max; damn!  
MA: well, we're back and max has been trying to get these girls turned off.  
Takuya: and failing badly.  
Max: look! I'm talking a crap!  
Kari: I see something else.  
Max: DAMN IT!  
MA: before I go, thank you to ssjt4 and DC for using max in their fic. To any one else interested in my characters, you may use them but don't make them gay, give me credit and try to stay true to their roots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	10. life with an ascendant

MA: hey peoples. Well the action is over for now but this isn't the end of the sagas. As long as you want them, I'll keep bringing it.   
BT: hey everyone. Where's the fridge?  
EVERYONE: black terriermon! NOOOOOOO!  
MA: what are you doing here?  
BT: it was boring over at dc's so I decided to come over here.  
Max: wait just a minute, bunny boy. We heard from other authors about you. What have you got up your sleeve?  
BT: I don't have any sleeves. I don't even wear clothes but I do have this. (Holds a manila envelope)  
MA: what's that?  
BT: I've been surfing on the net and I found some very interesting about our girls. Like sora here. Man, I knew sora and izzy were close friends but not that close!  
Sora: you bastard!  
BT: and rika, I knew you had a big mouth damn!  
Rika: you're pushing it, bunny!  
BT: and Zoe, I finally know the reason you like wearing a skirt.  
Zoe: you pervert!  
BT: and don't get me started on jeri.   
Max: that's enough, you evil little bunny.  
BT: what are you gonna do, beat me up?  
Max: not me. Them! (Tai, takato, takuya, and pikkan are cracking their knuckles and all looking very pissed.  
Max: hell hath no fury like a bunch of goggle heads so pissed off, they'll do things to you that'll make even the devil wince in pain. He's all yours boys!  
BT: hey guys. Umm, momentai?  
Tai: GET HIM!  
Takato: come here, you chocolate asshole!  
Takuya: when we're done with you, you'll be black-and-blue terriermon!  
P: I'll momentai you!  
Tai: takato, get the colostomy bag!  
BT: not that!  
Max: think we ought to help him?  
MA: dc is a fan and friend but the bunny had it coming! Hurry and do the disclaimer. I don't thing people would like to watch this.  
Max: cool. Ma doesn't own digimon or black terriermon.   
P: hold still! It's only gonna hurt forever!  
Max: normally, I wouldn't watch something like this but, what the hell!  
MA: unless you want to see black terriermon get the crap beat out of him, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON THE MOVIE: THE RETURN OF THE DIGITAL WARLORD  
LIFE WITH AN ASCENDANT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A MOUTH LATER  
  
  
  
  
" Sir, I have returned."  
  
" Welcome back X. what have you to report?"  
  
" My hunch was right; subject takato matsuki was an ascendant but I doubt that I need to tell you that."  
  
" You're right. Do you think he could do a good job?"  
  
" He did reach the level of ascendant 3 so I have high hope."  
  
" When do you leave for the next world?"  
  
" Soon but I have some business to take care of."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright, class. One minute." Announced ms. Asagi as the class worked on their tests. Things returned to the semi-state of normal in the city of shinjuku since the battle. Takato on the other hand, was a little different; aside from his super strength and speed, his senses were now very acute to the point where it was impossible for some one to catch him off guard. He could sense a digimon bio merging even before his digimon. But the biggest change was something his friends could hardly believe; he was dating rika. Though ryo tried his best, rika was clearly into takato and also the fact that she hates his guts. While in class, takato used his thought projection trick to mess with the minds of his friends. Kazu was now to the point where he thinks that he is going crazy.  
  
" Three, two, one. Alright, pencils down." She said just as the final bell rang.  
  
" Drop your tests on the deck as you leave and have a nice weekend."  
The student were more than eager to get out of the class as they passed the deck, placing their papers on the deck, and rushing out of the class. It was a four-day weekend, thus the reason the eagerness.   
  
" All right! Four days of nothing but cartoons and junk food!" cheered kazu as he and the rest of the tamers filed out of the school. Takato started to walk a little ways ahead of the team.  
  
" Takato where you going?" asked Henry.  
  
" Sorry guys. I got a queen to pick up. I'll see you in a few days." He said as took off into the sky, much to the awe of the other students.  
  
" That's still so cool." Said kazu.  
  
" I still can't see it. I mean, he's so......... and she's so......... I mean come on! Who would have seen it?" remarked kenta.  
  
" I did." Spoke jeri.  
  
" You did? How?"  
  
" I mean, it was so obvious to me. Rika always seem to lighten up with takato. That's why I told takato that I thought of him as a friend, so he could realize his feelings for rika." she said as she walked off, leaving the boys at a lost for words.  
  
" Just when I think I have her figured out, she pulls something like this." Remarked Henry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Gogglehead what's taking so long?" grumble the digimon queen as she waited by the clear blue lake. Takato rika decided to spend some time with each other so they convinced their parent to let them go out on their own. At first, rika's mother was weary of her daughter spending four days alone with a boy but rika assured her that if takato tried something, she would make his fight with warlord look like a walk in the park. The two decided to head to a lake in the country that her grandmother use to go to in her youth. Rika wore a spaghetti strap top with light blue jean pants and sandals. Most notable was the large sun hat cover her long hair. (Authors' note: I saw a pic of rika and takato, together from the tamers' movie so I decide to use it. for those who saw it know what I'm talking about.) Rika was not alone up the as not to far away was guilmon and calumon, playing tag near the water's edge while in a near by tree, renamon was in a silent sleep. They actives came to a halt as an eruption of water shot out of the lake, followed by a golden hue under it. Emerging from the water, takato matsuki walked out of the water with a net full of fish.  
  
" Don't you think you going over board?"  
  
" Remember guilmon and calumon? They eat like there's no tomorrow."  
  
" And so do you."  
  
" You think I would eat this? No. This is just a snack for me." He said, throwing the load of fish and putting on his blue jean shorts and white tee.  
  
" Aren't you gonna dry off?"  
  
" I dry quicker as a ascendant." He said sitting next to her.  
  
" Rika, can I be serious for a minute?"  
  
" Are you ever?"  
  
" Please?"  
  
" I'm just kidding. Go on."  
  
" Seriously, do you think we have a future together? I mean, I can fly, I'm stronger than any digimon, and I can turn my hair gold at will. Is this what you want for a boyfriend?"  
  
" Stop right there, takato. Listen, as a girl with my status, I don't have a good choice of men. Kazu and kenta are idiots and I think are scared of me, not that I care, Henry too much of a brother to me and I respect him too much to try to date him, and don't get me started with that ass ryo. I chose you because you're kind, brave, caring and courageous. We're in this for the long haul, takato and don't you forget it."  
  
" Thanks rika." he said as he moved in for a kiss but rika stopped him.  
  
" Wait a minute."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I want my old gogglehead."  
  
" Fine." He said, turning back to normal.  
  
" Happy?"  
  
" Very!" she smiled as she pulled him into a deep kiss. After about half a minute, takato looked up to new sight.  
  
" Am I interrupting something?"  
Standing there near them was the trench coat form of X, holding a small bag by his side. Takato stood up and away from a very pissed rika.  
  
" Damn! It's getting so a girl can't spend some time with her boyfriend!"   
  
" Nice to see that you still have such a good attitude, rika."  
  
" Nice to see you, X. where were you?"  
  
" I had to talk to some of my people about what's been happening."  
  
" X!" guilmon yelled happily as he and calumon ran to him.  
  
" Hey guilmon! I was hopping to see you before I left."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Here you go." He said, giving the bag to the virus rookie.   
  
" Beard!" he cheered happily, inhaling the aroma of the baked goods.  
  
" My own personal stash. I told you I'd bring the best bread I could find."  
  
" What about me?" pouted calumon.  
  
" Don't worry. I also put some cream puffs in there too."  
  
" Really? Thank you!" the white digimon said excitedly as he jumped up and nuzzled up to his face, giving the masked man some of his famous Eskimo kisses.  
  
" Come on! Stop it! That tickles! Lay off!" he laughed.  
  
" Come on calumon! Let's go chow down!"  
With that, the little digimon jumped down and joined guilmon as they both went off to eat their find.  
  
" Affectionate, isn't he?" asked X.  
  
" You get use to it." rika said, now in a much better mood.  
  
" Wait a sec! 'Before I left?' you're leaving?" asked takato.  
  
" Sorry kid but I got to go soon. It's my job and as much as I would like to stay, I have to do it."  
  
" Will we ever see you again?"  
  
" Maybe, rika. And takato, my superior wants me to give you a message."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" He wants you to know that by accepting the power of the ascendant, you take on the role of protector and hero to all. Mankind and digi-kind will look to you now as their first line of defense against the forces of darkness."  
  
" Wow! And here I thought he was just my gogglehead." Said rika.  
  
" But what about my training?"  
  
" I have taught you everything I know. Any improvements you make, you must do on your own. But as you have someone who loves you by your side, you will never fail."   
This statement caused him to smile and take rika's hand.  
  
" Well, I guess this is it."  
  
" Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks for everything, man!" takato thanked, as they shook hands. Rika surprise both of them by giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
" Thank you for giving me my gogglehead."  
  
" My pleasure. Well, have a good life, my friends." He said before he leapt into the woods and out of their lives.  
  
" You kissed him!"  
  
" It was just a peck on the cheek."  
  
" But why?"  
  
" I don't know. There's something about him that's.........charming."  
(Max: DAMN IT!)  
  
" And what am I, chopped liver?"  
  
" Don't worry. I still love you."   
He grinned as he and his girlfriend walked back to the blanket on the beach and their fish while X secretly watched them with a smile under his mask.  
  
" They make an interesting couple don't they?" he said, causing renamon jumping down beside him.  
  
" I could never sneak up on you. So you're leaving?"  
  
" I don't have much of a choice. I go where I'm needed."  
  
" Well then I guess this is good bye, isn't it?"  
  
" Yep but I do have a going away present for you."  
  
" What?"  
Just then, renamon took notice of a digital field forming in a clearing not to far from where they were. They both ran as fast as they could to greet the digimon.   
  
" Should I call rika?" she asked when they arrived.  
  
" No. This is just for you."   
  
" What are you..." she started to say before the arrival of the digimon interrupted her. Taking a fighting stance, she waited to attack the digimon.  
  
" Is that anyway to treat some one you love?"  
Renamon was now in state of shock as she recognized the voice. Out of the fog came the imposing form blackWargreymon but X could tell he was happy. He dropped his dramon destroyers just as renamon fainted but he caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
" Hey fox."  
  
" Is this a dream?"  
  
" If it is, then don't wake up."  
  
" It is really you?"  
  
" Well, kinda. This is how I looked before I was human. What do you think? Do you like it?"  
  
" I love it! You're still so handsome!" she said touching his face.  
  
" It's nice to see you two back together." Said X.  
  
" Hey! I barely recognized you there. Could you please take off that mask, little brother?"  
He seemed to laugh as he did as the digimon asked, removing his mask.  
  
" Better?"  
  
" Yes. It's nice to see you in good health, max."  
  
" It's nice to see that you are well and the process went all right."  
  
" But do you have to leave so soon?" she asked.  
  
" Yes. It's part of my mission."  
  
" What mission?"  
  
" Takato is not alone. In all the human worlds out there, there is at least one ascendant and it's my job to find them and train them. I have my work and you have yours."  
  
" I see. Well, I guess this is goodbye." Said renamon.  
  
" It's not good bye. It's more like, see you later."  
  
" Fine then. See you soon, max." renamon said, hugging him as she did.  
  
" Right. 'Til the next fight, big brother?"  
  
" 'Til the next fight, little brother."   
With that, the brother gripped each other's hand in a strong lock. Letting go, max turned and began to walk off.  
  
" Oh yeah! I expect to see some nieces and nephews when I pass through next."  
He laughed out loud, watching renamon and blackWargreymon blush at his comment. As he walked off, Simms appeared next to him.  
  
" Well that took some time."  
  
" Hey, they are family."  
  
" I know."  
  
" So do you think he's there yet?"  
  
" He should be there. Can I ask you something?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Why do you wear that mask?"  
  
" What can I say?" he said putting the mask back on.  
  
" Chicks dig the mask. So who's next?"  
  
" This one." Simms answered, showing him a photo of a young boy wearing a cap and a pair of goggles.  
  
" He's already showing some promise. He of course is the leader."  
  
" Get a name?"  
  
" Takuya."  
  
" Love interest?"  
  
" Here." He said giving him a picture of a blonde hair girl wearing a purple hat.  
  
" Her name is izumi but her friends call her Zoe."  
  
" Quite a looker. Oh well. Come on Simms. We got places to go, people to see, ascendants to find."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why didn't I bring leomon?" jeri thought out loud. She had her back against a tree as a tuskmon neared her. Leomon was still home and she had no way to contact him.  
  
" Can't we talk about this?"  
  
" If I delete you, I will be the strongest in the world."  
Before he could carry out his threat, he was knock aside by a kick to the head, sending him crashing into a tree and out cold. Jeri looked up to see her savior; he wore some kind of space suit colored orange, with a large helmet covering his head. She couldn't see his face, on account of the black visor.  
  
" Are you ok?"   
  
" Umm, umm." Was all the girl could get out. Thinking he was scaring her, he twisted a valve on his suit, causing a loud hiss of air to be heard. He snapped off the locks on the sides of his helmet and removed. He look human but he was clearly not human; his hair was spiky and yellow, his eyes were a deep red color and his ears were pointy and stuck out to the sides. Despite these differences, she found him quite attractive, as the redness in her cheeks show.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
" Umm, yes. Thank you." she said as he extended his hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
" Are-are you human?"   
  
" I am not human. I am the warrior elite of the Alterian Empire!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Sorry. I don't like to be call human."  
  
" That's ok. What are doing here?"   
  
" I was sent to make peace with your world and form a treaty with you."  
  
" Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" Great! You can stay with my folks and me. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
" That's very kind of you." he said as she pulled him by the arm.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."  
  
" It's pikkan."  
  
" Mine's jeri."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, in a place where rocks floated among each other in an orange sky, the sprit of a villain fumed.  
  
" First that asshole max, and now takato. I swear, on all that is evil, I will have my revenge and you suffer for all time!"  
  
" We don't think so."  
  
He turned around to see he was not alone, for behind him stood eight shadowy beings.  
  
" Who are...that symbol! YOU! But I thought you all were myths!"  
  
" When we are done with you, you'll wish we were!"  
  
" Is this hell?"  
  
" No, some place worse."   
Six of the eight-fired beams at the warlord, screaming in unimaginable pain.  
  
" What do you think my love?"  
  
" At best, he could be useful. At worse, we could just torture him for all time. Either way, I'm happy but soon, the digital universe and the human worlds with burn with chaos at the might of the deamons! (Said the same way as daemon.)"  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that's the end. Who are the deamons? You'll just have to wait.  
BT: help me. (Wearing a full body cast.)  
MA: sorry about doing that to black terriermon but he brought it on himself. Well, I have one more chapter to do on this fic but I leave it up to you. Choose a final chapter and you know how I love future chapters so here are you choices:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the wedding of the century as jeri prepare to get married. But to whom? Takato? Kazu? Ryo? Henry? NOPE!  
  
  
  
  
THE WEDDING OF JERI AND PIKKAN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been 20 years since the fight with the warlord and things have changed. Ruki (takato and rika's daughter.) and solar (pikkan and Jeri's son) have never gotten along. What am I saying? They fight all the time and I do mean fight! Now what happens when they realized that they like each other?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RUKI VS. SOLAR: THE DUAL OF LOVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, you choose.  
BT: help me.  
Takato: hey! We could've let the girls have you.  
Tai: if we told you once, we told you a hundred times: never piss off a tomboy. They will hurt you worse than any man.  
Sora, rika, and Zoe: what was that?!  
Tai, takato, and takuya: aww crap!  
BT: momentai?  
Takuya: momentai not gonna save us!  
MA: head for the hills!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	11. ruki vs solar: dual of love

MA: hey peoples. Well you asked for it, you got it; a romance chapter between ruki and pikkan.  
Max: damn right.  
MA: some one asked for me to do a frontier fic. I have to give it some thought but you can be sure of one thing: it will be TAZUMI!  
Zoe: cool.  
Max: Zoe, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's with the clothes?  
Zoe: what do you mean?  
Max: come on. You're the only girl in digimon history to wear a mini skirt to the digital world. What's the deal?  
Zoe: what's wrong with that?  
Max: it's kind of a distraction.  
Tai: I agree. If sora was dressed like that, I wouldn't be able to move, let alone fight.  
Zoe: and what do you suggest I wear?  
Sora and rika: pants.  
Zoe: what?  
Sora: it better to wear pants. It's warmer, safer and makes you less paranoid to boys trying to look up your skirt.  
Zoe: please! Who would look under my skirt?  
Rika: see for yourself.  
(Zoe looks down to see takuya looking under her skirt. She grabs him with both hands by the neck and begins to choke him.)  
Zoe: I would've let do that later but now you die!  
MA: hey takuya! Can you do the disclaimer?  
Takuya: (gagging and choking.)  
Max: do you think he said it?  
MA: we'll just take his word for it. Well, enjoy this special treat for my loyal fans so on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BONUS CHAPTER   
  
RUKI VS. SOLAR: DUEL OF LOVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I go first!  
  
No way! I go first!  
  
Ladies first, freak!  
  
Funny, I don't see one.  
  
If you don't, I won't do that thing you like.  
  
Damn it! Fine, go but just the facts.  
  
Fine. Anyway, for those who don't know who we are, allow me to introduce myself; my name is ruki matsuki. Name's familiar huh? Well my mother is the famous digimon queen, rika nonaka and my father was the leader of the tamers, takato matsuki. He is also an ascendant, a kind of super human and the most powerful fighter on two worlds.  
  
That's opinion, not fact.  
  
Fine. You go.  
  
Gladly. My name is solar, son of pikkan, the warrior elite of the alterian empire and strongest fighter in the digiverse and that's a fact.  
  
You wish!  
  
Hold on! I think we are supposed to tell these folks how we hooked up.  
  
Fine. You go!  
  
Why?  
  
Because I want you to do that thing I like.  
  
And if I don't?  
  
Then I won't do that thing you like.  
  
Come on! Let's get this show on the road! Ok, here's how it start: we met about 10 years ago when our folks decided to have some kind of reunion of tamers. That's when I met solar. Ass hole.  
  
HA! She's just mad I beat her in the digimon card game first try.  
  
As you can see, we have never really gotten along and I let you win!  
  
That's what you say!  
  
Anyway, it started when we are in high school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was noon on Wednesday, as the students of shinjuku high school filed out for lunch. Among the many students, a group of three friends walked to the lunchroom.   
  
" So what's from lunch?" asked the boy with glasses.  
  
" I don't know. But I hope it was better than yesterday." His brown friend answered.  
  
" I know. That turkey surprise was surprisingly horrible." The blue haired girl added.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you're wondering who they are, they are what pass as our friends. The big brown haired one is jugo, kazu's first son, the one with the glasses is Dan, kenta's son, and the girl of the group is Susan, not Susie, Henry's daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So where are the insane duo?" asked Dan. His answer came in the form of a boom and a slight shake of the building but it didn't seem to unnerve the student body.  
  
" Do you have to ask?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside, two of the students, dress in their green uniforms, were engaged in an unusual lunchtime activate. Both were flying in mid air, going fist for fist fighting, the clashing of their blows creating the shock waves that rocked the school. They stopped as they stared at each other with a fiery intensity. The girl shot a cold stare from her brown eyes as her red hair blew in the wind while the boy shot an equally cold look from his blood red eyes as his golden blonde hair swayed in the breeze. Without warning, they dashed at each and continued their battle. Solar rammed his knee into her gut, while ruki can out with an uppercut. He returned the blow with an axe hammer smash, sending her crashing into the courtyard of the school, kicking up a cloud of dust as she hit. She coughed out the dirt and looked up into time to move out of the way as solar hit the ground knee first. Feeling no pain, he jumped up and assaulted her with a rain of fist, a lot of which ruki was able to block. She blocked his arms, grabbed his shirt and flipped him over his head. Landing on his feet, he ran back and jumped her, both falling to the ground with solar on top.  
  
" You're getting sloppy. If this were a real fight, you'd be dead." Solar said before ruki flipped him over with her now on top.  
  
" I don't know what you talking about, freak. If anyone is getting sloppy, it's you."  
  
" Oh yeah, bitch?"  
  
" Yeah, freak."  
  
" Ahem."  
  
Both of them snapped out of their battle modes and looked up to see a brown hair in a suit and a very cross look on her face.  
  
" Principal asagi."  
  
" How are you this fine day?"  
  
" Fine until someone shook my soda on my papers."  
  
  
  
  
Well, we got into a lot of trouble. For what, I don't know.  
  
I know, ruki. I mean, we were just sparring. If we were really fighting, you'd know it.  
  
Any way, we got held after school and like always, they called our parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The black escalade skidded to a stop in the parking lot as the sun sank into the afternoon sky.   
  
" Well, this is another fine mess your daughter has gotten us into." Rika said as she exited the passenger side of the vehicle. She had changed over the years; she had a brief but good career as a model but settled down to have a family with her husband. Her hair was some was short than before but she still had this presence about her.  
  
" Wait a minute! How come when she's in trouble, she's my daughter but when she's good, she's your daughter?" asked takato as he got out of the car. He still could be come an ascendant and still trained to improve his strength but most of the time he spends working and expanding on his chain of bakeries he runs with rika. Gone were his trademark goggles but he still look almost the same, save a long ponytail from his head.  
  
" Genetics."  
  
" Let's go." He said, closing his door and joined his wife as they walked on to the campus.   
  
" What's this? Fifth time?" asked rika.  
  
" Sixth but whose counting?"  
  
" We stopped at four."  
  
Coming from the side were jeri and pikkan. The puppet girl had grown over the years and grown up some, losing the puppet in the process. Ever since she meet pikkan on that day in the park, her life changed; even though she didn't show it at first, she like pikkan, even though the alien digimon hated humans. He was at first annoyed by this human following him around, he realized that she really cared about him and later on decided to take her on a date. He finally realized that he returned her feelings for him and after high school, they were married. Now pikkan was the ambassador to his home world and thanks to them, gave hypos the technology to travel safely from the digital world to the real world. Jeri was a brown sundress and her ponytail was gone from her head but her chipper attitude was still there. Pikkan wore an orange sweatshirt and brown pants. He and takato had a sorted history; the two faced off in the digital world tournament and even though it ended in a draw, both claimed victory. Despite this, they became good friend.  
  
" This is getting ridiculous!" growled pikkan.  
  
" Nice to see you too, P." takato remarked as they all headed to main building with the wives in front and husbands in back.  
  
" They would make a nice couple if they didn't fight all time." Said jeri.  
  
" And I all started thanks to that stupid card game all those years ago." Said rika.  
  
" Yep. Ever proud, just like her mother."  
  
" Takato!"  
  
" Well it's true."  
  
" Well, solar is like his father; stubborn, hard headed and detected."  
  
" I don't see what the problem is. Those are his best traits. If he anything, he's too much like his mother."  
  
" But still, P, think about it; wouldn't it be cool if those two hooked up? We would be related."  
  
" As much as I loathe the idea of being related to some weak humans, I would to see their children."  
  
" Wait, if you don't like humans, why marry one?"  
  
" What else; she's a demon in the sack."  
  
" Ok I didn't need to know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well our folks had the talk with the principal and of course like all parent, we got chewed out.  
  
Speak for yourself. I got chewed out, chewed up, spit out and thrown in the trash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was this? The sixth time? Can't you and that human get along?" pikkan scalded as his son sat in his room, soaking in his father's wrath.  
  
" Well if she wasn't such a bitch, we would have any problems."  
  
" That's beside the point! You need to lay off the sparring! Now as for your punishment......"  
  
" Daddy."   
Both father and son's attention turned to the door, seeing a little brown haired girl in pajamas and pointy ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you're wondering, the girl is my little sister, Mary. She looks like my mouth did when she was little. I don't know how, but she some kind of hold on my dad. He can go from the hulk to Mr. Rogers.  
  
  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" I came to show you this drawing I made in class."  
  
" I'll look at it later. Right now, I'm talking with your brother."   
  
" But it's really good!" she whined, on the verge on tears. Pikkan looked down at her and sighed deeply as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
" Listen, as soon as I'm done here, I'm going to relax for a while and then you show your picture all you want. Ok?"  
  
" Ok. Thank you daddy." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
" As for you, I deal with you later." He said, putting Mary down and walking out of the room.  
  
" How do you do that?"  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" Wrap dad around your finger."  
  
" Oh that's easy."  
  
" No matter. Thanks kid."  
  
" Don't mention it. Look what I found." she said, revealing a puppet on her hand.  
  
" Get that thing out of my face!" he spat.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" That's mom's old puppet! That thing use to freak me out! Just get it out of my face!"  
  
" Ok." she responded, taking off the puppet and putting it away.  
  
" So, you were fighting with the angry girl again?"  
  
" What makes you say that?"  
  
" Dad always yells at you when you fight with her and I always have to pull you out of the fire."   
  
" If you must know, yes I was fight ruki again."  
  
" So when's the date?"  
  
" What?!"  
  
" It's so obvious, to me, to mom, to dad, maybe even to angry girl's mom and dad. You like her don't you?"  
  
" Like her? HA! I can barely stand the bitch! I mean, she's stubborn."  
  
" Strong willed."  
  
" She's hard headed."  
  
" Determined."  
  
" A half way decent fighter."  
  
" Unique."  
  
" A great pair of eyes."  
  
" A great pair......... what?!"  
  
" Nothing!"  
  
" That was a complement wasn't it?"  
Without a word, he dashed at the door and closes.  
  
" What I say doesn't leave this room! Understood?"  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Ok, I do have feelings for her. She's unlike any girl I've ever met. Most of the girls at school are prissy and stuck up but she's more down to earth and I think she understands me. Plus the fact that she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen."  
  
" Wow. Solar, you got it bad. Why don't you tell her?"  
  
" Yeah right. She thinks I'm a freak. And she's right. I'm just a half breed."  
  
" Well then, find your way to tell her."  
  
" Mary! I'm ready!" her father called from the living room.  
  
" I'm coming!"  
  
" How is it that you're so wise?"  
  
" I don't know. I just am."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now lunchtime, the next day and for once, solar and ruki were not sparring. Ruki was at a table, eating all by herself since a lot of girls thought she was strange but she didn't mind.   
  
" This seat taken?"  
She looked up and saw her rival, with a tray of food.  
  
" If you want to, I don't know why." She answered, turning back to her food. They ate in silence for a while until solar broke quiet.  
  
" So you get chewed out?"  
  
" As always. I got grounded a week. You?"  
  
" Three days. Luck mary was there to reduce my sentence."  
  
" Thank god for little sisters. What?"  
  
" You're smiling. In all these years, I've rarely seen you smile."  
  
" It's just funny that a strong fighter like you needs saving from your little sister."  
  
" You should smile more. It's pretty."  
Ruki almost choked on her food as she processed the comment.  
  
  
  
Was that a complement?  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks. Oh god!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's tweedle dumb, dumber, and dumbest!"  
Coming from behind solar was a group of three boys, all with brown hair that stuck up and black shirts and pants on. All three wore a cocky smile on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
UGH! I hate these guys! For those that don't know, those three are the akiyama brothers; ryu, the youngest, kyo, the smartest, and iori, the prettiest.  
  
We may fight but we can agree on one thing; they are Asses!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, ruki. My, you look good today." Said iori.  
  
" Bite me iori!"  
  
" No, bite me! Please!" added ryu.  
  
" Forgive my other brother. They are dullards. So how about you and me enjoying an bottle 50 year cognac?" suggested kyo  
  
" I rather go to solar's, and drink flat coca cola than go with any of you!" she yelled as she got up and dumped her tray in the trash and left the lunchroom.  
  
" Why are you guys such ass holes?"  
  
" Oh the freak speaks."  
  
" Speaking reality wise, face it, soon ruki will like one of us and not some big eared half breed like you."  
  
" Besides, she can't stand you!"  
The three brothers laughed as solar got up from the table and headed outside.  
  
" A word of advice boy; stay away from ruki or I will rip your arms out of your sockets and beat you to death with them, and I'm a alterian, we mean what we say." He warned as he left. Ruki grabbed her head with a headache as she leaned against the wall of the cafeteria when solar came out and joined her.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Yeah. I just can't stand those ass holes! Just because their dad is some famous card player, that I should fall for one of them."  
  
" I know. Who do they think are, calling me a freak?"  
  
" They called you a freak?"  
  
" Yeah but I don't much mind."  
  
" But you're not a freak!"  
  
" But you call me a freak all the time!"  
  
" I say it but I don't mean it. You're not a freak to me."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well, in that case, well you're not a bitch."  
At the moment, both of them looked into each other's eyes and seemed to be hypnotized by the other.  
  
  
  
At that moment, I thought to myself, her eyes are beautiful.  
  
At that moment, I thought to myself, those ears make him look kinda sexy.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, they both snapped out of their trances and looked at each other oddly.  
  
" What just happened?" asked ruki.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Did you just......"  
  
" Uh-huh. And did you......"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" This is insane. We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
" You're right."  
  
" Ruki, we need to settle things, between us."  
  
" How? What do you propose?"  
  
" One final fight; you and me. No holding back. We'll see who really is the better fighter out of the two of us."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" The park."  
  
" Time?"  
  
" Saturday, 8:00 am on the dot. Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long waited for both of us. We knew that after this fight, things would change between us forever.  
  
But first we had to sneak out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Solar put on his lucky number 8 tee and slipped on his blue jean pants as he prepared to head to the park for his fight. He tiptoed down the hall, hoping not to wake the rest of his family. He made it the door when he sensed some one was watching him.  
  
" And where do you think you're going?"  
He looked behind him and saw his father leaning against the wall.  
  
" Don't try and stop me dad!"  
  
" You're going to fight that human girl again."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" For real?"  
  
" For real."  
  
" Then I won't stop you."  
  
" But I thought I was grounded."  
Just then, he walked up to him and took him by the hand, shaping it into a fist.  
  
" Son, listen to me; we are a rare breed. We are true warriors. We can't communicate our feelings like others can. We do it with these, our fists. Go solar, tell her how you feel."  
  
" Thank you father." And with that, he dashed out the door and into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, dressed like her mother was dress in her youth, include her heart tee, ruki crept down the hall, passing her younger brother, max's, room and peeked in. he was tossing slightly and moaning in his bed. On the floor, she found his guilmon plush toy that one of takato's friends had made for him on the floor. She walked in, picked it up, and put it next to him, calming him instantly. Smiling she snuck back out and down the hall. She put a note on the kitchen table and walked out side, talking to the sky as she did. After a little while she saw a sight that almost stopped her heart.  
  
" Dad?"  
  
" Ruki, where are you going?"  
  
" Some where."  
  
" You're going to fight him, aren't you?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Well there is only one thing I have to say."  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
To her surprise, takato floated out of her way.  
  
" Watch yourself, sweetie."  
  
" Thanks, dad."   
She kissed him on the cheek and flew off to meet him for the fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Calm down, girl." Susan said, watching friend pace around the ground. Ruki invited Susan to watch the fight while jugo, his little brother juno, and Dan invited themselves since they thought this would be too 'kick ass' to miss. It was now 7:59am and solar was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" He should have been here by now. I hope he could get out."  
  
" Damn! By the way you're acting, you'd think you were waiting for date."  
  
" I kinda am."  
  
" You really like him, do you?"  
  
" No...... I mean yes! I mean.........damn it! I don't know what I mean!"  
  
" But I still don't see why you have to beat the crap out of him to see if you like him or not."  
  
" I don't expect you to understand." She replied, looking down at her watch. It was 8:00am on the dot. When she looked back up, solar appeared on the other side of the park, as if he waited for 8:00am to hit. Meanwhile, hidden from everyone, the trio of boys prepared to watch the battle with great anticipation.  
  
" Alright, he made it! Took his ass long enough." Said dan.  
  
" Man this is gonna be a kick ass fight."  
  
" Yeah, kick ass fight."  
  
" Who you got your money on?" asked dan.  
  
" I'm going with my man solar." Answered jugo.  
  
" I'm going with my girl, ruki." Said Juno, to the surprise of his brother and friend.  
  
" Hey I thought you were suppose to repeat me!"  
  
" Sorry. Got to go with the odds."  
  
Elsewhere, takato was hovering over the park observing the coming battle when he felt another presence behind him. Flying beside was pikkan, who also seemed ready to watch the battle.  
  
" About time you got here."  
  
" Sorry. The wife was clingy. Has it started?"  
  
" Nope. You're just in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I see you made it. I figured you would've chickened out."  
  
" Not on your life freak. So are you ready to do this?"  
  
" First, let's agree; no big moves or energy attacks. Let's keep the property damage low, okay?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Now let's do this! Before this battle is over, we will see which of us is stronger!"  
  
" Right. Let's party!"  
  
Both teens took a fighting stance and readied themselves for the battle of their lives. Their eyes locked with a fire and intensity neither had seen in the other. Just then, both of the dashed at the others, and stopped as their fist collided, signaling the start of the battle. Solar hit with a punch while ruki returned with a kick to the face. He drove his knee into her gut and she came back with a punch to each side of his face. The two soon got into a trading war of punches and kick on the ground as the earth seemed to crack under their feet. Ruki landed a gut punch, opening him up for her to attack hit with a barrage of punches, ending with a kick that sent him flying into a tree. Grinning she watched her opponent jump back to his feet and fly at her. He clothes lined her, forcing her body into a parallel in the air, rammed his knee into her back and finally sent her to the ground with an elbow. She coughed a little as she slowly got to her feet.  
  
" Are you giving up? I can't allow that! Get up!"  
With a yell, she jumped up and sucker punched him.  
  
" That good enough?" she said, wiping some blood from her lip. Saying nothing, he struck her across the face as the brawl continued. Solar was now on the offensive, throwing powerful punches that ruki could only block. Grabbing both of his arms, she rammed her head into his nose, causing a flow of blood to rush out. Using a rolling kick, she downed him and locked up his arm with her legs across his neck, as she pulled on his arm. Solar grunted in pain as she cranked his arm out of its socket. Solar then shot his arm up and grabbed her neck, cutting off her air supply. She pulled back on his arm harder, which only caused him to tighten his grip on her neck. Finally succumbing to the lack of oxygen, she let go of his arm, allowing him to stand with her in his grasp. With a yell, he charged into the woods, ramming her into a number of trees as he did and let her fly into a tree. Shaking off the pain of the hold, he watched her stagger to her feet. Roaring, she ran into him with fury of punches to his stomach, and took her into the lake with him. Ruki punched him across face repeatedly, and double kicked him to the bottom of the lake. Struggling, he floated upward to the surface, only to have her swim around and lock him into a sleeper hold, pushing her feet against his back. They both remerged but ruki seemed to have the advantage.  
  
" Losing? Makes you wish your dad taught you how to fight under water." She bragged, pulling him back under with her. Letting go, she hit him in the back of the head, allowing him to fall to the floor. Ruki swam down and began to punch him all over the front of his body, shaking the earth slightly. As the assault continued, he began sinking into the dirt. She delivered one last punch before flying to the surface and into the air. She took this opportunity to catch her breath as the water dripped off her.  
  
" Well, looks like ruki won." Takato gloated as pikkan growled. Just then, the lake erupted, as solar jumped out of the lake.   
  
" Looks like this fight isn't over." Said pikkan.  
Solar floated up to her level, soaking wet, clothes ripped and very cross. In one swift motion, he ripped off his shirt, revealing his heavily muscled body. Just then, ruki's battle mode went down as some thing came over her. Her vision of solar was replaced with a daydream of him flexing his muscles and winking at her. Her face got hot as she stared at him but in reality, solar dashed at her with his fist flying like a jack hammer, pounded her out of her daydream but not in time to do anything about it. Grabbing the back of her head, he spun her around and threw her into the ground with authority. He landed as she got to her feet. Pissed, she took off her shirt and let it fall to the ground, leaving only a white bra covering her. Solar's ears perked up as, like ruki, sunk into a daydream like state, but to him, he saw ruki sitting on the ground, posing in provocative ways, and finally blowing a kiss to him. Unknown to him, she dashed over to him and landed an elbow, deep into his mid section, causing him to spit out some blood from his mouth. He responded with his own elbow to the back of the neck. The two resumed the brawl with lightening face blows as everyone watch.  
  
" Man! This is one amazing fight!"  
  
" Yeah, amazing fight!"  
  
" But did they have to get half naked to do it?"  
  
" You go girl!"  
  
" Well, my human friend, it looks like they are finally realizing it."  
  
" Yep, it only took them ten years to do it."  
  
  
  
After a while, both fighters found themselves floating over the woods, out of breath, hurt, and tired but nether seemed eager to give up.  
  
  
  
She's a lot tougher than I thought and she looks really hot. No! I can't be distracted! I have to end this in one blow!  
  
  
He's no joke! He really is a good fighter and he's been hiding a killer body! That's what he wants; make ogle over his perfect bod while he attacks! I can beat him if I hit with everything I got!  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, they both flew at each other, ruki with a kick, solar with a punch. They collided with a crash, ruki landing the kick to the gut while solar connected the fist to her face but the result was the same; they were knocked silly. Both teens fell out of the sky and into the woods. Both groaned and moaned as they were barely able to stand but both still wanted to fight. They weakly walked over to the other and fatigue finally kicked in as they onto each other, supporting each other while lean on their shoulders.  
  
" So...you give up yet?"  
  
" No way. Just let me pull off this move and then you're mine."  
  
" What move is that; drown me in sweat?"  
  
" Funny. You're pretty funny guy."  
  
" Thanks. Tell me something."  
  
" What?"  
  
" All these years, why didn't you tell you were a hottie?"  
  
" I don't know. I never thought I was a hottie. You think I am?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well, I think you have a killer body too."  
  
" I think I like hearing it from you than those damn akiyama brother." She said before blow lightly in his ear.  
  
" You dirty bitch."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You know that my ears are my most sensitive part of me."  
  
" Oh really? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
" Sorry. It's too late for that." he answered as he fell on to her.  
  
" What are we about to do? I thought this was a fight."  
  
" We're still fighting; we're just changing styles but I still plan to win."  
  
" Dream on."  
With that, they kissed each other with over ten years of lust, attraction and love in the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, we did some serious fighting that day but in the end, I won. And then he won.  
  
So finally we ended up calling it a tie and our dads asked us about some other bruises. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed tell it.  
  
Hey, let's do it.  
  
Do what?  
  
That thing.  
  
Here? Now? In front of all of them?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Ok, let's do it.  
  
Let's get it on.  
  
(Both)  
ARM WRESTLE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: man those guys are freaks! Oh well, time to go work on my frontier fic.  
Takuya: (still being choked by zoe.)  
MA: shouldn't he be dead?  
Rika: don't worry. Gogglehead are known for not need air.  
Sora: that's true.  
Tai and takato: hey!  
Takuya: (gagging and choking.)  
Zoe: what was that?  
Takuya: (gagging)  
Zoe: oh takuya! (She lets go and hugs him, even though he's half dead.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMING SOON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They are more evil than the warlord, more destructive than d-reaper, and more powerful than buumon. Now, four generations of digidestined must team up to stop them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


End file.
